Monsters
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. He may be able to get his love back, but getting her comes with consequences.
1. Prologue

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _May 1991, Fairbanks, Alaska_

"Listen Artie, I know you think that coming to these stupid coven meetings are going to make our families accept us for the weirdos we are, but you are dead wrong." Kai whispered to his best and only friend from the back row of a packed-out hall.

Artie was a nerdy looking teenager, a couple years younger than Kai and scared to death of losing his friendship. Kai didn't have any friends and neither did Artie but they were both bombs waiting to go off and everyone knew it.

"I just want to be included y'know. I know that the Capricorn coven will never want a Firestarter as their leader but I have that hope."

"Your coven should want you as their leader, I mean how kick ass would that be?"

"Very kickass?"

Kai patted Artie on the shoulder with a grin. "Exactly. So, tell me who all these people are; it's been years since I've shown my face at one of these things."

Artie fixed himself in his seat and looked at the back of people's heads as he tried to find something to tell Kai that would impress him. "See the blonde guy?"

"In the pink top?" he said as he swayed back and forth until he locked eyes on him.

"Yeah him… Apparently, he's the new leader of the Aries coven because he stabbed his brother in the back, literally."

Kai let out a quiet laugh and waggled his finger at the back of the blonde guy's head, "Not cool pink top. What about the ginger with the uneven bob, what's the story with her?"

"That's Janet Kennedy, she still hasn't got her powers yet." Artie looked up at Kai when he wasn't making a snarky comment and noticed him staring at someone else.

"Who's she?"

* * *

He was almost breathless when her blue eyes looked in his direction; part of him hoped she would look at him. Her hair looked like strands of black silk as she put the long length of hair over her shoulder, it made Kai gulp back his attraction to her; it was the first time he had found himself having any interest in anyone and it shocked him.

"That's Rosanna Cole. We used to hang out with her."

"Yeah when we were twelve, but she never looked like that!" he exclaimed as quietly as he could. "The last time I saw her she had big goofy glasses like yours and train tracks in her mouth."

Artie tried not to take offense as he pushed his retro glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She got them off three years ago. Interesting thing, her family actually exiled her too."

"Why, what can she do?"

"No one knows, it's one big secret."

Kai was intrigued by her and he had to know more; it wasn't everyday someone that attractive was in the Alliance of Covens and what made it even more fascinating for him was the bond they used to have when they were younger. His eyes kept roaming back to her and occasionally she glanced over at him; he was like a freak show that everyone stared at and whispered about. Everyone knew what he was and Kai wasn't exactly silent about it.

"What else have you got on her?" he turned in his seat to face Artie in desperation, pleading almost with his eyes.

"There's a rumour going around that she's bummed out about her prom. Her older brother, Samuel, was telling people that she wasn't welcome because she's doing weird stuff at school."

"What's with girls and prom? I didn't go to mine and I turned out just fine."

Artie raised a brow at him, barely visible over his thick frames and shook off Kai's remark. "If you're going to approach her, I'd suggest you behave less like an arrogant ape."

"Just say dick next time, it would hurt me more." He watched Rosanna get out of her seat and slip towards the exit. "Stay here, I'm going to make my move."

* * *

He got out of his seat and followed her path out of the hall. He couldn't get rid of his nerves no matter how many deep breaths he took. He didn't like this feeling, he never felt like this about anything. He cut out all his emotions except from anger because life wasn't fair to him; now he was starting to let his guard down slightly. He felt like he was drawn to the mysterious Rosanna like a magnet and he knew that he wouldn't be able to push it away. Temptation of the unknown was too strong.

When he got out of the hall he looked around for her and saw her walking towards a large oak tree outside her home. He followed her over, hanging back a bit and when he got there she was sitting on the floor with a cigarette.

"Those kill you know." He stated as he sat beside her.

"I have one when I'm stressed, and right now I'm one big bundle of stress." She looked at him and was almost taken aback that it was him. "It's so weird seeing you back at these meetings."

"It's weird being here again." He looked around as the sudden feeling of déjà vu hit him like a brick wall.

Rosanna glanced at him, picking up on his confusion, "We played here when we were kids."

He nodded a little as the memories fell back into place. "Now I remember, it was back when our families liked us."

"So it looks like everyone knows I'm an outcast now." She sighed, scratching the top of her head.

"Pretty much, but now you get to hang out with Artie and I like the good old days."

She laughed a little and looked away from him. "I think I'll pass."

"Artie isn't that bad, cut him some slack."

Rosanna raised her eyebrow at him. "Artie isn't the problem with that proposition, Artie's a sweet guy."

"So what's the problem?"

"You're the problem, Kai."

Kai furrowed his brows and scoffed, "How am I the problem?"

"Because you're mean and nasty. You didn't let me hang out with you two when you found out you were a Siphoner because I was the only one who didn't have a cool power." She threw her cigarette down and got up, patting grass off the back of her jeans. "You really hurt me and I guess seeing you here today made me realise that I'm still mad at you."

* * *

He thought back to their childhood and remembered all the bad things he did to her: exiling her from their group, laughing at her and making her the punchline of his joke. When he snapped out of his memories he realised she was walking away from him.

"Rosanna, wait. Let me apologise to you." He called out as he ran after her.

She stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms as she turned to face him. "Is this some sort of trick?"

He held his hands up defensively. "No, no tricks. I am sorry for being a dick to you when we were growing up. You should feel very proud of yourself because I never apologise to anyone, like ever."

"Well, apology accepted I guess. But only because it's your first ever apology." She smiled a little and clasped her hands.

"Let me make it up to you for all the years of being a shitty friend to you."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, Artie told me you're down about not going to your prom, so I was thinking that I would accompany you."

"It's tonight Kai, there's no point."

"Listen, I'll rent a tux and buy you one of those flower things,"

"A corsage?"

"Yes, a corsage and whatever else you want by tonight because I owe you one."

She thought for a moment and ran her fingers through her hair, giving into his idea. "I'm wearing blue, midnight blue so get a tie that matches."

"Midnight blue, I like that."

She smiled and bit her lip slightly. "Pick me up at seven and don't be late."

He looked at his watch and nodded. "I won't be late, I promise. I doubt it'll happen but if anyone asks where I am, just tell them I had errands. Don't tell anyone what I'm doing, people can't know I'm soft."

"Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Rosanna had to get ready for her prom in secret because if her parents found out that she was going or who was taking her, she would be punished harshly. She knew that her brother was spreading rumours about her but there was no truth in what he said; she wasn't doing weird things in school, she was liked by most people including Janet, a witch in her coven but when she got out of school no one seemed to like her. Her life shouldn't have been like this; she was a good witch and had the capability to lead the Taurus coven to great strengths; but that would never happen.

As she looked at her reflection she could see headlights come down the drive way to the ranch she lived on. It had to be Kai coming to pick her up and surprisingly she felt excited to be going to prom with him. Luckily her bedroom was on the bottom floor so she could climb out with her dress on and sneak off to the car Kai rented for her special night. When she put eyes on him with his suit on, she got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't be attracted to Kai Parker, could she?

* * *

"You look amazing, Rosanna." He smiled to himself knowing that he was going to be in the room with the most beautiful girl there.

"You don't look too bad yourself, I just think I'm in shock that I actually got an apology and a compliment from you in the same day."

"I'm not the bad guy I'm made out to be." He opened the passenger door for her and got into his side. "I think I get a bad reputation because I don't let what people say control me."

Rosanna looked at him and chewed the inside of her cheek. "There's not letting people control you and there's being hurtful."

"Tell me that the people who isolate us don't deserve a couple of nasty comments thrown their way?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye and by the look on her face, he knew he was right.

"Did I deserve it?"

He went silent and tapped the steering wheel awkwardly. "You know you didn't, I was just a stupid kid."

"Why did you even pick on me in the first place? That's something I want to know. It's not like you had loads of friends or anything."

"Because Artie and I always had this plan of revenge against the covens and we needed people of power. At the time, you weren't one of them."

"Is that why you're taking me to prom? Because I'm a person with power?"

He parked outside her school and turned in his seat to look at her. "Firstly, I don't even know what your power is and I don't really care what it is because that plan we had died a long time ago. Secondly, I don't really have a lot of power, I'm just a regular witch once I've taken magic from someone else. Thirdly, since I saw you yesterday you have been constantly in my mind. I wouldn't do all this for someone that I don't really care about." He seemed hurt by her accusation because in his mind he was proving himself to her that he wasn't the same kid that bullied her years ago.

She was dumbfounded and felt so low that she placed her hand on his and started to get tearful. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"I put a lot of work into this for you and I don't do this for just anyone. In fact, I haven't done it for anyone but you."

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, looking longingly into his eyes as she pulled away from him. "Let's go in, forget about my stupid comment and have a good time."

"You know, I've a better idea… If you trust that I can show you a good time other than pretending to like all those people in the school gym."

"I trust you." She nodded.

Kai started the car and smiled at her. "If you think what we're going to do sucks, then I'll happily take you back to your precious prom, deal?"

She nodded and slapped his shoulder playfully. "It's a deal now stop talking and drive!"

* * *

It was a crisp night and the stars in the sky were so close it was like they could touch them as they stood on a secluded cliff, looking over the small town. Kai handed her his jacket as they sat on the bonnet of the rental car and stared up at the twinkling stars above them. It was peace and quiet, something that neither of them knew growing up in the world of the covens. It was always like a commune more than a coven in their homes with people coming and going to visit their parents who were the leaders and more importantly councillors for every young witch except the two of them. Rosanna knew that if anyone understood how she felt, it was Kai; yes, he was a little rough around the edges but maybe she had to be like him to let things go. Even when they weren't friends, she admired how he refused to attend meetings with people who didn't want him there in the first place, but still expected him to show up.

* * *

"I got my power this time last year and it was one of the scariest things I've ever experienced." She said out of the blue.

Kai looked down at her and asked softly, "What happened?"

"I was sitting in my room doing homework and I heard this banging on my window. A bird flew into the glass and broke its neck so I ran out to see if it was going to live but it was dead when I got there." She looked up at him and quickly looked away again. "I picked it up and started to think 'what if it hadn't flown into the window, it would still be alive and flying about' and when I looked down it was alive in my hands. I brought this little bird back to life."

"I'm going to assume that someone saw you doing that?"

"No, Samuel came out when I decided to try out the reverse of what I did. He thinks that my power is to kill. But when I tried to tell my family that I can bring things back too they thought I was practicing necromancy."

"But you weren't, were you? You can tell me; I'd think you're cooler if you were." He teased a little.

"I've never even thought about practicing black magic but my family and the coven didn't believe me so now I'm the black sheep."

"You get used to it or you start to give up caring."

"How did you get over it so quickly? From what I know you were fine with your parents giving up on you."

Kai laughed a little cynically and shook his head. "At first I thought they were monsters, but then I got rid of my emotions. I didn't feel love for them, I don't feel anything for almost everyone. It's the easiest way to deal with life."

"Maybe I should be more like you, just ditch my emotions and show my coven that I don't give a damn what they think of me."

Kai shook his head at her and dropped his smile. "Never lose who you are, because you are strong and I like this Rosanna; I don't want to see her disappear." He cleared his throat a little to disguise the fact he said another nice thing about her but she already caught it before he could move on. "Besides you'll be heading off to college soon."

"No, I want to stay and perfect my powers. You know, I'm going to be the next leader because Samuel won't stand a chance against me."

"You can't ditch college; you don't want to devote your life to something they'll never let you have."

Rosanna looked at Kai with a kind of ruthlessness that he never saw in her before. It reminded him of himself in a strange way. "If I must kill him to get what I want, then so be it."

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out again, you're starting to sound like me."

"No, I want to hang out with you because you're the only one who'll actually talk to me without fearing what I can do." Her hand touched his as she leaned in closer to him. "I need to have someone like you because I'm going to end up going mad if I'm left by myself any longer."

* * *

He glanced at their hands and leaned in closer until their lips touched. It was only his first kiss and already he knew that he didn't want to kiss anyone else for the rest of his life. There was something about Rosanna that made him feel like she was the ying to his yang. With her by his side, he had the opportunity to show someone who he really was instead of the mean exterior everyone was used to.

"You'll never have to be alone again; I'll always have your back, if that's what you want."

Rosanna looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. She never saw this side of Kai but she liked it; he was one of the few people that understood what she was going through and he tried to give her a special night. Her first kiss under the stars lived up to her expectations, even if she didn't go to her prom.

"If you have my back, then I'll have yours too."

* * *

 **A:N Here's my new and improved version of the same story with the same name but there's so many things that are different. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter One

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _1_ _st_ _March 2014, Present Day_

Everything was dark. Loneliness was the only way he could describe what he felt. Wherever he was there was nothing. How long had he been here? Time seemed to fade into one long, drole dream. Did it even exist here? But just as he lost hope for himself, a light appeared. Surely he couldn't find peace, there were so many things he needed to do to find his own happiness.

The wind was cold on his bare skin as consciousness returned to him. When he opened his eyes, he could've swore he saw Rosanna standing over him as if she was checking that he was okay but as his eyes began to focus he realised it was his mind playing tricks on him; she was dead, wasn't she? That's what he believed, that's what he convinced himself of when he was trapped in his prison; but how was he brought back? Rosanna brought him back from the dead so she was alive somewhere and all he needed to do was find her again.

He got up and checked out his surroundings; he had to be in the forest in Mystic Falls. He died near here and it only made since that she would take him back there. The urge for blood didn't exist within this new body; he was back to his old self and he didn't seem to mind. "Wherever you are Rose, you're scarily good at all this." He said to the sky before trekking through the forest towards civilisation. If he was going to find Rosanna he was going to have to find answers in Fairbanks, her home town. If he was right, he would find the answers to his questions in the old Cole family ranch. If she was still alive surely the answers would be there.

If only he didn't get caught up in the Bennett witch and her friends' lives he could've realised that she was still around. Rosanna could've been found and in his arms if things didn't get out of hand. He was so caught up in his plans for revenge that he completely forgot that there was a chance that his love was still alive. He felt guilty for living his life in the real world because she deserved to be here more than he did; she had always been a better person than him, she made him better and this was how he repaid her; by convincing himself years ago that there was no alternative for her but death.

* * *

As he edged towards the outskirts of the town he loathed so much he looked around for any familiar faces and once the coast was clear he crossed the road and headed to a grocery store parking lot. Some idiot had to have left their car unlocked and once he found one he could take he shot off before someone got suspicious of him. Everything he did had to be quick because his guilt ate him up inside and with Luke's side of him giving him a deeper reach of emotions, Kai's feelings towards her grew; love, hope and sorrow started to consume him. As he left the town he reached into his pocket and hoped a phone would be there but he had no luck. All he needed to do was find a main road that had a sign post that he could follow to Portland and then he'd know his way to Alaska from there. He didn't know what he was going to find in Fairbanks, he didn't even know if he'd find anything but he had to try.

Being dead for a short period of time drained Kai of any energy he had. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open but he was getting close. The further north he went, the colder it got which meant every burst of cold air that he let in through the window gave him a small surge and kept him alert. It wouldn't take long now; he could see the old Cole residence in the distance and it looked like someone still lived there. He pressed harder on the gas and felt the excitement bubble up inside him; he was a step closer to Rosanna.

* * *

Nothing much had changed with the grotesque bungalow; the same greyish blue paint was slicked on the outside walls but the oak tree that Rosanna carved their names into was messily cut down. He looked at the window that used to be the portal into Rosanna's room but everything was blacked out; it was the only room in the house that wasn't lit up. Someone lived here and if he was right, it was Oscar Cole, Rosanna's youngest brother.

Upon closer inspection Kai realised that no one was in, all the lights were on to fool potential foes and the old house had no security. He looked around, glancing for something hard but settled for an old rocking chair that stayed on the porch. He lifted it over his head and threw it through the window, climbing through into a place that hadn't changed in eighteen years. New pictures were one the wall, Oscar had a family now and a new life away from the coven. There was very little that showed he was still practicing his craft but there were small hints that someone was still using their skills. A wife perhaps? It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was a clue that pointed him in the right direction.

The first place he had to check was her old room. Nothing was the same there, all her stuff was gone. All their pictures were turned to ash and her personal belongings dumped. They even re painted the room and kept the room as storage. He frantically searched through all the boxes and filing cabinets and threw everything out of the desk drawers, desperate for something to jump out at him. There was something strange in one of the boxes and it was something that Kai recognised. A silver claw with a great jewel at its base. When he saw the picture his heart sank to the floor; her family used the claw to anchor her to her own prison world. The claw was the Taurus coven's equivalent to the Ascendant and he had no idea how to use it. He knew nothing about the claw, he had no idea what kind of power it harnessed but it gave him hope, once he found out a way to use it he would have her back and everything would fall back into place.

There were rumours through the Alliance that there was a claw created by the leader of the Zodiacs, Oran the Great to extract power from the stars but when he disappeared and the Zodiacs became the Alliance, the Taurus coven claimed it as their own and used it for major spells and a prison world would be an example of this. Kai wouldn't be able to locate the claw by himself, Oscar wouldn't give up a secret like that, he'd rather die. For Rosanna to be saved, Kai needed to swallow his pride and make a deal with the people who hated him the most.

* * *

 _4_ _th_ _April 2014_

 _Dear Elena,_

 _I don't know how he did it but Kai came back from the dead and he says he wants to make a deal. What's stranger than that is he's human again. I guess that makes him easier to kill. Unfortunately, he's still the leader of the Gemini but he claims that he can bring you back without getting rid of BonBon._

 _Of course, there's a catch and I don't know if I can go through with his deal. All we've got to do is help him bring back a witch that's trapped in another prison world. For all we know this witch could be worse than him and from his actions since he came into this house, he seems very desperate._

 _If it means getting you back sooner within Bonnie's lifetime, then I'm going to hear him out. If it doesn't work out, I hope you forgive me._

* * *

"What's the story with this witch?" Damon said as he stepped down the stairs with a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Are they another psycho like you?"

"Depends what you classify as psycho… She probably has gone a little cuckoo since she was put there," he looked them all in turn and smirked a little, "but she is a good person. A better person than I could've ever hoped to be." He mumbled to himself.

"So how is she going to get Elena out of the sleeping spell that you put her in?" Bonnie was sceptical about anything and everything that Kai had to say. What if he was back for his revenge on them by killing them, or worse, trapping them in a prison world?

Kai held his arms outstretched. "She brought me back from the dead." He pointed at Damon and winked at him, "Thanks for that by the way."

"And I will happily snap your neck again but first, spill the beans on this mystery witch." He sat on the back of the leather sofa in the lounge beside his brother and took a hard sip from the glass.

"For thousands of years there was one large collective of witches called the Zodiacs who worshipped the twelve leaders who showcased special powers. There was a long and drawn out war between the followers which lead to the Zodiacs dividing and becoming known as the Alliance. The Alliance was made up of the twelve new covens who were named after a zodiac sign."

"Get to the point." Stefan blurted out, irritated by Kai's presence.

"I'm getting there, be patient. She belonged to the Taurus coven which chose their leader through a fight to the death between the strongest witches, it represented the bull and she won her fight but she killed her parents and someone put her in this prison world. But here's the killer, literally," Kai smiled menacingly and arrogantly as he stepped closer to the group of friends, "she was out casted for her amazing necromancy skills."

"So she used black magic? You want us to release someone who plays around with the forbidden craft?" Bonnie asked.

"No, it's not black magic if someone is born with it. She has all the other witchy skills which made her unnaturally strong and therefore someone to be targeted, like yours truly."

"Elena isn't dead though, so your witch is useless." Damon stood up and refilled his glass with the expensive bourbon by the fireplace.

Kai looked at Bonnie then to Damon and Stefan. "Bonnie will die and be brought back which fulfils the sleeping spell."

Damon looked at Bonnie with a slight unease. "What if that doesn't work?"

"It will, you're just going to have to trust me."

"I'm sure you understand that it's a little hard to trust you because you killed a lot of people." Stefan said sternly as he crossed his arms.

Kai turned to Bonnie, knowing that he could play at her emotions. "Suit yourselves, sorry Bonnie, you'll never get to see Elena again. What a shame." He turned to leave but Bonnie stopped him.

"What you said isn't so hard to believe; it actually makes a lot of sense and I want to think I can put my faith in you this once. I trust you. I mean you didn't raise yourself from the dead, just tell me what we've got to do."

Damon marched over to her and pulled her away from Kai. "Are you crazy? Kai is borderline insane!"

"What he says makes sense. Some witches can have singular abilities and some can be born with black magic in their veins." She looked around Damon's body and made eye contact with Kai. "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

Kai took them into their dining room and set a picture of the claw like relic on the table. The claw had inscriptions to a spell around the edges and a beautiful blue stone in the centre.

"It's called the Claw of Oran, named after the founder of the Zodiacs. I was never good with our history but from what I learned he was also a necromancer. The inscription is a spell that will help us unlock the prison world the witch is trapped in."

"Well where's the claw then?"

"I assume it's in Alaska in a town called Fairbanks. It was the home of the Taurus coven and it must be hidden somewhere around there. I would go myself but I've spent the last month there researching and the coven knows my face; my reputation also precedes me."

"We'll get it," Bonnie said confidently, "But I have to ask, is she alone over there?"

"Yes, my family created it for her and only her as punishment."

Stefan raised a brow and looked up from the picture. "A punishment for what?"

Kai swallowed hard and waved off his question. "Nothing sinister, I promise. It's totally irrelevant."

"What do we do when we find the claw?" Bonnie looked back at the picture.

"Leave that to me, just worry about the claw. The next celestial event is in two weeks so locate, find and bring it to me." He rubbed his hands together. "I have preparations to make."

* * *

There wasn't a huge variety of places Kai could find to live that fitted into his budget. He knew that he needed to find somewhere for Rosanna to feel comfortable in because it would be the first time they properly lived together; he didn't even know what she would like. But he found a small studio apartment in a rural area of the town that seemed perfect. It was big enough for the two of them and it was away from all the enemies he had made. Of course, they would inevitably run into them in the town but there was no chance of seeing them in the area he was hoping to live in.

Rent wasn't expensive, he could afford it but Kai was lucky enough to start a savings bond before he was sent into his prison world and he could still access it. The apartment had the basic furniture but if he was going to make it cosy for her, he had to decorate it before he gets her back for good. He took a small picture of her from his wallet; it was the only picture of her he had from the early nineties. Kai's father burnt all his belongings, especially anything that belonged to Rosanna; Kai hated his father more for taking away his keepsakes and it contributed to his ruthlessness towards them. Luckily, Kai found a small photo of her in his rucksack from his prison world and kept it close so that if he ever needed her he would be able to see her; but as life changed and everything Kai wanted to accomplish was done he needed her more than ever and he just needed to have faith that Damon and Bonnie would do anything to get Elena back.

* * *

"I don't get why we're driving all the way up to the unbelievably cold state of Alaska for a guy who had done nothing but bad things since he creeped into our lives. Let's not forget that he was the one who put Elena to sleep." Damon had been complaining the whole journey. He couldn't trust Kai as far as he could throw him and he wasn't entirely sure why Bonnie was wanting to help him in the first place. If Damon could have it his way, he would kill Kai again and find a witch strong enough to bring Elena back.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at him, he was like a broken record, "Don't forget it was your mother who helped him. Besides that, look at the person you used to be. Maybe he's changed Damon, this witch could be the person to change him."

"Or help him become even crazier."

"And if that happens, we'll stop them." She looked down at her map and followed the lines with her finger until she got to the location of the claw. "The claw should be up here somewhere, so just keep your eyes on the road."

Damon sat in silence as his thoughts attacked his mind. He let out a noise and clenched his jaw before saying, "You know there's something fishy about all of this Bon. Why would Kai want to help us suddenly and why would the leader of the Gemini coven even need help in the first place?" He gripped the steering wheel a little harder as he glanced around at the snowy woodland that surrounded them. "If I'm right, which I am, it has something to do with that witch that's trapped. She's a bigger deal than he's letting on."

"You're right for once Damon, but this is for Elena," Bonnie looked at him and softened up, "and for you two to have the chance of a human life together, away from all of this."

"Elena wouldn't want us to help him especially after he killed Jo one her wedding day and not to mention unleashing another crazy witch into the world."

"If you were the one in a sleeping curse and Elena had to make the choice, I think she would give in and help Kai. Plus, I think this witch won't be as crazy as Kai."

"Uh, hello? She's in a prison world, of course she's going to be crazy."

Bonnie looked around and shook her head slightly. "I think we're here, Damon."

Damon looked at the empty field in front of them and sighed a little. There was a house in the distance with a single porch light on. It gave him a sinking feeling. "This is going to be another witch ambush, I bet you."

"I'm here, so if it is another ambush I have you covered." Bonnie smiled slightly and hopped out of the car, shortly followed by Damon. "Should we try to figure out if there's something hidden here?"

Damon crouched down and picked up a rock, playing with it in his hand before getting up and launching it across the empty field. "Don't need to, there's nothing here."

A voice behind them said, "That's because I knew you were going to show up."

* * *

Damon turned around to see a tall, dark haired young man. He had a symbol of the Taurus star sign tattooed on his forearm and a giant, blue stoned ring on his hand. Whoever he was, he was here to keep the witch in that prison world.

"So who are you, the leader of the Taurus coven?"

"No, that's the girl that you're trying to deliver to Kai." He took the giant ring off and put it in his pocket.

Bonnie grabbed Damon at his shoulder and whispered lowly, "That was the stone from the claw."

Damon gave her a slight nod and looked at the man. "So who are you then?"

"My name doesn't matter, just know that I won't let you get to the claw without a fight."

"Am I going to be doing a bit of bull fighting, you know because your sign is the bull?" Damon smiled and realised he was the only one who found his joke funny. "Do you get it?"

"I got it." The man raised his hand and made Damon drop onto his knees. He then looked at Bonnie and shook his head. "Here's a piece of advice, witch to witch, don't release Rosanna."

"What's going to happen if I do?"

"You don't want to know." His eyes pierced into Bonnie was a since of desperation but she ignored it.

"I have to save my best friend and you really didn't give me a good enough reason."

She said a spell that made the aerial from Damon's car go through the hand that kept his spell on Damon active. He fell to the floor and tried to pull the thick wire from his hand while Bonnie helped Damon back onto his feet. The man tried to move away and collect his bearings but Damon grabbed him.

"Stone please, and if you could tell us where we could find the rest of the claw that would be great."

"If you want it so much," the man slammed his open palms into the dirt and suddenly the three of them dropped underground into a catacomb, "go find it."

* * *

 **A:N: Thank you for reading, if you want to read more, leave a review/follow/favourite.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Damon let go of the man and looked over at Bonnie, making sure she was okay. It looked like they were in a secret tomb that was centuries old but it had been kept open for some reason. "Where's the claw?"

"You can search this place yourselves," he threw the stone at Bonnie and held his wounded hand, "just know that if you bring Rosanna to Kai, you'll be giving him the only reason for keeping you all alive. It's your funeral."

"How do you know that Kai's looking for her and not us?" Damon pointed out.

"Because he broke in here a month ago looking for information. We've got CCTV because we knew that one day he would get out and he would come looking for her, besides nobody knew she existed except our covens."

Bonnie raised her hand at Damon before he could ask another question. "What did you mean by 'our funeral'?"

"Do you think Kai doesn't have motives behind bringing Rosanna back? He wants to get rid of all twelve covens and take our power." The man scoffed a little and looked away from them. "Hopefully the power serge kills him."

"How bad is she?" Bonnie looked up from the ground and glanced at Damon. "Is she as bad as Kai?"

"Well she killed our father and mother out of rage. My brother died at her hands and I was forced to send her away for everyone's protection. Her powers are unnatural. No one should be able to take life or give life back."

"Can Rosanna take a vampire's life?" Damon asked curiously. "Just for my own safety."

"Rosanna can take any life she wants and she will. So, I warn you, if you release her you endanger yourselves."

* * *

Damon glanced at the ring in Bonnie's hand and thought about what he wanted to do. Does he help Kai and get Elena back and live the life he wanted with her or does he trust the stranger who attacked them and keep the witch in her prison.

"Thanks for the heads up, hope the hand heals." He grabbed Bonnie's arm and marched through the catacombs, using his phone as a light. "Are you still sure about this?"

"We have to Damon and I'm sure he's not telling us the whole truth."

"Why do you think that?"

"I get bad vibes from that guy." She glanced behind her and watched him climb from the underground. She crossed her arms and looked away quickly. "I think he's keeping something from us; something that would completely derail his whole argument."

"Let's just get this stupid claw and get the hell out of here. This underground lair is starting to give me the creeps."

* * *

Bonnie looked around the dark lair of the Taurus coven and noticed prophet like pictures on the walls. There was a small passage written underneath one of the pictures in a language she didn't recognise. "Something's off with this place."

Damon looked over his shoulder at her and stopped on the spot. "You've got that right, just when we thought there was the one creepy coven, we get another eleven. All we need is the claw and then we can go."

Bonnie found it difficult to pull herself away from the text but eventually resisted the allure and followed Damon to the main chamber of the tomb. The claw was just sitting there with no security. "Why do you think it's just sitting there, ready to be taken?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Probably because nobody thought Kai would get out which meant that no one would even try to get Rosanna." He took the claw off her and examined it, noticing the tiny details like the talons and the inscriptions. "It's a creepy looking thing." He waved it in her face before putting it in her bag.

"Kai's got a lot of explaining to do when we get back home."

"I call dibs on the interrogation."

* * *

When Bonnie and Damon got home, Kai was already waiting for them, lounged out on the sofa in front of a roaring fire. Damon threw the claw and the ring at him and rolled his eyes. "There you go kid wonder."

Kai sat up and inspected them under the light of the fire. He had a huge smile on his face when he stood up. "I'm surprised you found them, I wasn't holding out a lot of hope."

"Well we had a little help from Rosanna's brother." Bonnie said as she found a seat on top of a table.

"I see." Kai went quiet for a moment as he played with the claw and the stone. "We have a little over a week to prepare before the next eclipse. I'm obviously going to need a little bit of Bennett blood so if you could donate some, please." He handed her an empty vile and stared at her as she put it into her pocket instead of giving him what he needed.

"I will give you my blood when you tell us who Rosanna really is."

Kai was surprised when Bonnie said her name but just shrugged. "Just a witch."

"We spent months together in that prison world, so I know when you're lying. You know her."

"Confess or you can keep waiting." Damon added.

"Fine," he sighed and threw himself into a chair, "I'll tell you the truth. She's my girlfriend."

Damon laughed and then looked at the seriousness on Kai's face. "Oh you're not joking? You actually had a girlfriend?"

"I wasn't always like this. I knew her most of my life and one day she gave me a chance to show her my caring side and we fell in love. We were together for three years when we found out that she was having a baby. It should've brought us happiness but our families took that away from us."

Damon glanced at Bonnie who was leaning forward, intrigued by his story.

Kai stared down at the claw and then looked up at them. "We should've been celebrating our child's seventeenth birthday this year, but instead her family would rather murder what they called 'the spawn of two abominations'."

Bonnie started to get a little choked up as she tried to imagine how it would've felt to lose something like that, it was something that she never expected to hear from Kai and it painted him in such a different light. All of them were used to Kai being the villain in their stories, especially her but he was the victim in his. She felt more sympathy for the girl who was trapped alone and scarred in a time that reminded her of misery.

"Why was she put into her prison world?" she asked quietly.

"She won her fight against her oldest brother and became the leader of her coven. And that night at the ceremony, they knocked her out and made a doctor give her a back-street abortion. When she woke up in her own blood, she lost her mind to despair. She was heartbroken and she took her revenge on her parents. Little did she know that my father created a prison world for the two of us and after the termination, she was going to be put there so her brother, Oscar, the one that you met, went through with the spell."

"I knew he wasn't completely honest." Bonnie said to Damon.

"Why would he be honest? Everyone wanted to paint Rosanna and I as monsters but we weren't. She called me when she woke up from the doctor's office and when I knew that our child was gone, I snapped and you know what happened next. When she didn't save me I believed she was dead. I knew she wouldn't have left me there but now I know that I was wrong." Kai stood up and paced around the room. "Now you know why I want her out. She's all alone there, going through this by herself when we should've been dealing with it together. I was lucky enough to lose my emotions but I know her, she would've grieved for years."

Bonnie walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "We'll get her back."

* * *

 _17_ _th_ _April 1994_

Rosanna drove to her and Kai's usual meeting point in Colorado, The Springs Hotel. It was far enough away from their homes for them to act like a normal couple. It was her twenty-first birthday and Kai was adamant on celebrating her birthday properly, but one thing was going to derail his plans; she was pregnant.

Her black hair danced in the breeze from the open window of her car as she tried to work out how she was going to tell Kai. She was never nervous when it came to telling Kai anything but she was also excited to see how he would react. She knew he would be happy, they talked about making a life together; it was just going to happen a little sooner than they expected. As she pulled up outside the hotel she saw Kai wave and grin at her. She parked beside his jeep and got out quickly, almost running into his embrace.

"I missed you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I guess I missed you too… I got the key, I'll take your bags up." He walked over to the trunk of her car and looked at her. "Happy birthday by the way."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to say it. I'm going to head up."

"Yeah, I'll come up in a minute."

* * *

Rosanna walked into the room and was greeted by a massive teddy bear in the corner of the room. It looked like one of the bears that was used as a grand prize at the fairgrounds but Kai had put one of his T-shirts on it and a big blue bow. Rose petals were scattered messily over their bed and champagne was on ice. Without her realising, Kai joined her in the room and slid his arms around her waist.

"I think I have a real career waiting for me in party planning."

"With the mess of those petals, I'd say no." she teased.

He kissed her cheek and went over to the champagne bucket and tried to take the wrapper off. "Will you get me two of them champagne flutes?" he nodded towards the glasses on the other side of the room.

She clasped her hands together and watched him. "Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"I've something to tell you."

"If you're going to make fun of me…"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, it was like she couldn't stop herself.

He finally got the wrapper off and from all the struggle the cork popped out, smacking off the roof. "Really?"

She nodded and put her hands on her face. "We're going to be parents." She beamed at him as the excitement she bottled up became exposed. "What do you think?"

Kai walked over to the glasses and poured himself a glass before taking a big chug from it. "I think we're going to have to move into a house away from our families to give this kid a fighting chance."

"Are you happy?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and tilted his head to the side. "Rose, let's be real, of course I'm happy. How couldn't I be?" he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "Although, it has to be a boy because I couldn't live with two girls."

She hit his chest with her fist and looked up at him. "I don't even know what it is yet, just don't get your hopes up for a boy."

He moved his hand down to her belly and looked at her sincerely. "I'm going to love this kid no matter what it is." He kissed her tenderly and broke away from her. "You know we don't have much time to find a house and prepare."

Rosanna stroked his face with her fingertips and hushed him. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live." She took his hands and entwined her fingers with his and placed small kisses on his neck.

He smirked and picked her up, walking her over to the bed. She pushed flower petals out of the way and pulled him down to her by the collar of his T-shirt. Everything was so natural to them; the passionate kisses they shared right down to the synced movements and eye contact they made. Kai worshipped Rosanna and she worshipped him. If their families saw how happy they made each other they would see that they weren't evil or abominations; they found love outside of their respective covens and their love was real and unconditional. It wasn't based on power or a motive, they just clicked when they were together.

* * *

Rosanna listened to Kai's heartbeat return to normal as she traced the same pattern she always did on his chest. The sound of his heart was the best thing she ever heard; it soothed her when she was angry and made her happy when she was sad. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to compete with my brother in two weeks, I don't want to but you know what my dad is like."

"Does he know you're pregnant?" he peeked at her through one eye.

"You were the first person I told."

Kai relaxed again and let out a deep breath. "You're stronger than Samuel anyway; you're stronger than your whole coven. You could easily take him out with one spell." As Rosanna got out of bed, Kai glanced at the Taurus tattoo on her hip bone and clenched his jaw. He loathed her family.

"I wanted to give him a chance but that's not going to happen anymore. I've got you to think of and the baby, he's just going to have to go down easily."

He put his hands behind his head and watched her move into the bathroom. "I never liked Samuel anyway so I won't be crying over him. Oscar was always the cooler brother, even if he's a tiny wimp."

"If you like Oscar so much, why don't you marry him?"

"There's only one Cole that I'm interested in and that's you."

"I'd like to think so, you knocked me up."

"I didn't knock you up, we made a life together. We're not one night stands."

Rosanna looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled a little. "Have I ever told you that you're too good for me Malachai?"

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who had to prove to you that I was worthy."

"You're still too good for me though, I don't know what I did to deserve to be this happy."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

Benjamin and Sarah Cole sat in their kitchen with the pregnancy test they found in their daughter's room. They feared what would happen if the child was born, it had to be the greatest evil in the world; parents of a necromancer and a siphoner, it was unnatural to them.

"She's going to go ahead with the dual but Samuel has to win. We cannot let this child come into the world." Benjamin mumbled miserably and rubbed his eyes. "The dual happens tonight."

Sarah shook her head and got out of her chair, pacing the room. "No, Samuel won't win against her, it has to be Samuel and Oscar who dual together."

"And let her live and have her give birth to this child? That can never happen. It happens tonight, if she wins we get Joshua Parker to help us put her away. He needs to know what our children have done."

"And what about the baby?"

"We need to get rid of it, there's no other way. It's for the goodness of our covens." Benjamin looked at his wife and tried to see if he was doing the right thing, but she didn't even know herself.

It was Rosanna or the continuity of the coven, they chose the coven.

* * *

The Taurus coven made their way to the clearing and awaited the arrival of Rosanna. Samuel was ready and waiting; he waited his whole life for this opportunity. Rosanna was less willing to do the dual but she showed up as ready as she could be. They stood at opposite ends of a marked-out piece of land and stared at each other.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and Malachai Parker's 'child'." He spat out.

"You know?" Rosanna looked at her parents who just looked away from her.

"Everyone knows, everyone laughed when I told them."

"That's a lie Samuel, I know that you have a habit of making stories up."

He threw a knife into the air and made it levitate in front of him, level to Rosanna's heart. "No matter, you won't be alive long enough to care."

"You know I can end this in ten seconds."

Samuel held his hands behind his back and smirked. "You won't kill me; you don't want to. That makes you very foolish." He released his hands and made the knife torpedo towards Rosanna.

She dropped the knife halfway across the field with a simple spell. "You're so stupid, can't you see that I'm stronger than you?" she walked closer to him, dodging traps he cast for her to stumble on: fire, sink holes and strong winds. "I don't even need a spell anymore; all I have to do is touch you." She looked him in the eye and placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes filled with terror as the life drained from his body.

When everyone realised she won the clearing went silent and Rosanna looked around for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found; like they had vanished into thin air. She pushed through the crowd and made her way back to the house; she was so pleased with herself, she expected it to be much harder but it was simple. She paged Kai, 'I won' and patted her belly with a pleased look on her face. "I did it." She whispered to herself.

"Yes you did. I would congratulate you but you aren't going to your ceremony" her father said behind her.

When she turned to face him, Oscar held her shoulders as her mother drugged her. When her legs went weak her brother scooped her up in his arms. "Sweet dreams, Rosanna."

* * *

 **A:N Let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Damon drove quickly through the frozen city while Bonnie looked for the clearing Kai talked about while he droned on and on about anything and everything in the back seat. Even Bonnie's patience was starting to wear thin with him and she was the one who was wanting to help him the most. Now that he knew he was going to get Rosanna back he was more excitable and Damon started to miss the days where he had no emotions.

"I found it, head for the forest." Bonnie said to Damon.

"We only have an hour so Damon, make this snappy." Kai commanded as he snapped his fingers.

"Tell me again why we can't just do this in Mystic Falls?" Damon complained, irritated by Kai's attitude.

"Because we've only got a day in this prison world to look for her and there are only two places she would be. Her home in Fairbanks or a hotel we met at every month in Colorado."

Damon glanced at him with a raised brow. "Why didn't you meet her somewhere more entertaining like Disneyworld?"

He smirked a little and looked out the window. "We didn't really leave our room much."

"That's an image I didn't need; she better be hot." Damon mumbled.

"If you put your foot down you'll find out."

* * *

They stopped in a bare part of the forest close to the catacombs. No trees stood in the area, no birds sang and scorch marks plagued the land. Bonnie realised that this was where Rosanna won her battle against her brother and it had to be one of the last places she saw. Damon looked around and noticed that Oscar's house was visible but far enough away for them to stay out of sight. Kai stood by one of the scorch marks and stared down at the ground; it felt weird for him to stand in one of her last spots before everything went downhill.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie called over to him as she put the jewel back into the claw.

Kai nodded and continued to look around. "Let's get ready." He took the claw from Bonnie and moved into the middle of the marked-out circle and wiggled his finger at them to come over. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and quickly slashed her hand, making sure the blood dripped onto the jewel of the claw. The jewel turned from a deep blue to a blood red.

"The eclipse is almost here." She said as she held her bleeding hand.

"Link hands." Kai demanded.

Damon watched him as he began to say the spell. At first nothing happened but as the sun and moon neared each other the claw began to open and click. Kai's voice got louder until the last thing they saw before they travelled was a flashing light.

Kai opened his eyes and locked at the clearing; there were a few more trees and the scorch marks on the ground weren't there. He smiled and snatched his hands away. "We're here." He started to run towards the house, hoping that she would be there, waiting for him.

Bonnie picked up the claw and looked at Damon. "Hopefully she's here."

Damon started to walk towards the house, Bonnie close behind him. "Hopefully there's something to drink in the house, I can't listen to him anymore while I'm sober."

* * *

Kai busted through the front door and called her name out over and over but there was no reply. He searched in every room for a clue and eventually ventured into her bedroom; a room he knew very well. Her things were lying all over the floor like she had been here looking for something. Bonnie and Damon helped him look around, Bonnie finding her pregnancy test and Damon picking up pictures of her and Kai together, taken on a polaroid camera. "She's very pretty." Damon commented.

"I know," Kai glanced at the picture and sighed a little, "I was so lucky."

Damon kept flicking through pictures until he came across the baby scan. He looked at it for a moment as a feeling of slight sympathy for the couple swept over him. "You might want to keep this."

Kai took the picture and touched the blur of the baby before putting both pictures into his pocket. "Found anything Bonnie?"

"Yeah, there's a letter addressed to you." She jumped up and handed the letter to him.

Kai sat on her bed and ripped the letter open, reading it aloud. "Dear Kai, I hope you finally realised that I'm still alive and found a way to get me out of this hell. I'm going crazy," he paused for a moment and cleared his throat as he tried to continue without showing his emotions, "I tried to kill myself but I can't die because my family and your family want me to suffer here. I cast a spell that would let me know if you were still alive when I first came here and a little over a month ago, I couldn't feel your life force, so I searched for a way to bring you back and I hope it worked. I can't keep track of the days anymore; I'm starting to give up hope. If you've come to get me, I'll come to you. Just page me. Please remember my number. Love you always… Rosanna." He whispered her name and dropped the letter beside him.

"Do you remember the number?" Damon asked quietly.

"Of course I remember it, I picked it."

"Did you bring your pager?"

"Duh," he picked it out of his pocket, "I'm not an idiot." He started to type her number in and smiled to himself. "555-K-A-I-S-G-R-L."

"If you didn't have such a heart-breaking past, I'd think your puppy love was repulsive." Damon said with a look of disgust. He couldn't judge, when it came to Elena he was just as cliché.

"Now you know how I felt watching you all for months, but you have to keep your girl happy. I was never into the whole lovey dovey thing until I fell in love with her. Rosanna brought out a softer side to me." He stood up and clasped his hands together. "But, now all we have to do is wait for a phone call. Help yourselves to whatever's in the Cole family fridge."

"Aren't you going to come down stairs?" Damon asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit, see what I can find from our past." Kai shooed them out of the room and closed the door.

Bonnie turned to Damon and took him downstairs. "Do you think he's going to be okay? I didn't really expect to see Kai so nice and calm." She whispered.

Damon stepped into the kitchen and started to search the cupboards for anything alcoholic. "Well if I was in his position, I would be the same way. He has to be nice to us because we were the only ones who he could turn to for help."

"I suppose." Bonnie picked a seat at the kitchen table and rested her head on her hand. As she looked around she noticed that there was something odd at the table. "Hmm," she mumbled, "only four chairs."

"What?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at him. "There's only four chairs, but there were five in the family. They literally isolated her." Bonnie turned around in her chair and looked at the staircase. "What do you think he's doing up there?"

"Probably looking at his girlfriend's pictures, crying into them… I don't know."

"Do you feel sorry for him? Because I do and I feel like I shouldn't." she bit her lip and furrowed her brows.

Damon shrugged a little. "Yes and no; It kind of makes sense why he's so messed up, but Bon you've got to remember all the things he's done."

* * *

The phone rang suddenly down the hall which made the two of them jump. They listened to Kai sprint down the stairs and joined him by the phone.

"Rose, Rose are you there?"

"Kai, I can't believe you're actually here!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I gave up hope, I thought I was going to be stuck here forever."

"I would never leave you, you should've knew that."

"I know, but it's hard not to think like that when you're here all by yourself."

He sighed a little and turned his back slightly on Damon and Bonnie. "I know how it feels, but I'm here now. Where are you?"

"I'm in Colorado, I can be in Fairbanks in a few hours."

"Please be here quicker than that because I've missed you more than I can describe without sounding like a jackass."

She laughed a little. "I'll try okay? I should go so I will see you very soon. Please be good, I love you."

"I love you too." It was the first time he said it without trying to make it into a joke and it was the most he ever meant it. He put the phone down and looked at the two watching him. "What? I've heard the way you talk to your loved ones." He pushed past them and went outside to sit on the porch.

"And just like that, Kai's a dick again." Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kai stayed outside, sitting in the same spot for two hours, patiently waiting for Rosanna to come back to him. He could still see her perfect smile in his mind, he could still smell her favourite perfume that gave him headaches but he loved it because it was one more small detail that made-up Rosanna Cole.

He celebrated their anniversary every year in his prison with a trip to their old hotel room where he kept little trinkets of their time together safe. That one day to grieve was all he could manage; every time he thought about that night he fell into a pit of despair. One day of emotions worked for him.

When he saw a car turn the bend of the drive, dust flying around the car like a cloud he jumped down the steps as the car came to a stop and Rosanna got out of the car. They sprinted towards each other, tears of happiness in both of their eyes. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and her hands kept his head where she wanted it so she could kiss him. Damon and Bonnie walked out of the house, secretly happy that he got her back but also eagerly waiting to go back home and bring Elena back.

* * *

"You are going to love 2014 and more importantly you better like the apartment I have for us outside Mystic Falls."

"Kai, this is confusing the hell out of me." She put her hands on her throbbing head and looked at Damon and Bonnie very briefly. "Who are these people and why do I have to help them?"

They all sat at the family table, waiting for the eclipse.

"Your boyfriend put my girlfriend to sleep and the only way she'll wake up is if Bonnie dies." Damon said, slightly glaring at Kai.

"Who's Bonnie?" Rosanna asked.

"I'm Bonnie."

Rosanna nodded and looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know what to think about his actions in her absence.

He held his hands up and gave her the cheeky smile that always made her melt. "I had my reasons."

Rosanna looked at Damon. "So what do I have to do with this?"

"You're going to kill Bonnie and resurrect her again."

"What if I say no?" she said rudely.

"Then you stay here." He said harshly. "We gave Kai what he wanted which was you, so now you have to help him pay up."

Kai knelt beside her and took her hand. She looked down at him and relaxed. "Rosanna, if you help them, we can leave this place and have everything we ever wanted. Everything we talked about."

She nodded and sighed a little. "I'll do whatever you want but after I'm done you will let us live our lives." She looked at Bonnie and then to Damon. "I will take back everything I gave and more if you don't." she stood up and stumbled a little, her hands automatically going back to her temples.

"Rose," Kai sounded concerned but she waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, you have to understand that being locked away for eighteen years has took a toll on my social skills."

"Take your time to adjust because you're going to be meeting a lot of new people very soon." Damon said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe you should take her out for some air?" Bonnie looked at Kai and nodded towards the porch.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "Let's go outside."

* * *

They sat on the porch together, Rosanna safely under his arm and watched for the eclipse. Kai pulled the picture of the scan from his top pocket and handed it to her. "I thought you'd want this."

Rosanna looked at the scan with a smile and bumped her shoulder into his side lightly. "You wanted it too." She looked at him lovingly, taking in every aspect of his face. "Do you remember the day we got this done?"

"I kept asking the doctor if it was a little boy or a little girl." He chuckled.

"It was far too early to know but you were so hopeful that it was going to be a boy. But I always thought of the baby as a she." She put the picture in the pocket of her jeans and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you remember me waking you up extra early because I was so excited and you were so grumpy?"

"I remember everything about that day like it happened yesterday." He admitted.

"It took me six years to stop crying every day and another seven to forgive myself for letting it happen."

He turned to face her and tilted her head up. "You listen to me, there was nothing you could've done. It was your family that did this, not you."

"We could've ran away together, got our dream house in the countryside and had a big family that actually loved us. I should've took your offer when I had the chance instead of worrying so much about being the leader of a coven that didn't even want me in the first place." She smiled slightly as she looked up at him, a single tear rolling down her rosy cheek.

Kai wiped away her tear and pursed his lips. "You know Rose, I did bad things when I found out about what happened to you and our kid, I killed a few of my siblings and demanded the merge and only recently got my revenge on the Gemini coven. But you know, it still doesn't take away the pain of losing the two people I cared about the most and the thing that makes it worse is I have no regrets about what I've done. They deserved everything they got."

She placed her hand on his cheek and ran her fingertips along his stubble. "Look at us, we're like monsters. But I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and moved strands of hair from her face. "You always accepted me for what I am."

"And I always will."

Damon cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him. "Sorry to interrupt your big moment, but the eclipse is coming and it's time to go home."

* * *

The group walked back to the spot under the sun and moon and began their preparations to go home. Kai kept his arm around Rosanna, supporting her as she stood in the cold. Bonnie deposited some of her blood onto the claw's jewel and handed it back to Kai. As he said the spell, Damon and Bonnie made sure they held onto Rosanna tightly; if he was going to leave them behind, Rosanna was going to stay too. But he kept his word because now he had everything to lose, he wouldn't risk losing Rosanna again.

When they got back to 2014, Rosanna stepped away from the group, staring at her old home with a sense of yearning. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed a little. "I'm surprised it's still standing."

"You know, Oscar lives there with his wife." Kai said as he took a step towards her.

"He'd be almost thirty-five now; it's so weird to think of him as a man now instead of the teenager I remember him as." She looked over her shoulder at Kai and then glanced at the group. "Sorry for stopping, I just needed a moment."

"Take as long as you need." Bonnie smiled slightly and looked up at Damon. "We can wait a while longer, can't we?"

"In that case, do you mind if I stay here for a day, I promise Kai and I will come to Mystic Falls and bring your friend back." She turned to them and put her sleeves over her hands as the snow started to fall again. "I just want to have one last day here before I go to a new place."

"Fine," Damon grumbled, "but if you don't come to Mystic Falls, your boyfriend will be a pile of dust."

Kai went to say something but Rosanna put her arm around him and her hand on his chest. "I promise you, I will do whatever I can to help you; I just need one day."

"One day is okay, Damon's just being stubborn. You can understand that he wants his girlfriend back." Bonnie grabbed his forearm and tried to pull him towards the car. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Damon pointed his finger at Kai and Rosanna. "You two have been warned, ashes to ashes and all that."

* * *

Kai and Rosanna checked into the nearest motel and tried to get comfortable. Rosanna wasn't her bubbly self and with everything she'd been through today nobody could blame her. Every bit of technology in the room was like a shiny new toy and she didn't understand how to make any of it work. She played with the side of the TV until Kai pulled her over to him and tried to calm her down.

"I can basically see the thoughts in your head. Just chill out, you're going to enjoy everything this year has to offer." He reassured her with a kiss to her forehead.

"How long did it take for you to wrap your head around all of this?"

"I didn't really watch much TV or get all the latest gadgets. I spent most of my time carrying out my revenge."

"And are you happier now?" she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"I'm happy now that you're here."

"Now we can do what we've always wanted to do, live our lives and carry on with our plan."

Kai took in a deep breath of her scent and held her close. "We can talk about our plan some other time, but right now I just want to enjoy holding you.

As she nuzzled into his chest she felt calmer. There was always something about Kai that brought her tranquillity; maybe it was because they were complete opposites or maybe it was because they've spent most of their lives knowing each other. Kai was always able to read her emotions better than anyone could. They were each other's soulmates, and she wasn't going to change him for anything, he's perfect in her eyes; no matter how many bad things he does.

* * *

As the night moved on, the young couple shared their first night together for the first time in a lifetime. She couldn't keep her hands off him; it was like they were attracted to his body by magnets. Rosanna's kisses sent shivers down his spine and her warm skin against his made him feel like being with her was the most normal experience he could have. He made every moment count with her, it was going to be a long night because they just wanted more and more from each other. Being kept in captivity, away from each other let their minds drift to their first reencounter and this was more electric than they could've expected. The feeling was like pure ecstasy that gushed through Kai and into Rosanna and back again.

When they were done, all Kai could do was hold her and drift into the most peaceful sleep he had had in years. Sleeping beside her was like a dream, everything about Rosanna was like a dream. But it would only be a matter of time before the nightmare began to breakthrough. All the loss she suffered hardened her into a new woman; she was the same Rosanna but this time she wasn't going to let anyone push her or Kai around.


	5. Chapter Four

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

The night was so dark but even in the blackness, Rosanna knew the woods near her childhood home like the back of her hand; even if the trees were gone. All the lights were off in the house but she knew that Oscar would be there. Growing up with her powers, he was the only one who felt sympathy towards her. Although he was very close to their older brother, Samuel, he still loved Rosanna more than any of her family members; his love left when he watched her murder their parents in front of him.

She knocked on the door as loud as she could and waited for any sign of life. After a couple of minutes a landing light came on and Oscar appeared at the door with a baseball bat, peering at her from around a curtain. She met his gaze with her hate filled eyes. It was scary how old he had gotten because in her mind he was still the nineteen-year-old who put her in her prison world.

"Let me in Ozzy." She used his nickname affectionately but she felt very little affection for him.

"What do you want?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to come in. Do I have to open this door myself?" she tilted her head at him like the predator she had become and watched him unlock the door. "Smart move."

"Come in." he grumbled as he moved to the side, keeping the grip on his baseball tight.

"I was planning on it." She said as she stepped over the threshold. She looked at the family portraits on the wall; a wife and two little boys. Then she took a closer look at the wife and realised who it was. "Janet Kennedy? You married my best friend?" she turned to him and shook her head.

"You should know about falling for someone you shouldn't."

"Thing is, Kai and I were always alike; destined to be leaders and destined to be isolated from their families." Her look turned back to the pictures that lined the walls and saw pictures of everyone in her family except for her. "My favourite brother wouldn't even put up my picture, I'm still your sister you know?"

"You murdered our family, what did you expect?"

"I didn't harm you, did I?" she pointed at him and bit her lip. "You know Samuel wanted to kill me and our parents… Well, did you know they murdered an innocent baby?"

Oscar stayed silent and glanced away from her. It told her everything she needed to know.

"Did you even try to stop them, Oscar? Did you tell them that I didn't want to be the leader? Did you think that I was going to be fine with them ruining mine and Kai's life? Was it okay in your mind to terminate an innocent life?" when he didn't answer her she waggled her finger at him and he slid across the floor, closer to him.

He put his hand up and made her back off with the little magic he had. "You and Kai had unnatural powers, that child would've been worse."

"Mum and dad drilled that into your head!" she screamed as she turned away from him. She leaned on a table and glanced up at her reflection. "What did you name my nephews?"

"Sam and Connor." He crossed his arms and kept his eyes glued on her.

She let out a laugh and pushed her hair from her face. "Sam as in Samuel?"

"Did you even have to ask?"

She clenched her jaw and grabbed the mirror from the wall and smashed it onto the floor. "Samuel was more of a monster than I ever was! And you named a child after him?" she started to shake and glanced at the staircase. "Where's Janet and the boys?"

"Thankfully at her parent's house. I knew you would show up, it was only a matter of time. First Kai breaks into the house and then two strangers show up for the claw. I'm not an idiot."

Rosanna made Oscar drop to his knees as she circled him like a shark. "No, but you left yourself wide open for my attack and you know that I'm a lot stronger than you. After all," she leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "I am your leader."

"You're my leader until my boys take over." He turned his head and looked at her. "You wouldn't harm innocent children, would you?"

* * *

Looking at Oscar as he tried his best to seem like a hardened nail reminded Rosanna of herself before her life changed; trying to reason with the villain in her life but now she was the villain in his. He looked so much like her that it gave her flashbacks of May 9th; the night her and Kai were sent away. She put her hands on the side of her face as the voices in her mind that kept her company in her isolation returned and turned away from him, stepping away as she tried her best not to get too riled up.

"You know I wouldn't hurt them." She shook her head and turned back to him. "You're just trying to hurt me."

"No, I'm not. I'm just trying to tell you that you've become more and more like Kai. Didn't he try to kill his four-year-old siblings?"

"Kai was grief stricken!"

"And what about in Mystic Falls? He killed Josette while she was pregnant. You know, word travels fast through the Alliance." He taunted.

"No, you're making that up!" Rosanna was about to snap and Oscar wanted her to.

"Why don't you ask him, or are you too scared that he'll confirm that I've been telling the truth?"

Rosanna clenched her fist and started to fry Oscar's brain. He collapsed onto the floor, writhing in pain but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a scream. She turned away from him, her hand still in a fist as she took deep breaths to release her anger. As she slowly relaxed her fist, Oscar scrambled towards a large shard of glass, keeping it behind his back.

"You know he told me he did bad things and I understand why; he lost the emotions that I helped him build up in his isolation but I don't know the full story. I'll never judge him for his actions."

"You're making excuses for him." He choked out.

Rosanna looked over at him and slowly walked towards him. "And what have you done for the past eighteen years? Anything you have said has been excuses for mum and dad."

He sniggered and shook his head at her. "I felt guilty for a month or two but then I thought about everything again," as quickly as he could he jammed the sharp glass blade into her side and watched her drop to the ground, "and then I realised that you were just an abomination, an unnatural monster."

Rosanna's shaking hands moved to the bleeding wound as she groaned in pain. Before Oscar could do anything to her she twisted her hand and snapped his neck. She lifted her head to watch him fall and once he hit the ground, so did the back of her head. She wasn't going to die just yet; Rosanna was only back and it would take more than an open wound to kill her.

* * *

Kai woke up an hour after he fell asleep and unsurprisingly Rosanna wasn't there. He knew that she would wait until he slept to get her revenge; he wasn't angry about it; a part of him was impressed by the new side of her. He always told Rosanna that she was too soft on the ones who hurt her and it just took eighteen years of misery to make her stand up for herself. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come in, and when she did, she fell in; she was starting to go into shock. He rushed over to her and put his hand on the glass as if he was going to pull it out but she grabbed onto his wrist and shook his head.

"If you pull it out, I'm going to bleed to death." She whispered.

"If I don't pull it out you're going to cause yourself more damage. I'm not going to let you bleed to death." He picked her up and lay her down on the bed as carefully as he could. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

She grabbed onto the pillow and put the corner of it into her mouth. She grabbed onto him as he pulled the glass from her ribcage, tears dripping down her face. He placed his hand onto the gaping wound and reached for a towel.

"Oscar had it coming." He mumbled to himself as he held the towel on the gushing gash. "How did you do it?"

"Snapped his neck." She choked out through her tears.

"I would've stabbed him, it's more personal. But then again you have your own powers to play with." He scooped her up in his arms and let her lean on him. "Keep your hand pressed on that towel."

She nodded and rolled her eyes up to look at him as he carried her out to the car. "He knew about the baby."

Kai clenched his jaw a little, she could see the muscles move in his face. "I guessed that." He looked down at her and shrugged a little. "And we're the abominations." He placed her into the front seat of the car they hijacked and put her seat belt on. "You know, I'm proud of you. You finally stood up for yourself and you're a lot darker than I thought. It's kind of hot."

She managed to get out a laugh through her breath. "I will always do what needs to be done… Always."

He kissed her forehead gently and winked at her, "It'll be our little secret."

"His body's in the trunk of the car." She confessed.

He smiled and shook his head, closing the door. "Of course it is, hopefully we don't get pulled over."

* * *

The wait was basically killing Damon; he was so impatient. He couldn't help but be excited that he was going to get Elena back. When he told Alaric, what was going on he knew he couldn't say no to bringing Jo back; it wouldn't be fair that Elena would be saved and Jo wouldn't. Kai kind of owed it to Jo to bring her back. He watched Alaric set his wife's body beside Elena's and took a sip of bourbon to calm his excitement but it didn't work, he was on the edge and every minute that passed, he found himself looking at the clock.

"It was a little weird digging my wife up from her grave." Alaric commented as he sat down beside the table Jo was lying on.

"There's nothing normal about all of this," Bonnie replied when Damon ignored him, "but at least we get the ones we lost back."

"If Kai shows up," Damon finally said as he refreshed his glass, "he's past his deadline."

"Give him a chance, Alaska is a long way from here and it was their first day seeing each other in eighteen years." Bonnie tried to cut Kai some slack but Damon wasn't having it.

"We made a deal." Kai said as he burst into the house, Rosanna draped in his arms. "I stick to my promises. I suggest you give her some of your blood or she'll die."

"What happened to her?" Bonnie said as she walked over to them.

"We ran into a little trouble." Kai shrugged and looked at Damon. "Tick tock, it's not as if she's going to die or anything."

Damon bit into his wrist and placed it on Rosanna's mouth. "Spill the beans jackass."

"It was just a Cole family reunion, it's no big deal. You should actually see the other guy." He smirked a little and looked down at Rosanna with concern on his face. "She had to kill her brother last night, he wasn't too pleased to see her back again."

"Nothing we've got to worry about, right?" Damon glared at him with a raised brow.

"It's taken care of."

Rosanna opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar place. "Where am I?"

Kai looked down at her and sat her down on the nearest chair. "You're with Damon and Bonnie; you kind of passed out in Ohio, but you're all healed up now."

She put her head in her hands and rubbed her hands all over her face. "I'll do the spell in a minute," she could feel Damon's eyes on the back of her head, "I just need to recover fully."

Kai looked over at him with a scowl. "Back off or we leave."

"Then she can go back to her prison world."

Rosanna stood up and placed her hand on Kai's chest. "Calm down, I'm okay." She looked over at the table and noticed two bodies. "Who's that?"

Kai looked around her and followed her gaze and shook his head when he saw his twin's lifeless body. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Then make it part of the deal. I think you owe it to her." Alaric said, standing up defensively.

"Who is it?" Rosanna looked at Kai.

"That's Josette, I kind of killed her because she was going to give birth to a set of twins." He put his hand on Rosanna's shoulder as she went silent.

She looked at him and realised what Oscar said was right and although she didn't agree with killing a pregnant woman, she knew that Kai wasn't the same when she was gone. She sighed a little and looked at Alaric with a little bit of sympathy. "I'll bring her back, but if you're going to add to our deal, so am I."

"And what do you want witch bitch?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms.

"I want half the town to be a no go zone for your little posse. If Kai and I are going to start our lives again, I don't want your interference."

Damon looked at the hope on Alaric's face and couldn't let his best friend down yet again so reluctantly, he nodded. "Bring her back first."

Rosanna went over to the body and inspected it carefully. "I'm just going to give you a heads up, I can't bring back the unborn." She glanced at Kai as he turned his back then looked at Alaric. "If I could I would."

"The Gemini coven actually protected our babies and they're in our friend Caroline." He informed her as quietly as he could, but Kai still heard and it peaked his interest.

* * *

Rosanna placed her hand on Jo's forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. The lights in the house began to flicker as she started to use her magic. Kai looked around with a smirk, all her hard work all those years ago; all the studying and practicing paid off. She was at the peak of her power and there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that she deserved to win against Samuel. When Jo gasped back to life everyone realised that Rosanna was a force to be reckoned with, including Kai; it was the first time he had ever saw her bring a person back from the dead. Jo gripped onto her and looked in her eyes, knowing exactly who she was. Rosanna glanced down at Alaric and let him take her place beside Jo.

She gripped onto the table and moved around to Elena as Bonnie took a spot beside her best friend. "When you die, it's going to hurt a little but it won't last long." she patted the empty spot beside Elena and gave her a look of reassurance. "Don't be scared."

"With the number of things I've gone through, I think this is the least scary thing that's ever happened." Bonnie hopped up onto the table and smiled a little. "If I hadn't of saw you bring Jo back, I think I would've been a little more nervous about this." She admitted.

"I've spent years honing my craft, you're in safe hands." Rosanna looked to Damon and nodded him over to Elena. "She's going to want to see you first when she wakes up."

Damon looked at Elena and moved to her side, gripping onto her hand. Rosanna took Bonnie's hand and mumbled a spell under her breath, slowly making it a whisper. Life drained from Bonnie like it was escaping through every pore until her body slumped on the table. She was greeted by darkness as Elena's life returned to her body. Not only was Damon staring at her when she woke but so was Alaric, Jo and Kai.

"What's going on? What's he doing here?" she said as she held onto Damon.

"I'll explain it all to you later." He said quietly as he tried not to disturb Rosanna. He patted Kai on the shoulder and said, "This will be the only time you ever hear me say this, but thank you."

Kai smirked and shook his head, pointing at Rosanna. "She's the one you need to thank."

* * *

Something was wrong, it wasn't usually this hard to bring someone back from the dead but something was going on, on the other side. Something was fighting against Rosanna like it didn't want Bonnie to be brought back yet. Rosanna held out her hand for Kai and he joined her, taking her hand.

"What's going on?" Elena asked in a panic.

"Bonnie's fighting me, something's going on." She looked at Kai and let him combine her magic with his. "Do you remember the spell?"

"Not really." He confessed.

"Put your hand on her forehead and follow my words. Viteam aetenamus mortalitas."

He concentrated hard on the spell, trying to remember the words she taught him many years ago and following every one of her directions and he too felt the pull against their combined magic.

* * *

For the other side, everything was dull and blank like a canvas before a masterpiece. Bonnie looked around and followed an outlined path on the floor where she saw her grandmother at the end of it. She ran over to her and held onto her as tight as she could, a tear of joy in her eye about to fall.

"Gramps, I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too my dear, but you can't stay; it's not your time. But I have a message to give you before you go." Sheila took Bonnie's hands and rubbed the top of them gently. "Whatever Rosanna asks you to do, do it. You can trust her."

"Is something going on?"

"Not yet, but it's coming and there's no stopping it. She's going to need your help and for the greater good, I hope you give it to her. I was wrong about her; everyone was wrong about her." She whispered to herself.

"Can't you tell me what's going to happen?" Bonnie was almost pleading with her but her gramps just shook her head. "How will I know what to do?"

"When the time comes, you'll know… Now go Bonnie, you've outstayed your welcome here." Her gramps let go of her and once she let go, she disappeared.

* * *

Bonnie came back to life, jolting up automatically, heaving for air. Kai stepped away from her and rubbed his hand on the back of his jeans while Rosanna patted her back. "It's never pleasant being brought back." She said quietly as she tried to find some way of comforting her.

"What happened Bonnie? You had us all worried." Damon asked as Elena reached over to take Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie grinned at Elena and looked at everyone who was staring at her. "I got a message on the other side, but it wasn't that clear." She turned to Rosanna as she returned to Kai's side. "Did you know my gramps?"

Rosanna ran her fingers through her hair and chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "She was an ally to the Alliance and before I got my power she tutored me but like everyone else, she thought I was evil."

"It's a small world, even smaller when you're a witch." Kai said with a smirk as he draped his arm around Rosanna's shoulder. "Now, to our part of the deal, we'd like to see a map please."


	6. Chapter Five

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Going to their own home was like a luxury to the young couple; both were drained from their combined spell and Rosanna was still reliving her brother's death in her head. She took a father from his kids and she didn't even feel as much remorse as she thought she would. She went through hell in her prison world and something in her mind wouldn't let her forget the memories. She tried to kill herself and get rid of the pain and emptiness inside of her but the flaw of her plan was the curse the Gemini coven put on them; they were to spend eternity alone. Kai's method of survival was to lose all emotion and give up his humanity while Rosanna absorbed all her woe and become consumed by it. As she thought back to her time in her lonely world, she blocked out everything Kai was saying to her; she just sat on a couch with a small glass of wine in her hand.

* * *

"Earth to Rosanna," Kai waved his hand in front of her face until she looked at him, "are you okay?"

She nodded and took a sip from the glass, screwing her face up at the strong taste. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Did you even hear what I said?" he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that she wasn't listening to him.

"You asked me if I wanted a refill, which I would." She smiled a little and waved the glass at him.

He took the glass from her and shook his head as he went into the kitchen. "I actually asked if you like this place."

Rosanna looked around and crossed her legs as she took in every detail Kai put in to the decoration. The few photos he had from the trip to her prison world were already framed and displayed, he painted the living room in her favourite colour and he had one more surprise up his sleeve.

"I love it Kai, you've done such a good job." She took the newly refilled glass from him.

"I've one more surprise." He grabbed his backpack from the corner of the room and pulled out a small, orange bear.

She sat up and held her hand out excitedly. "Is that the beanie baby you bought me for our second anniversary?"

He handed it over to her and took the space beside her, watching her play with it carefully. "Every year on our anniversary I would take a drive up to Colorado and look at pictures that I found in my bedroom. Of course, I forgot to grab them before I left, but I did manage to keep Mr Snuggles with me for the journey home."

She bit her lip and cuddled the bear, sniffing the top of its head. "I can still smell the cologne you used to wear. You have no idea how happy this has made me."

He gently stroked her cheek with his fingertip and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "You have no idea how happy it made me when I found it." His small smile turned to a frown as he gazed at her face. "I honestly did think you were dead for all those years. I didn't even realise you were trapped in your own world until you brought me back."

"I always had hope that you would come and find me."

"Without you in my life, I went back to my old ways; to the Kai that pushed you away and to the Kai that hated the world."

She put her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll never understand what you went through in that world and you'll never understand what I went through but we're together now and we'll work things out."

"Why do you have to be such a smart ass?" he put her glass on the floor and pulled her into his arms.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Trust me, I'm really not a smart ass. I've done my fair share of stupid things but at least we have our plan to keep us distracted." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Half the town is in our care which means we're one step closer to getting rid of the Alliance."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "We'll start planning tomorrow, just rest for now."

She lay in a space between him and the sofa and wrapped her body around his. "Maybe I don't want to rest." Her eyes were already starting to close over as soon as she got comfortable; she couldn't deny that she was drained.

"I don't care what you want to do, I want you to rest so you're going to rest." He draped his arms around and watched her as she started to drift to sleep.

Everything started to feel normal again, like they hadn't been parted for eighteen years and that nothing wicked had ever happened to them; of course, they would always think of what they lost but there would be the few minutes where it was like it didn't happen at all. It was how he knew they would be fine, they could overcome anything.

* * *

 _April 1992, Huntington, Utah_

"How are things with you and Rosanna? Are you even still together?" Artie asked his best friend as he played with a bit of grass.

"What do you mean? Are we still together? Of course, we are; we came here together."

Artie looked around and laughed to himself quietly. "So, where is she?"

Kai gave him a look and rolled his eyes. "She's with Janet talking about boys," he glanced towards the meeting hall and smirked a little, "probably telling her what I wicked lay I am."

Artie screwed up his face and fixed his glasses as they started to stem up from the heat radiating from his face. "I don't think Rosanna is the kind of girl that talks about that stuff. How long has it been now?"

"That we've dated? Almost a year. I'm going to take her to Colorado Springs for our anniversary." He spotted Rosanna from the corner of his eye and shot a wink in her direction. She pouted at him which made him chuckle to himself.

"Does she know about our plan?"

"Which plan? To start a wicked band and get a hippy van or the other thing?"

"The Zodiac plan." He mouthed. He was acting like the whole world was watching but very few people paid much attention to Artie.

"Yeah I told her like the first couple of days I got with her. She doesn't talk about it though because she knows that we're going to murder them in cold blood and not blink twice."

"Does she care that her parents are included in the list of people to get rid of?"

"I assume she doesn't but who knows." He shrugged a little and lay back on the green grass. "I am so happy we're not in a cold state this year, Alaska was nice I guess but this is so much better."

Artie ignored Kai's comment about the weather and tapped his legs with open palms which only ticked Kai off. He stopped when Kai cleared his throat and sighed. "I figured out how we're going to carry out our plan."

"Lay it on me Brainiac."

"First, we win our trials and become the leaders."

"I'm starting to like the sound of this…"

"Then we gather all the outcasts who have a half decent power."

Kai sat up on his knees and grabbed at the grass, "You've got my attention now take it to the end zone."

"And we just kill everyone." Artie tried so hard to fit into the puzzle that Kai needed him to be a part of. He didn't want to kill anyone but Kai did, he lived for his revenge.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want to hear." He pointed at Artie and grinned, "This is why you're my right-hand man."

* * *

A shadow clouded Artie as took his glasses off; it was Rosanna and when he put the thick specs back on his face he was greeted to the sight of Kai and his girl playing tonsil tennis. Secretly he was jealous that Kai was able to get her and he wasn't; Artie spent every year at the meetings trying to get close to her and Kai swooped in and took her from him the first year he came back.

She sat beside Kai and smiled her gorgeous smile at Artie. "Hey you."

"Hi Rosanna." He said nervously, she only sat down and he was already starting to sweat.

"What were you two talking about?" she looked at Kai and smiled when he met her eyes with his.

"Just revenge tactics."

"I thought I was part of this dream team?"

"You are Rose, we were just talking about the good stuff that you hate so much." Kai looked at Artie and noticed this his skin was shinier than usual and sniggered to himself. "Tell her what we're going to do."

"Kill people." He said in a tone as if he was disappointed in himself.

"No you've got to say it with confidence, like this," Kai clenched his fist and raised it into the air, "We're going to kill people." He said, bursting with confidence.

Rosanna put her hand on Kai's chest and made him look at her. "Did you tell Artie what I suggested?"

"No, but I will now." Kai turned his head dramatically to Artie and sat up a little. "Rosanna thinks we should make the Zodiacs a permanent thing, like when the Alliance is gone and our lame ass families are dead that we create a safe place for people like us."

* * *

Artie couldn't tell if Kai liked the plan or not and panicked. He couldn't lose his two best friends and if he didn't impress them he felt like he would. They didn't need him to third wheel, they had each other now. He thought Kai hated the plan but couldn't tell Rosanna so he did what he thought was the right thing.

He laughed conceitedly and raised his voice a little. "You can't be serious, that's the dumbest plan I've ever heard." When he saw Rosanna's happy face turn into a thing of hurt, he looked at Kai and noticed that his face was angrier than usual. "Did you actually like the plan?"

"Yes I actually liked the plan." Kai looked up at Rosanna as she got up quickly. "Where are you going? He didn't mean it like that."

She glanced at Kai with watery eyes and covered her mouth. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

He heard her sniffle before she ran off and jumped up onto his feet. "Listen, I know you feel like you have to impress me by acting like me but just be the geeky little weirdo that I've always known. Plus, I'm totally buzzed to be friends with the only Firestarter in this freak show so it's not that hard to not mess it up."

Artie smiled a little and went to say something but Kai stopped him in his tracks and pointed at him.

"But if you ever make Rosanna cry again, I will take your magic and make you eat fire for breakfast." He gave Artie a warning sneer and jogged after Rosanna, following her to the front of the house.

* * *

When he walked up to her she was a sobbing mess. Her make up smeared all over her face. The sleeves of the T-shirt she stole from Kai was wet from wiping her nose and her hair was messy. Kai sighed a little and pulled her into his comforting arms. "Artie didn't mean what he said, he was just trying to look like a bad ass in front of you. He's got a massive crush on me."

"Are my ideas complete trash?" she pulled away from him and crossed her arms.

"No Rosanna, you bring the balance into all of this. You actually give people a reason to join us in our fight against the Alliance." Kai grazed his bottom lip with his teeth and clasped his hands together. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

She nodded and dried her eyes with her sleeves which made Kai squirm a little. She was wearing and ruining his favourite T-shirt. "You're not going to kick me when I'm down, are you?"

"I'm going to tell you this because I love you, and before you get all girly on me, I'm not going to make it into a joke. You need to toughen up, right now you're like Bambi wearing a bow and skipping over a rainbow. You're too nice."

"Is there such a thing as being too nice?"

"Oh yeah and you're the definition of it. I like how you're nice even to the people who treat you so badly, it actually makes my heart tingle from how charming you are but if you want to help us disband the Alliance, you're going to have to become Bambi on LSD; cute but a little rough around the edges."

She dropped her arms beside her sides and placed her hands on her hips. "I can be nasty."

"When it comes to us isolating ourselves even further from the covens, I hope you can take the heat because I don't want to lose you." He reached out to her and pulled her a little closer when she took his hand. "You're the only good thing in my life."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Everyone was still on a high after their loved ones came back. Jo was the only one who wasn't entirely happy with the way things worked out; she felt jealous that Caroline was the one who was carrying her children and Alaric could tell. He stepped away from her and pulled Damon to the side of the room.

"Everything okay? You look like you've just been punched." Damon commented with a little grin.

"I thought Jo was going to be happy to be back but I think she isn't pleased that Caroline's pregnant with our kids."

Damon glanced between Caroline and Jo and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "I completely forgot about that."

"What are we going to do? Kai isn't going to help us out anymore." Alaric crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "He made that abundantly clear."

"Listen, I'll call Rosanna because she seems like she's softer than Kai and maybe she could convince him to do it for us." Damon poured a drink and handed it to Alaric with a whimsical look. "Just tell her to enjoy this while she isn't pregnant."

Alaric threw him a dirty look as he walked away and took a sip from it. "I think I need it more.

As the phone rang on, Damon crossed his fingers that Rosanna would answer instead of Kai but luck wasn't on his side. He heard Kai's tired voice on the other end of the phone and he closed his eyes and screwed up his face.

* * *

"Kai, it's Damon."

"I know, I have caller I.D. What do you want now?"

"Is Rosanna there, I have a question for her."

Kai looked down at Rosanna as she slept beside him. "She's out cold, why are you wanting to invite us over for a celebration party?"

"I'm just going to bite the bullet here and ask you directly; will you give Jo the twins back seen as you're the almighty Gemini coven leader and the only one who can actually do the spell?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone as Kai thought over his options. If he didn't do it he knew that Rosanna would convince him to do it anyway. If he did it of his own accord, Rosanna might reward him.

"Fine, I'll put Rosanna to bed and come over but this better be the last favour for you."

"Can I take a rain check on that?" When Kai hung up, Damon looked at the screen of his phone before putting it back in his pocket. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Being face to face with her twin brother again after him stabbing her in the back brought up a lot of feelings for her; she didn't know if she should slap him for killing her or thank him for finding a way to bring her back. Touching his hands and looking in his eyes gave her shivers and he knew it did. He gave her a smirk and tilted his head. "Something wrong Josie?"

"It's just strange seeing you again and it's even stranger seeing Rosanna again."

"Bet you didn't imagine that was going to happen because a few months ago I wouldn't have guessed it was possible."

"I guess so. Let's just get this spell out of the way so I can enjoy being pregnant again and you can go back to your girlfriend."

Kai closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Good enough for me." He waved Caroline over and put on hand on her while keeping a tight grip of Jo's. He peeked down at the baby bump that formed on Jo's body and let go of both girls. "Looks like you're big again, Sis."

"Thank god." Caroline exhaled as she ran her hand down her flat stomach.

"My thoughts exactly." Jo looked up at Kai as his eyes kept flickering to the baby bump. "Do you want to feel them move around?"

His eyes moved up to her face as he shook his head. "I'm fine, it's just abnormal."

"Well, there's no normalcy in our lives."

"You're singing to the choir." He scratched the back of his head and started to back away. "Keep me updated on their progress; you know, cause I'm the uncle and all that."

"I thought you didn't even want them to be born?" she asked with a slight smile; she knew he was starting to calm down now that he had a reason to settle down.

Kai stared at Jo awkwardly and sighed a little. "I think it would be good for Rosanna to have a couple of kids to spoil."

"Nothing's stopping you now from having your own kids." She teased him without realising that she was reminding him of a rough time, but he reacted well.

"Maybe," his eyes glazed over as he thought about the family he could've had now with Rosanna, "take care of them anyway."

When she grasped at the fact that she brought up a bad memory for him, she covered her mouth and placed a hand on her chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

He waved off her apology and zipped up his jacket. "I'm okay, you were right to say it; nothing is stopping us now." He lingered in the doorway for a second as he considered if he was ready to be a father before he shook off the thought; with everything they were planning to do, it would be too risky, he couldn't lose another shot of having a family with her. "See you around, Sis."


	7. Chapter Six

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Morning came quickly and the light shone into the bedroom like a beacon of possibility. Rosanna woke up first as she always did and felt a sense of relief in the pit of her stomach; she was trapped in a nightmarish flashback and she was happy to realise that she wasn't reliving the past. She let Kai sleep as she crept into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. She wanted to bring Oscar back even though she knew Kai wouldn't approve of her decision but she wanted to reconcile with him and make him see how bad the Alliance was and still is; Rosanna needed the help of her coven and Oscar was the way to get that help. In her absence, he took control of the Taurus coven and if they were going to listen to anyone, it would be him.

She tiptoed out to the car and opened the trunk to see her brother's body still there. She looked for any decomposition before bringing life back to his body. His eyes snapped open and air returned to his lungs with a cough. He looked up at his sister and tried to stay peaceful; if he infuriated her he knew he wouldn't see his children or his wife again.

* * *

"Hello brother dearest, it's nice to see you alive again." She commented as she stood back.

"Why'd you bring me back?" he climbed out of the small trunk with her help.

"You're my brother." Rosanna closed the trunk and crossed her arms. "I want to sort things out between us and I need your help."

"Firstly, there is nothing to sort out between us and secondly, I don't want to help you."

She rolled her eyes and nodded towards the apartment building. "Do you want to come in for something to eat and we can chat and be civil with each other?" her face was hopeful and Oscar couldn't turn her down.

"Fine, I'll hear you out but I don't know if anything's going to come of this."

"All we can do is try, but maybe now that you're a bit older and have kids of your own, you might see that I'm right."

He scoffed and followed her inside. "We're siblings at the end of the day, I don't think we'll ever see eye to eye."

She put her finger to her mouth and hushed him. "Kai's sleeping and I don't want to break up a fight today," she wrapped her cardigan around her figure tightly and opened the door, "I'm not able for it."

Oscar had a glimmer of concern for her but it quickly faded. A part of him still cared for her but the brainwashing of their parents was still strong. "If he stays away from me, I'll stay away from him."

* * *

She made him something to eat and set the plate with a cup of strong coffee in front of him. Leaning on the back of a chair she looked at him with the tiniest bit of happiness. She always favoured Oscar the most out of her family and she hoped their childhood bond was stronger than the filth their parents put in his head. Seeing him, sitting at the table in her home made her think that there was a chance to have her little brother back on her side.

"I remembered that this was your favourite breakfast growing up, I made it every year on your birthday when I was trapped." She confessed as she made herself some coffee.

"If you were so hung up on my birthday and being a good sister now by bringing me back to life, why kill me in the first place?" he talked with his mouth full, he always did that as a teenager.

"You don't know what it was like over there, in that prison… Alone." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "When I came back I had all these emotions; love, happiness, anger and frustration. I'm not the same person I was, I'm not as nice as what I used to be." She heated her hands up on the roasting mug and took a tiny sip. "The loss of a child is something you can never get over; it always sticks with you."

Oscar coughed a little and put down his fork and knife, "You know, I know how loss feels too," when Rosanna looked at him with teary eyes, he looked away, "My big brother and my parents were snatched away from me, right in front of my eyes. But not only them but my big sister." He looked her dead in the eyes and clenched his jaw. "You weren't just a sister but you were my best friend."

Suddenly, a watershed of rage filled her; she couldn't herself back. "So why did you send me away!? Why did you let them do what they did to me!?" she shouted as she stepped towards him. "You ruined my life but not only mine, but the love of my life's."

Her shouting woke Kai up from his sleep and made him panic. When he walked into the kitchen he looked at the distraught Rosanna, crying into her hands and her brother who clearly wasn't dead anymore. He stared at her black-haired brother as he went over to her, pulling her into him. "What's going on here, Rosanna?"

"I'm trying to make him see that we're not bad people, but he's hung up on the past." She dried her eyes and sighed, almost giving up.

"Why do you even care? I know and you know that we're not what we're made out to be." He tilted her head up and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Oscar watched them and found a similarity between them and his wife; the way they care about each other, the way that they comfort each other and the amount of love they share. He couldn't look at them any longer without feeling guilty. He imagined that this was the way they were when they were in their safe place, away from the prying eyes of the covens and away from their families. If only he had of saw this side sooner, it would've saved a major loss.

"He's my brother Kai and I love him, just like you love Josette. You gave her the twins back because you do love her deep down, as much as you like to hide it." Rosanna said quietly as she put her head on his chest.

Oscar looked at Kai and furrowed his brows, "You brought Josette back?"

"Shhh, we're kind of having a moment here." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Listen, I don't know why you decided to bring me back Rosanna," he got up slowly and held his hand out towards her. Kai glared at him and softened up when she let go of him and walked over to her brother, taking his hand, "But I can see that you're not a monster, neither is Kai but you're not innocent."

"Trust me, the two of us know that we aren't innocent but I brought you back because I want to take down the Alliance because they're not exactly innocent either," she squeezed his hand and let out a nervous breath, "what's going to happen if your kids have a gift that the Alliance doesn't accept; will you outcast them too, knowing exactly what happened to me?"

Oscar shook his head, trying to imagine having to make that choice. "I would never outcast my children, I would take them and we would run."

"And what kind of life is that? Jumping from town to town with the fear of them finding you and killing you; all of you?" Rosanna shook her head and smacked the back of Oscar's head gently. "This is your wake-up call. The Alliance is barbaric and they have to be stopped."

He put his hand on the back of his head. "Tell me what you're planning and I'll help as best as I can."

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Damon and Elena's first morning together. Putting the pan of pancakes to the side, Elena answered the door with only Damon's shirt covering her modesty. There was a woman with long, red hair, shocked to see her standing there half naked. Elena hid behind the door and popped her head around the door. "Sorry, can I help you?" she said as her face went rosy.

"Does a Damon Salvatore live here?" she said sternly but Elena could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Who's asking?" he said from the staircase.

"I'm Janet Cole, Oscar's wife. Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oscar, who's Oscar?" Elena was confused, she didn't spend her first night being back having a debrief about what was going on. She only knew the basics; Kai and his girlfriend helped her get her life back.

Damon stepped towards the door and patted Elena on the shoulder, "I'll be back soon," he stepped outside, wagging his finger at Janet and watched Elena close the door behind him, "how did you find me?"

"After you and your friend came for the claw, Oscar was on edge. It was bad enough that Kai showed up but then a vampire and a Bennett witch shows up a month later? He knew something was going on. He told me your name before he told me to take our sons to safety." She explained carefully.

"You know I don't care for surprise visits, so this better be good."

"I fear my husband is dead, my boys are distraught and our coven is on edge."

"What does this have to do with me?" Damon crossed his arms.

"Oscar is in Mystic Falls; I don't know if he's dead or alive but a part of me tells me that he's gone." Her lip quivered as she looked away from him. "If he's dead then your town is going to have a big mess on its hands."

Damon got a sinking feeling in his stomach; he knew Oscar was dead, Kai openly admitted that, but Damon wasn't going to be the one to inform Janet of her husband's untimely demise; that was Rosanna and Kai's job. "What are you going to do?"

"The Taurus coven is coming to look for answers and if we don't like what we find, you and your friend along with Kai Parker and Rosanna Cole will be punished for your crimes against the coven."

He screwed up his face and shook his head. "Great, who doesn't love a witch trial?"

"You may hope he's alive or you'll be seeing me again very soon." She got into her car, staring at Damon; she got the feeling that he was keeping something from her but she was going to find out what it was, she owed as much to herself and her kids.

* * *

Once Janet left, Damon didn't know what to do or who to call first. He settled on Kai, after all it was their problem and more importantly, his fault for all of this. It took a couple of attempts before Kai answered the phone and he wasn't entirely happy when he heard Damon's voice.

"What else do you want now?"

"Somebody's chipper this morning. Hello to you too." Damon sat on the porch steps, he couldn't tell Elena what was going on, she's human she would die in the crossfire.

"This isn't a good time."

"Well make it a good time. Does the name Janet Cole mean anything to you?"

"Why?" his interest was piqued.

"She gave me a little visit today, convinced that her darling husband is dead which he is. Be prepared for the Taurus coven to pay you and Rosanna a little visit."

"I'm surprised you're telling me this; I would've thought you'd like to see the two of us die while you and your friends have everything you could ever want."

"Well, there's one other thing… If they find that Oscar is dead, they're going to come for me and Bonnie."

Kai laughed ominously and went silent for a moment. "That sounds like a problem."

"You've got that right. So how about you get that pretty little girlfriend of yours to bring her brother back and no one has to get hurt."

"I'll pass the message on." Kai hung up the phone which left Damon feeling less confident that everything was going to be okay. There was always going to be a part of Kai that would be psychopathic but there was hope that he'd do the right thing especially because Rosanna was here.

* * *

"The coven's coming?" Oscar sounded shocked but he knew that they wouldn't take his death at their hands lightly. "Janet must've went home with the boys," he gasped a little and got up, "my boys think I'm dead."

"Well they wouldn't have been wrong; you were dead and now you're not." Kai smiled as he motioned with his hands.

"You need to show them that Kai and I can be trusted." Rosanna said as she put her hand on his arm. "Your boys will be fine when they see that you're alive."

He looked at his sister with a grimace but then relaxed his features. "How am I going to show them that you can be trusted?"

"Well, for starters you're alive and unharmed." Kai said as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Yeah, now I'm alive and unharmed but you're forgetting that the house was covered in my blood."

"Then you tell them that Rosanna had a change of heart and now we're trustworthy."

"And," Rosanna stood in front of Oscar, "we have the claw, they don't have anything that can put us away so technically I'm going to have to be their leader. A coup would allow me to kill them all." She stepped over to Kai and put her hand on his back. "Treason is forbidden without a just cause."

"So is a move against the Alliance." Oscar reminded.

"I think the death on an innocent child is just enough." Kai said bitterly, tensing under Rosanna's hand.

Oscar sighed and rubbed his face with his open palms. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Give me your phone and go change into something clean. I'm sure Kai won't object to letting you borrow a T-shirt." Rosanna held her hand out for his phone.

"I actually would object." Kai piped up.

Oscar glanced at Kai and got up, handing over his phone. "The password is Samuel's birthday." His tone was awkward and he stiffened up as she stared at the wallpaper of a family portrait; she was cropped out.

"This is awkward." Kai whispered as he put his glass in the sink.

"Do you remember his birthday?"

"Of course," she typed in the date of birth and searched the contacts for Janet's number, "just go get a T-shirt." She headed to the front door and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kai watched her leave and looked at Oscar as he stood in the same spot looking very uncomfortable. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He walked past him with his hands up defensively and stopped right at the bedroom doorway. "I'll try and find you something cheap enough for your taste."

* * *

The forest behind the cemetery came alive with the arrival of the small coven. Rosanna and Kai were already waiting for them when they appeared, led by Janet; the ex-best friend of Rosanna. It was a bitter sweet moment to be reunited face to face, she had aged so much while Rosanna still had the appearance of a twenty-one-year-old. They just stared at each other filled with mixed emotions while Kai watched the coven.

"Rosanna Cole, we were summoned here to give you the chance to turn yourself in or face the prosecution of the coven." Janet finally said with a firm face.

"What's the charge?" she said crossly.

"The death of your brother, Oscar Cole; leader of the Taurus coven in your absence."

"This is all very formal for a reunion between ex besties. I was hoping to see Janet finally freak out after years in Rosanna's shadow." Kai teased with a grin.

"Shut up Kai, you always were a little leach to the Alliance. It was always a shame that you couldn't generate your own magic." Janet said as she turned her look to him. "Are you leaching off Rosanna now?"

"You might not have heard, but I'm the Gemini leader, I've got my own magic to play around with." He winked and levitated her off the ground.

"Kai," Rosanna warned, trying not to crack a smile.

"I'm only playing around," he dropped her back onto the ground, "it was just a bit of fun."

Janet was a little shaken, she thought that with Kai's death he would lose his status but Rosanna had to of restored that too. "Enough of these silly games, where is my husband?"

Rosanna looked over her shoulder as Oscar emerged from the trees, unharmed and content. "I'm okay Janet."

* * *

The coven turned their gaze upon Janet which made her nervous. She walked towards him slowly, "But the blood in the house and your disappearance," she looked him over, ignoring the glare from Kai and Rosanna, "you were brought back. Why?"

Oscar glanced at his sister and sighed a little. "Rosanna is safe, we can trust her. She's our true coven leader."

Janet was confused, for the past eighteen years Oscar had taken the burden of carrying the coven because they were told Rosanna couldn't be trusted. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I would like my ceremony to take place here where I will be moving the whole coven to." She said quietly, leaning in to her sister-in-law.

Janet looked at her and relaxed herself. "We can't just move the whole coven here."

"Look at how many of you there are, the coven is nowhere near the size of what it once was." Rosanna looked at all the familiar faces and stepped in front of them. "In my absence at my family's hands, you have lost your status as the strongest coven in the Alliance and why is that? What has the Alliance done to you?"

* * *

"Arthur Sinclair, that's what happened." Someone called out to her.

"Artie?" Kai's jaw dropped slightly and he furrowed his brows, surprised to hear his name. "What has he done?"

"Arthur has the strongest coven and therefore the most control over the Alliance." Oscar informed as he comforted his wife. "It happened shortly after the two of you were imprisoned. Some of our witches disappeared without a trace; we could never find them. We believe that they were deserters, moving onto the Capricorn for the power."

Kai smiled a little and clasped his hands together. He stepped towards Rosanna and whispered in her ear. "Looks like we can take the Alliance down a lot quicker than we thought. Artie's been in on this the whole time, he's carried it on while we were gone."

She turned her head to him and beamed at him. "And then we can finally restart our lives, do all the things that we didn't get to do."

Kai nodded and put his hand on the small of her back; he believed that their revenge wouldn't take long and then they could think about starting their family. "Things are finally starting to look our way, and you know what's coming around the corner?"

"Alliance meeting."

He grinned at her. "Bingo."

* * *

 **A:N Thanks for reading, leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Jo got her twins back and Alaric was finding it difficult to adjust to his life being normal again for a change. It was four months ago when Caroline found out she was carrying the twins for Jo but now things were back to the way they were before the wedding. Jo fit back into her lifestyle without a hitch but both were waiting for the moment that Rosanna changed her mind about bringing Jo back or for Kai to go back to his old ways.

"Jo, can I ask you something?"

She leaned on the back of his chair, her bump keeping her from getting close to him. "What is it?"

"Did you know Rosanna growing up?"

"Why are you asking?" she stood up straight and folded her arms across her chest. "Are you freaking out again?"

"Only a little bit this time." He confessed as he turned around to face her.

She rolled her eyes and sat beside him in the corner of the sofa. "Kai and I grew up with her so I know her pretty well."

"Do I have any reason to worry about her coming from you?"

Jo laughed a little and shook her head. "Not at all, she was actually quite nice when we were growing up. I remember she brought Liv and Luke's dog back to life when they got upset and then when Kai started to date her he was nicer to all of us. She helped him escape the insults and harsh words our parents threw at him."

"What about a temper, was she an angry person?" he knew he sounded crazy, asking Jo all these questions but he couldn't lose her again. If he thought Rosanna was going to be a problem, then he was going to eliminate her and Kai.

"I don't think I saw her get angry once. But then again she lost her baby and dealt with it by herself in a prison world." Jo got up and kissed Alaric on the cheek. "Stop worrying, she's not going to snap."

Alaric gave her a small smile as she left him alone with his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be worrying but it was hard for him not to. He expected something to go wrong, it never seemed to go his way when it came to love.

* * *

 _21_ _st_ _April, 1994_

Rosanna woke up in a dimly lit surgery room, still drowsy from all the drugs that were pumped into her system. Instantly she knew that something wasn't right and it was confirmed when she sat up and noticed a pool of blood between her legs. Tears raced down her face as she tried to catch a breath. Heaving for air, she rolled off the operating table and limped around the hospital, looking for a phone.

She crashed into an empty office and scrambled along the table until the landline was in her hand. She found it hard to see the numbers through her teary eyes but she managed to type in the number of Kai's pager. She tried to calm herself down as she waited for him to call so that she could speak to him. But when he did call she broke down again.

"Hello?"

"Kai, it's me." She moved the phone away from her face so that he wouldn't hear her sob.

"Rosanna, what's wrong?" he was worrying and he had every right to; something was wrong and he could feel it.

"The baby's gone! They killed it, Kai."

* * *

There was silence for a few seconds. "Who?" his voice was rough and deep; he already knew the answer and it made him furious.

"My parents… I'm bleeding bad, they left me here to die and they killed their own grandchild!" she erupted into a volcano of tears which choked Kai up.

"Please tell me you won your battle."

"Yes, but why does that matter?"

He sighed a sigh of relief, "You won't die from the bleeding, they can't kill you without killing themselves. You need to stop the bleeding somehow and get the hell out of there."

"For our plan to work you need to do the merge." Her thoughts immediately turned to revenge and she didn't like that side of herself, but it was dragged out of her by the ones who should've supported her.

"Rosanna you need to leave, you're in danger."

"But they need to die, Kai. I love you." She hung the phone up and left the office in search of something that would stop the bleeding.

* * *

She was like a zombie as she trekked through the forest to her home. She stood outside for a moment; with her magic stronger than it had ever been she was a force to be reckoned with. Rosanna entered the house via the basement window and listened carefully for movement above her but there was nothing. She half expected them to have got up and left, knowing that she would come back to get them.

She walked up the creaky, wooden steps as lightly as she could so she would surprise anyone that was waiting. When she kicked the door open it wasn't just her parents who were waiting for her, but the entire coven. Her parents were sitting in their usual spot at the kitchen table, staring at her like she was a ghost.

"What's going on?" she was so confused.

"Samuel should've won, you can't be the leader of our coven. You're a disgrace to us, all of us." Benjamin said bluntly.

"Picking favourites daddy?" she started to get a spell ready especially for him. "I was your little girl."

"Every father has to let go when they realise that they've created a monster."

"Today you made me a monster." She replied as she killed him with a snap of her fingers.

"Start the spell!" screamed Sarah as she jumped up, holding the claw with the blood red jewel. Rosanna killed her too, the claw dropped to the floor.

As the witches began to chant, Rosanna didn't know what to do. She watched Oscar search the floor for the claw but she didn't want to kill him. He was her little brother, the only one who genuinely cared about her for a time. He held the Claw of Oran in his palms and before she knew it she was surrounded in white light. She disappeared from the world and everyone disappeared from hers.

* * *

Rosanna woke up from her nightmare, drenched in sweat. She sat up and looked down at Kai as he stirred in his sleep then glimpsed at the clock on the bedside table.

"Five in the morning." She mumbled to herself as she rubbed her eyes. As soon as she moved to get out of bed, Kai grabbed onto her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I had another one of them flashbacks. That's been every night this week."

"Maybe somebody's feeling guilty for murdering her whole family." He sang teasingly.

"I don't feel guilty in the slightest." She stood up and stretched with a yawn.

"I'll go back to my first question again seen as you still haven't answered, where do you think you're going? Get back in here so I can give you a cuddling of a lifetime."

She smiled a little as he peered at her from one open eye. "I need a shower; I'm soaking in sweat."

"Final offer."

"I stink, Kai." She crossed her arms as he rolled over, turning his back on her.

"Suit yourself, go wash before I choke on your sweaty fumes." He smirked as he wrapped the duvet around his face.

* * *

She watched him until he fell back asleep and slipped into the bathroom, turning the shower on. Rosanna peeled her clothes off her already wet body and got into the warm shower. As she began to wash away her nightmare, the only voice that kept her company in her prison world reared its ugly head.

"I hope you're still looking for a way to get me out of here."

Rosanna looked around before realising it was in her own head. "I'm not going to let you out, Oran. I used you."

"So you thought I was just going to give you all my best work for nothing? If I even thought for a second that you were going to abandon me, I would never have taught you the spell to bring your lover back." Oran was raging, her betrayal sparked something in him that scared her. "How about I just take back his life?"

Rosanna leaned on the slippery shower wall and closed her eyes. "Please, don't hurt him. I'll try and find a way."

"For your sake, you better release me or you can face me."

* * *

She started to scream, banging her fists off the wall. "Stop the nightmares! Please, I can't take it anymore!" When she got no reply, she sunk to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

Kai burst into the bathroom and opened the shower door, crouched down beside her he put his arms around her as the water fell on him. "Rose, who were you talking to?" he stroked her head and got no reply. "What's going on?"

"I keep hearing voices in my head. I can't make them stop, how do I make them stop, Kai?" she looked up at him desperately and was met with a shocked expression. He didn't have the answers.

He got out of the shower and turned the water off. Slowly, he reached in and scooped her up in his arms. He set her on the bathroom counter and got her a towel to cover her shivering body. "I'm going to try and fix this, okay? Take your hands away from your face and look at me!" she did as she was told and found some comfort in his grey eyes. He put his hand above her head and watched as it started to glow. "Someone's put a spell on you."

"Is that all it was? Just a spell?" she was a little shocked when Kai nodded. "Does that mean my nightmares will stop?"

"Let's hope so." He placed his hands beside her body and put his weight on the counter. "I'm going to figure out who did this to you when we get back from our trip to California and when I find them, I'm going to make them wish they were never born." He looked at her with the seriousness of his threat written all over his face.

Rosanna gulped back her fears, she wasn't completely truthful with him when she got out of her prison world and she just hoped that her nightmares were over with. She couldn't take the torture anymore. Her nightmares might stop but Rosanna knew that Oran would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and if he had any idea that she had no intentions of letting him out, then he would take Kai's life back.

* * *

Kai worried for Rosanna even though she seemed normal after her outburst. He was finally seeing what years of isolation and captivity had done to her; although he could calm her down he couldn't think about starting a family if she was battling something in her head. Kai was able to survive the prison world without taking too much damage to his mental health, yes he sacrificed his emotions but he was sane; whereas Rosanna's mental health was now in question. This was the second time she had snapped and he wasn't sure if there would be a third; but if there was, it was going to cause destruction.

He couldn't tip toe around her, it wasn't a life he wanted to live and he couldn't dwell on the outburst; it was Rosanna's birthday and it was a big one, technically she would be turning forty but she wanted to continue as if she was turning twenty-two. It didn't make her head hurt as much.

As he watched her cook breakfast, he played with an engagement ring he bought for her eighteen years ago after he found out she was pregnant. Maybe it was a cop out buying a ring after knocking her up but he loved her more for carrying his baby, even if it was only for a short time. Now, he wanted to start his life with her without limitations; they could have the big wedding she dreamed of and plan for their future.

* * *

When she turned around with two plates in her hands, he put the ring back into his pocket and gave her a grin. "I would've made you breakfast for your birthday but you know that I can't cook."

"Cooking my own breakfast and saving myself from whatever you were going to make was a birthday present to myself." She smiled and rested her head on her hand. "What were you doing anyway? You were very quiet for a change."

"I was just playing with something on my T-shirt," he started to stuff his face, moaning a little bit after the first taste of her chocolate chip pancakes, "you made the right choice by making breakfast."

"Trust me, I know." She started picking at her food and chewed the inside of her cheek. "When do we have to go down to California?"

"A couple of days; I was thinking of taking the train and then I thought that if you killed anyone again, it would be easier to take them home in the car."

She smirked at him and laughed mockingly. "At least if you fail at being a witch you can always be a stand-up comic."

"I wasn't actually joking but whatever." He glanced up at her from his plate and saw her frown at him.

"Do you think I'm a homicidal maniac?"

He set his cutlery down and sighed a little. "No, but after the couple of weeks you've had, I wouldn't blame you if you snapped."

"I'm not going to snap, Kai. I'm not a lunatic that needs to be monitored." She got up and grabbed his plate before he had the chance to finish breakfast.

"Hey, I was still eating that!" he protested.

"You don't deserve my pancakes after that comment." She moved to go throw the breakfast in the trash when Kai stood up with his hands up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why, what are you going to do?" she raised her eyebrow at him and pressed the pedal on the bin with her foot.

"If you don't let me eat your delicious breakfast, I won't take you out for a birthday surprise." When she moved away from the bin he pointed at her and smiled. "I knew a birthday surprise would do the trick.

"What's my surprise?" she set the plate back in front of him and sat on his lap once he returned to his chair.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He reached around her and grabbed a pancake, stuffing it into his mouth. "You're just going to have to wait until tonight to see." He said with his mouth full.

She wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb and relaxed a little. "Do I get any clues?"

"Fine," he rolled his eyes playfully, "wear something nice."

"Hmm," she walked her fingers up his chest until she got to the bottom of his neck, "Malachai Parker has actually planned something for my birthday. I don't know if I should be nervous or excited."

"This year's birthday surprise is going to blow your socks off." He moved her off him and grabbed his jacket from the closet. "Now if you will excuse me, I have non-birthday preparations to check on." He quickly kissed her cheek and grabbed the car keys before she could stop him. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

While Kai was out, Rosanna decided to visit her brother's motel room, hoping that she would finally be able to meet her nephews but Janet had taken them back to Alaska while the coven prepared for the big move. She was disappointed when she found out it was just him and he could see that.

"You'll meet them soon enough," he scratched the back of his head and started to sort out a pile of papers he was looking through, "I told them about you."

Her face lit up and her heart started to beat a little bit faster. "What did they say?"

"I showed them a picture of you and they thought you looked just like me." He smiled a little bit and sat on the small, hard motel couch.

"We always did have the most family resemblance. Not so much now because you look a lot older than me." She smiled a little and took the space beside him.

"Do you remember when people used to think we were twins?"

She nodded and put her foot on the edge of the cushion. "We always used to finish each other's sentences. I think it's because we were so much alike; we both had an interest in our coven's history and wanted to develop our magic more than just for the battle."

"Speaking of coven history, I got the information about Oran that you asked for." He leaned over and grabbed a book, handing it to her.

"What is this?" she inspected the cover, running her hand over the tough leather binding.

"Taurus coven archives from centuries ago. Why were you wanting to read up on Oran anyway?"

* * *

She peeped up at him and shook her head. "I just wanted some reading material for the journey down to California. You're coming to the Alliance meeting, aren't you? I was thinking that while Kai and I are distracting the leaders, you start to pass the message of our cause around the young people."

"If that's what you want, then I'll do that. I was thinking though that I should be the one in the meeting, so that they don't know you're back."

"They probably already know, word travels fast."

"Is Josette Parker accompanying us seen as she's the only other member of the Gemini?"

"She's Josette Saltzman now for your information and I don't think so." Rosanna flicked through the pages of the book, quickly skimming the words. "From what Kai told me, she gave her magic to him so she has none left."

"So Kai's a coven of one?"

Rosanna laughed a little and nodded. "I guess you could say that. But soon we're going to be one big coven and he's going to be one of the leaders."

"You're going to give him power?" his face was wrinkled from his pouting. He wasn't comfortable having Kai potentially telling him what to do.

"Of course I am, he'd be a better and stronger leader than me anyway."

"You know you're stronger than him, don't you? I can feel it every time I'm around you."

"I know that I'm not stronger than Kai, it just seems like I am because of what I can do; he has so many different skills while I have the one." Rosanna put the book into her handbag and patted her brother's shoulder. "Thanks for digging the book out."

"Consider it my birthday present to you; happy fortieth birthday by the way."

"No, it's my twenty-second birthday today," she stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "prison world birthdays aren't counted."

He walked her to the door and leaned against the frame. "So what does that make me? Your big brother?"

She thought for a moment and smiled slightly. "You can be my big, little brother. But you'll always be little my baby brother no matter what."

He shook his head and moved his eyes around his closed eyelids. "I'm a grown man with kids of my own now, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Every time I look at you I see the blue-eyed boy who cried every time I left for school." She started to walk away and called out to him, "See you soon baby blues."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

It was very seldom that Kai felt nervous but tonight was going to be a turning point in his life. For the love of his life, he knew that he couldn't be the Kai he was when she was gone, he couldn't do what he wanted to do without having to worry about changing her life and he wanted to give her the life she always wanted. He psyched himself up in the mirror as he played with the ring in his pocket; he wasn't going to back out now, they had been through so much for her to reject him. It was a fear of his. He fixed his tie and tucked his shirt in a little tighter as he whispered to himself, "You can do this, you're not going to mess everything up."

He stepped into their bedroom to see Rosanna checking herself out in the mirror. Her face was concentrated as she pressed out the creases of her little black dress. She was too focused on looking perfect that she didn't notice Kai in the room. He watched her as her dark tresses cascaded down her frame with a sense of delight. He swallowed back his nerves and cleared his throat with a smirk. "Do you want me to give you two a minute? By you two I mean you and your reflection."

She almost jumped out of her skin and looked at him with a slight glare, but once she looked him over in his suit, she softened up, "You can't be wearing that!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Why not?" he looked down at his tie in confusion.

"How am I supposed to compete with you when you're in that, I look like trash compared to you." She fixed her make-up in the mirror with a frown.

He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her. "You look perfect, you always do. Now I don't mean to rush you, but I'm going to rush you. We're late, let's go."

She grabbed her coat from the bed and followed him out of the room. "What's the rush? It's just dinner."

He grabbed the front door keys and held the door for her. "Is it so bad to want to be on time?"

"Are we walking?" she stood outside the building, waiting for him to lock the door as she looked up at the sky.

"It's your birthday and we're celebrating so I know that we'll be too drunk to drive." He put his arm around her shoulder and headed down the street. "Besides, I know you like your wine too much."

* * *

They walked down to the Mystic Grill, hand in hand and with every step towards the bar, his nerves grew and grew. Everything had to be flawless, the last birthdays she's had has either ended in heartbreak or been spent alone. She walked into the dimly lit and empty bar first with a frown and looked at Kai. "Is this place even open?"

"Hmm, that's strange."

She turned to him with a confused look on her face. "What's strange?"

He gave her a coy smile and pointed behind her, "That is."

* * *

When she turned around she saw all the people she had helped; Damon and Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, Alaric and Josette, Damon's brother, Stefan and her own brother. The coven was at the back of the bar and her nephews were shyly walking towards her.

"Surprise!" The party guests shouted, smiles on most of their faces; Alaric could just about manage a slight raise of his mouth.

A grin appeared on her face as she crouched down to her nephews' level; Sam held his little brother's hand until they got up to her. "Happy birthday auntie Rosanna, we hope your day is as special as you." They said in unison, like it had been scripted.

She covered her mouth with her hand as they handed her a tiny present. "Thank you so much you little cuties." She put her arms around them and pulled them into an embrace. She kissed each of their heads and whispered in their ears, "I'm so happy to see you." She stood up and looked at Kai as he walked over with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I had bought this bottle for us for your twenty-first birthday, but you weren't able to drink it, so twenty-two must do." He poured her a glass and held up the bottle. "A toast, to Rosanna Cole, in some way she's touched and changed us and our lives, mine more so than others."

"To Rosanna!" Bonnie called out, she was proud of Rosanna; Bonnie knew she wasn't going to be how Kai was when he first got out and now everyone else would see it.

She took a sip of the champagne and turned to Kai as he took a swig from the bottle. "I can't believe you did all this."

"It's your birthday, I had to put a bit of effort in."

She placed her hands on his face and planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for this, but you might want to calm down on the alcohol. You know you're a bit of a lightweight."

"It's just liquid confidence for your surprise later." He set the bottle down and gave her a slight nudge to the people that were here for her. "Go mingle, I'll be here when you get back."

* * *

He watched her walk over to the group of girls and try to fit in. Everyone seemed to be genuinely having a good time. The coven was even able to break off and talk to people and pass a 'happy birthday' on to their leader. As he looked around, he noticed that Oscar's wife, Janet was nowhere to be seen. He beckoned for Oscar to come over and patted the top of the kids heads when they stepped over.

"Where's your wife? She was Rosanna's best friend; she has to be here."

"Kai, you know that Janet is a little weird around you and Rosanna." He said and he pulled his sons closer to his side.

He noticed this and bent down to them with a smile. "Hey you guys, do you know who I am?"

Sam shook his head while Connor stepped a little closer to him, breaking from his father's protection. "You're uncle Kai."

The child's words gave Kai a warm feeling as he smiled and let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I'm uncle Kai." He pinched his cheek gently and stood up, looking at Oscar. "Relax, they're children. I wouldn't do anything." He glanced at his watch nervously and let out a breath.

"Is something going on?" Oscar asked as he watched him closely.

"I'm going to propose to Rosanna, tonight and I just want everything to be how she would want it and surprisingly that includes having her ex B.F.F here to see it."

Oscar sighed and let the boys go, watching them as they started to run around the bar with balloons. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, that would be great." He stepped over to the bar, patting Jo's back as a greeting on the way and joined Damon in a drink.

* * *

"You've really redeemed yourself, kid wonder, Bonnie can actually say your name now without wanting to throw up." Damon teased.

"She's been fine with me since I opened up to you all." He ordered two bourbons and leaned on the bar. "I'm glad you all showed up, I was worried that Rosanna's big day was going to be a total flop."

"I'm surprised to hear myself say this, but we actually kind of like you two, mostly Rosanna because she's the one who brings dead people back so we had to come."

"You can say that you just like Rosanna, I wouldn't lose any sleep." He took one of the glasses and pushed the other in front of Damon.

"Well I like you a lot more now." He said as he took a sip of the drink. "I noticed that there's a lot of witches here; I'll assume Bonnie and I are safe from a trial?"

"Yeah, Oscar kind of helped us out." Kai looked around at the singular faces of the Taurus coven. "They're going to be moving into our quarter so expect to see them a little more."

"If they stay out of our way, we'll get on just fine."

* * *

Bonnie waited for the right moment to pull Rosanna off to the side without disrupting a conversation. Rosanna was a little confused but followed her into the women's bathroom.

"What's going on?" she asked Bonnie, crossing her arms loosely.

"I haven't told anyone but when you brought Elena back and I went to the other side, I saw my gramps and she passed on a message."

"That's why you asked if I knew her."

Bonnie nodded and placed her hand on Rosanna's forearm. "She says she was wrong about you, everyone was. I just wanted to tell you in case you still thought about it."

Rosanna dropped her arms and relaxed when she heard Bonnie's words. "I'm glad that someone's saw the good in me, especially when I had done wrong."

"Trust me, everyone's starting to see it, people are even seeing a change in Kai." Bonnie confessed hesitantly. "I'm sure you heard that I wasn't his biggest fan."

"I know but the Kai that you know isn't the one that I see, but I'm pleased that you can see the transformation in him." Rosanna placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "I appreciate the message." She turned to leave but Bonnie stopped her, taking her hand.

"If you need support with anything, I'm open to helping you."

Rosanna looked over her shoulder at her and gave her hand a quick squeeze before slipping out of the room. "And I to you."

* * *

Rosanna took the opportunity to bond with her nephews while she had the time because she knew that when the Zodiac plan got into full swing, she wouldn't see them as much as she'd like to. Dancing with Connor in one arm and Sam holding onto her hand, she enjoyed the time she spent with them. Oscar kept a close eye on them as he tried to get to know Kai better; he had to make sure Rosanna was safe hands if he was going to marry her. As he turned to Kai he noticed the happiness in his eyes as he watched Rosanna and her nephews and lightened up around him. "She seems like she's in her element."

Kai glanced at him and dropped his grin slightly. "Yeah, she always said she liked kids."

"Is that why you tried to start a family early with her?"

Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye and took a gulp of alcohol. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to know more about my sister."

"Rose getting pregnant was a shock to the both of us, but she was over the moon."

"And you?"

"Honestly, I was very pleased but she had a slight slither of doubt that she would win her fight against Samuel. That doubt made me scared, now looking back I had every right to be."

Oscar started to tense up again and started to pick at the label on his beer bottle awkwardly. "I've apologised to Rosanna about what happened, so now I'll apologise to you."

Kai put his hand up, stopping him in his tracks. "I know you're sorry, everyone's sorry." He looked at his brother-in-law and put his hand out for him to shake and once Oscar took his hand he said, "We'll put the past behind us and look to the future."

* * *

Janet appeared in front of the two, her arms crossed and a dissatisfied look on her face. "So Rosanna playing with your life is all forgiven now?"

Oscar released Kai's hand and stood up. "Janet, come on. Relax and take it easy. There's no need for all of this hatred."

Kai pointed over to the dancefloor and used his magic to turn Janet around. "Does this look like eighteen years ago? Does this look like the fields of Alaska where you felt like you were overshadowed by Rosanna?" Janet couldn't move, she was stuck in her spot. "You've got everything Rosanna doesn't and you're still bitter."

"Kai, let her go." Oscar protested but he shut up when Kai raised his hand again; he was starting to make Janet see sense.

"The only reason people over looked you was because you were liked. That girl there who's having a good time with her nephews, your sons, was hated by everyone. Now tell me that you're jealous of her because of that."

Janet teared up a little and realised how stupid she was being. What mother would she be if she denied her children the chance of having an aunt who loved them? What kind of adult was she if she kept a silly little grudge going after eighteen years? When she came to that realisation, Kai's spell wore off. She composed herself and threw her hand back at Kai, tapping him on the back. "Go have your moment, I'll be the first one to congratulate her."

Oscar placed his hand on Kai's back with a thud and smirked a little. "Good luck."

Kai took a final swig from the glass and put his hands in his pockets, one hand clenched tightly around the ring. "Thanks, hopefully I don't need the luck."

* * *

The music died and the party goers fell silent. The two young lads left their aunt alone in the middle of the dancefloor as she looked around the room. She had no idea what was going on but she assumed it had something to do with the surprise Kai had promised at the start of the night. When she saw him emerge from the small crowd with a nervous smile on his face, butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She bit her lip as he took her hand and gazed into her eyes. He took in a deep breath and put his game face on, there was no going back now.

"Rosanna Lynn Cole, I have loved you for so many years but it feels like yesterday when you agreed to let me let you in. It feels like yesterday when you kissed me as we sat on the bonnet of my rental car under the stars and it feels like yesterday when you told me you loved me." He took the ring from his pocket, playing with the box in his hand before getting down on one knee. His nerves disappeared as she stared down at the ring, teardrops in her eyes and her hand on her chest. "So, Rose will you do me a favour and marry me?"

She wiped her eye quickly and held her hand out, laughing giddily as he put the ring on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you."

Their guests clapped and cheered as they kissed each other. Jo and Oscar ran over, Janet following behind and congratulated their family members. Jo pulled Rosanna into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Finally, someone that'll keep Kai on the straight and narrow."

Rosanna laughed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll give it a shot anyway."

"You know he'd do anything for you, he's always been a different person around you." She winked at her and took her hand. "If anyone can keep Kai good, it's you."

When Jo let go of her, Rosanna turned around to Oscar and flashed him the ring. "I take it that you knew this was going to happen?"

He inspected the ring with a smile and shook his head. "Not until a couple of minutes before he did it. How happy are you?"

"I'm elated. I'm just glad that I get the opportunity to share this moment with the people that matter the most."

"And who's that, the vampires over at the bar?" he teased as she smacked his chest.

"No, my family and my soon to be in-laws." She looked over at Janet and gave her a hesitant smile. "You came."

"Kai kind of put things into perspective for me." Janet wrapped her arms around her old friend tightly and took in the moment. "Congratulations, you deserve some happiness."

Rosanna leaned into Kai once he put his arm around her and smiled at her. "Does this mean we're friends again? I kind of need my best friend to help me plan my wedding."

"Yeah, we're friends again." Janet smiled and took Oscar's hand. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone, let them have a bit of time together."

* * *

Rosanna turned in his arms and kissed the bottom of his chin. "How long were you planning that?"

"A while, that's all you need to know." He took her hand and looked down at the ring. "I did good, didn't I?"

"You did really good." She grinned.

"Jo can't wait to have you as a sister, I think she likes you."

Rosanna looked over his shoulder at Jo and Alaric. "She never had a problem with me, I kind of helped her look after Luke and Liv at the meetings. I don't think her husband likes me very much though."

Kai looked over at Alaric, catching his eye. "I don't think that's on you. That's kind of my fault for being a homicidal douche."

"Oh well, he's stuck with us now. He may learn to like us." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "This might be the alcohol talking, but how about we take a bottle of red home and make the most of this night?"

Kai smirked down at her and placed his hands on her hips. "Rosanna Cole, are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe just a little. I'll grab my coat; you grab the wine?"

"I'll meet you outside." He kissed her quickly and broke away, quickly looking for a bottle that wasn't empty. In a room, full of vampires and witches, it wasn't a simple task.

* * *

Rosanna's birthday went exactly the way Kai had hoped it would; she had her family back and the two of them had some sort of respect from the people who should've hated them the most but that wasn't the best part, the best part was being engaged and the romance that was in the air. They walked home in the rain, buzzed from the wine and the high of their new status as an engaged couple. Rosanna walked at an arm's length from Kai, almost pulling him along by his hand. She twirled and danced along the pavement without a care in the word, she looked so beautiful as her wet hair fell effortlessly over her shoulder and her small steps and spins were a poised as a ballerina. He was mesmerised by her and completely and utterly in love with her. There was no denying it; they were made for each other.

They fell into the apartment and peeled off their wet clothes. He gently pushed her against the wall and cupped her face in his hands. There was barely a centimetre between their wet bodies as they stared at each other, shivering from the cold.

"How happy are you?"

"Really happy." She smiled.

"Just really happy?" he kissed her neck tenderly, sending shivers down her spine.

She closed her eyes and walked her fingers up his chest. "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"That's only a small part compared to how I feel." He placed the bottle of wine on the floor and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Don't try to outdo me." She kissed him slowly, biting at his bottom lip playfully.

He carried her into their room and lay her down on the bed, hovering over her with the look of a predator he whispered in her ear, "I always win."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

There was so much to do before they had to leave for the Alliance meeting and Rosanna was running around the apartment trying to get it all sorted before Oscar came for her and Kai. When she got a bit of time to relax, she smiled down at her ring until the thoughts of Oran's threats ruined her joy. Being this blissful with Kai almost made her forget about his hold on her and it would be only a matter of time before he got tired of waiting on her to free him. She glanced at Kai as he played one of his video games, cursing at the TV; she knew he had to tell him before it was too late.

She walked into the living room and sat beside him, her legs crossed and an edgy look on her face. He glimpsed at her and turned his attention back to the bright TV screen. "What's up with you, did you break your wedding diet again?"

"I haven't broken it yet."

"Then what have you done? I can feel the guilt radiating from you." He shook his shoulders a little. "It's a bit of a downer."

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." He said quickly as he bashed the buttons on his console controller.

"It's serious, I need you to look at me."

He paused his game and turned in his spot to look at her. "You have my undivided attention."

She let out a sigh and tried to compose herself. "Do you remember a couple of months ago, when you came back to life?"

"Vaguely." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him gently. "This is hard enough to tell you without you being mean."

"Okay, okay just tell me."

"I needed to get help because my magic isn't strong enough to bring someone back in a different world."

He patted the top of her head and screwed up his face. "It's okay, I'm not disappointed that you're not the super witch you want to be."

As he moved to restart his game she blurted out quickly, "Oran helped me in exchange for his freedom."

Kai stared at her from the corner of his eye, silent and confused. "Let me get this straight, you brought the man back that makes me and all the things I did look like a pretty little butterfly?"

"I haven't brought him back yet."

"Then don't Rose, it's as simple as that."

"He's threatening your life; he was the one giving me all those nightmares and he's going to figure a way to get out and he'll come for us." She grabbed his hands, looking completely terrified. "I can still feel him in my head."

He stroked her face gently, trying to soothe her. "Everything is going to be okay, you trust me, don't you?"

She nodded and leaned into his hand. "But what if he does get out?"

"Then I'll kick his ass."

She laughed a little and played with the bottom of his T-shirt. "I guess I can just concentrate on the wedding instead of worrying about something that might not even happen."

"Exactly. Don't be stressed over this, keep your mind occupied."

Rosanna got up and stroked the back of Kai's head and glanced out the window. "We've got to go, Oscar's here."

He shot up and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get the group back together."

* * *

The drive to California was longer than they had expected it to be; maybe it was because Oscar drove like he had his kids in the car, it drove Kai insane. After a while he fell asleep in the back seat, sprawled out like he was a corpse. Oscar glanced in the rear-view mirror at him and hit Rosanna's leg with a smile. "Quiet at last."

She turned around and watched him sleep for a few seconds. "He's not so bad."

"I knew you'd say that, but you better get used to it because he's the guy you're going to marry."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She played with the engagement ring on her finger and stared at it as it glistened in the sunlight. "I can't wait to start planning the wedding."

"When were you thinking of getting married?"

"In a couple of months."

"A couple of months? Do you know how much preparation a wedding takes?"

"It's going to be super low key and I don't want to wait any longer. I spent eighteen years away from him and if something were to happen to me, I want to die his wife."

"Why would something happen to you?" Oscar took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her.

"Things happen," she said frankly as she looked out the window, "for all I know, I could be arriving here with a target on my back."

"Everything's changed down here; it's all young kids… Well people your age." He shook his head, still not used to his older sister being younger than him. "Most of them hate being dragged to these meetings."

"That sounds perfect, it means it'll be easier to recruit them."

"Most of them have never heard of you or Kai."

"Are you sure of that? Kai made himself pretty well known within the witch world." She shrugged a little. "Besides, did people think that you were the leader of our coven?"

"Yes, because that's what I was instructed to tell them."

"Even though you're weaker than most witches?" She held onto her seatbelt and rolled her head along the seat, watching his face twitch in annoyance.

"I can do the basics."

"You are so easy to wind up." She teased and closed her eyes with a yawn.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it."

* * *

They were late to the meeting which was almost over when they got there, but all the young witches who weren't significant to the Alliance hung out under the strong sunlight and enjoyed the good weather. Rosanna squinted as she looked around at all the faces she had never saw before. Most of the witches looked like they were born while she was imprisoned. Oscar got out of the car and put the keys in his pocket. "I'm going to get something to eat, I'll meet you two back here in a couple of hours. I've some networking to do."

"Call me if we're late." She waved as he walked away and turned to Kai, sliding her hand into his. "Are you ready to do a little recruiting?"

"As ready as I can be." He kissed her cheek gently and let go of her hand. "We'll split up and cover more ground."

Rosanna nodded and took one side of the field while Kai covered the other.

* * *

They were on the lookout for people who were like them, the outsiders who just wanted to belong to something and if they joined Rosanna and Kai, they'd be part of what they hoped to be the most powerful coven that ever existed. Rosanna spotted a girl, possibly in her teens who looked to be quite rebellious; bright red hair and heavy eye make-up was the look she was going for. She walked up to her with a small smile and introduced herself.

"You're Rosanna Cole? As in the Cole sibling who got sent away?" the girl was sceptical about her identity. "Shouldn't you be forty or something?"

"The only perk of a prison world is not aging." She tried to look on the bright side of that hell, but there was none.

"Hmm, I suppose. What was it like being locked away?"

"Lonely. How does it feel to be isolated from the coven?"

"Depends which coven you're referring to."

Rosanna crossed her arms and stepped a little closer to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I was exiled from the Pieces coven but I joined an underground movement which grouped people like us together. It's got no direction and most of us have no idea what we're doing but at least we aren't secluded." The young girl held out her hand and flashed a tiny smile. "I'm Toni."

Rosanna took her hand and shook it briefly. "What if I told you that Kai and I were looking for people just like you to join a new movement."

"I would say that's pretty bitchin' but we're no use to you."

Rosanna took a small notepad and pen from her pocket and wrote down some information. "I'm going to give you my phone number and where you can find me," she ripped the page out and handed it to Toni, "if you change your mind, if you want to be part of a revolution that is coming, call me."

Toni looked at the page and put it in her pocket. "What's the revolution?"

"We're going to get rid of the Alliance and their hypocrisy against people like us."

"People like us?"

Rosanna leaned in even closer and muttered. "People destined to be leaders." She stepped back and put the notepad away. "Call me soon, because I know you're keeping your cards close to your chest." Rosanna left Toni with a lot of unanswered questions, but that's what she wanted to do; if she answered everything then she wouldn't think about Rosanna's words. Toni needed to call her.

* * *

Kai looked around the field for Rosanna but with everyone in one big cluster, it was hard to pinpoint her. Part of him worried that something would happen to her; another flashback or perhaps Oran making his voice heard in her head. He was about to call her when he felt someone tapping his shoulder and when he turned, he couldn't believe his eyes. Artie stood in front of him, looking a lot older than Kai remembered.

Artie was going grey; he'd ditched the glasses but he dressed older than what he was. Everything about him was different but that's what aging does to people. He held his arms out towards Kai, he couldn't believe his eyes either, never did he think that Kai would come back to one of these meetings.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Artie said as he hugged Kai.

"You've gotten so old looking. How old are you now?"

"I'll be forty in a couple of years, there's still life in me yet." He let go of his old friend and looked at his face in detail. "Not one wrinkle, I bet you're glad."

"As glad as I can be. I'm surprised you didn't hear I was back, I heard about you; leader of the Capricorns. I told you that you'd be a kick ass leader. Looks like they listened."

Artie stared at him for a moment like he was staring at an enemy but then he managed to force a smile onto his face. "It would seem like they did. What have you been up to anyway?"

"I got released, got my revenge, had a bit of fun and now I'm going to carry out the plan we started all those years ago." Kai playfully hit Artie's arm and grinned. "It's going to be great."

"Oh, you still want to do the Zodiac plan?"

"Of course I do, I mean the Alliance hasn't changed at all since I left and by the looks of it, there are kids here who aren't getting the right coaching they need."

"Are you still using Rosanna Cole's idea of making a kind of school for powerful witches?"

"It makes sense," Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "imagine if we had some coaching, if we grew up knowing that our magic was okay."

"I guess so." Artie tapped his chin with his fingertips and looked around at the crowds of witches. "Is Rosanna out, I haven't really been keeping tabs on you two."

"She's out and she's here." He scratched the back of his head and looked away from Artie. "Do you want to see her?"

* * *

The thought of seeing Rosanna made Artie excited but he tried not to show it. "Sure, take me to her. It would nice to be catch up with her." He followed Kai around the field, his arms behind his back. "I assume that you two are still an item?"

"Uh, yeah we are. We actually got engaged a couple of days ago."

"On her birthday?"

Kai raised a brow but didn't show Artie his face. "Yeah on her birthday." When Kai finally found her, she was sipping from a cup of coffee under a tree, enjoying the shade. "Rose, look who I found."

Rosanna looked into Kai's eyes and saw that there was something wrong; something wasn't right with Artie. He seemed different but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She got up and strolled over to them, plastering a smile on her face. "Artie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Rosanna, how are you?"

"I'm okay." She put a hand on her hip and noticed that he was staring at her.

"Are you really okay? I could always tell when something was wrong with you."

Rosanna glanced at Kai who was clenching his jaw a little. "I'm okay, really. It's just been a long trip getting here."

"Where are you two currently living?" he looked between the two of them with a small smile.

"Virginia." Kai said abruptly. "When did you get your leadership?"

"Maybe a couple of months after you two were put away."

"You didn't hang around." Rosanna commented as she grabbed Kai's hand, keeping it behind their backs.

"Well they approached me actually. You see, I always thought that they didn't like me because of my magic but then they explained that every witch could play with fire but it was the company they keep that holds them back. Do you understand?"

"Not really, explain." Kai said with a bit of slack.

"The Alliance hated you two, but I was a different kettle of fish." Artie smiled a little and slicked his hair back a little with his fingers. "When you were gone, I blossomed. I took so much grief from you when we were younger Kai, and now I don't have to live with that burden."

"What grief did you take from me? From what I can remember you always came running to me because nobody wanted to talk to you."

"Rosanna wanted to talk to me, or at least she was being nice to me because she felt sorry for my appearance." He softened his look and glimpsed at her. "I always had a soft spot for her, until you took her away from me."

"Kai took me away from no one. I've only ever loved Kai." She was almost shouting but she didn't want to make a scene.

"I know that, but in my mind, you were mine." He nodded a little and looked at Kai who looked like he was ready to punch him.

"You're getting a little too weird now, I know weird was always your thing, but you've taken it too far." Kai stepped forward a little but Rosanna pulled him back.

"I'm just telling you two how it is. You ruined my childhood and I will not let you ruin my adulthood. The Zodiacs will not happen and I will make sure of that." Artie turned on his heel and stormed off, glancing over his shoulder at them one last time before vanishing into a tent.

Kai looked down at Rosanna and gave her a quick smile. "I know I used to like him and all, but I can't wait to kill that bastard. I'm going to take his magic and kill him with it, it'll be so ironic."

Rosanna put her hand on his chest and made him look at her. "Make him suffer by taking the Alliance from him and then kill him; it'll hurt him more."

"Such a devious little mind." Kai kissed the top of her head and smirked. "I love it."

* * *

It had been a while since Bonnie enjoyed a girls' night with her best friends without any drama. She was thankful that Stefan and Damon could let her have their girlfriends for one night and have a sleepover like they used to. Caroline filled them in on all the gossip; her and Stefan's relationship and Matt working his way up the police was usually her go to topics. Elena always talked about the cure and the fact that Damon still hasn't taken it with her; she didn't leave the house as much now that she was back, she wanted to spend the most of her time with Damon.

Bonnie didn't have much to fill them in with; she spent her nights trying to research anything about the Zodiacs; since she saw the paintings in the tomb it had gave her such an interest in the ancient coven. It almost took over her.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena reached over and grabbed her arm which made Bonnie jump.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her brain. "What were you saying?"

"We were saying that we should've invited Rosanna, you know try and include her seen as she brought us all together again." Elena replied with a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine; she wouldn't have been able to come anyway." Bonnie shrugged as she wrapped a blanket around herself.

Caroline raised a brow and crossed her arms. "How would you know that?"

"I've been talking to her bits and pieces since her birthday party," she replied as if it wasn't a big deal, "she's in California at some meeting."

"So are you two besties now or something?" Caroline was blunt with Bonnie; she had kept it a secret from everyone. There was nothing wrong about being friends with Rosanna, but it was something she should've shared, especially because her boyfriend was once the enemy.

"No but my gramps wanted me to help her and she wouldn't tell me to help if she was as bad as people expect her to be."

Elena looked at Caroline with pursed lips and eventually said, "Let's just leave it, okay?"

"Is there something you aren't telling me too?" she turned to Elena as if she was on a war path. Caroline had to know everything.

Elena sighed and put her hands over her face. "Damon and Kai have been hanging out with each other."

"So in the space of a week they've infiltrated our lives?"

"They're not the enemy, Caroline." Bonnie protested but she wasn't having any of it.

"Stefan and I don't trust them," she admitted, looking her two best friends in the eye, "and I'm not going to get friendly with them like all of you in case they are, you know, psychotic."

"That's your business Care," Elena gave her a slight smile and threw a cushion at her, "if you're right I'll eat a big slice of humble pie."

Caroline laughed and caught the pillow. "Well I just hope you're hungry."

* * *

 **A:N Leave a review if you want to see more!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Wedding preparations were well underway and Rosanna was lucky to have her family and Jo to help her with the stress of it all. Although Kai tried to help her as much as he could, he was busy making calls to the people they met at the meeting; most of them had changed their minds but there were a couple of people that weren't scared to stand up and take on the Alliance. Something had to be going on in the covens, the people that turned him down were the ones who were the most interested when he spoke to them. Rosanna watched him from the kitchen table as he paced around, typing out texts and answering calls. Jo reached over and took her hand, giving it a sharp squeeze.

"Relax, you're stressed enough as it is; Kai's going to be okay." She said as comfortingly as she could.

"I know, but I feel like I should be helping him more than I am." Rosanna ran her hands through her hair and looked down at the lists she had made and threw her pen from her hand. "Maybe I should just postpone this."

"Don't you dare, Rose," Kai called over from the other side of the room. She looked at him, surprised he heard her, "I can hear your mental breakdown just fine, I can also feel the stress radiating from you." He threw his phone down and took the space beside her, giving his sister a smile of acknowledgement. "Tell me how you two are coming along."

"Rosanna picked out a date." Jo informed as she rested her head on her hand.

"A possible date," Rosanna reminded her and turned to Kai, "29th May, maybe."

"Sounds good to me." He played with the ends of her hair for a moment and looked at Jo. "Are you going with her and Janet to try on dresses?"

"We're going tomorrow, I think Rosanna's had enough wedding planning for today."

"I never thought it was going to be this,"

"Stressful… It really is." Jo laughed a little and looked at Kai. "Doesn't help that I didn't get to enjoy my wedding thanks to your soon to be betrothed."

"And I apologised for that," Kai got up and stroked the back of Rosanna's head as he walked past her and to the fridge.

"If anything goes wrong, I think I'll have the biggest freak out any bride has ever had." She gathered together all her lists and put them into a thick ring binder.

"You're going to be fine, you've got a great support team." Jo rubbed her back and glanced at Kai. "Janet and I are going to help you plan the perfect day."

"I'd trust her," Kai said with his mouth full, "her wedding was beautiful until I showed up and killed everyone." He leaned on the kitchen counter and shrugged a little. "That's not going to happen this time because it's my own wedding."

"On that note, I better get going." Jo stood up and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I'll call you later to see how them stress levels are."

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine when I get a glass of wine." Rosanna stood up and walked Jo to the door then followed her out to her car. "Kai's going to be okay with all this pressure, isn't he?"

"He wants to marry you and he wants to eliminate any chance of ruining a life with you; he'll be okay." She got into her car and gave her a thumbs up before backing out of the drive.

* * *

Rosanna didn't worry as much about Kai as she did for herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, turning to them to help her take some of her stress away. She enjoyed it in peace until Kai came out of the building, suspicious that she was going to start up her bad habit again. He shook his head at her and crossed his arms. "They'll kill you."

"So will stress." She smiled a little and looked at the smouldering ash. "I just don't want to have another episode."

"You won't, I got rid of your nightmares, didn't I?" he leaned on the wall beside her, arm pressed against it.

"Yeah."

"So you'll be fine, which means you don't need this," he took the cigarette from between her lips and threw it away as far as he could, "I've a better way of getting rid of stress."

Rosanna pouted and crossed her arms. "And what do you suppose we do?"

Kai smirked a little and put his arm around her shoulder, "Let's go and blow stuff up."

* * *

He took her to the middle of the forest, away from the town and set up a couple of glass bottles around the bushes and in the trees. She watched him with a nervous look on her face, scratching the top of her arm in anxiety. He stood beside her and waved towards the targets he set up. "Have at it."

"Kai, I don't know the spells." She mumbled.

"Of course you know the spells. You were the most knowledgeable witch I knew." He looked down at her, disappointed that she had defeated herself before she even tried.

"I barely practiced when I was in the prison world." She admitted bashfully.

"You've just got to think; I know you believe that the only spell you know is to bring and take life but for the first two years of our relationship, you trained and learned like your life depended on it." He gripped her shoulders, shaking her almost. "Snap out of it, you're the best witch I know."

"I'm not strong like you Kai, you've always been the stronger one." She looked away from him but she could still see him grimacing at her.

"I'm not talking about who's stronger, I'm talking about the skill. You could always execute your spells a lot better and you knew a lot more than I did. You even knew the Gemini cloaking spell before we started dating." He gave her a little push. "Use your emotions if you're not even going to try."

"I am trying!" she protested but he replied with another push. "Kai, stop it!"

"I don't see you trying, I see you making excuses." He held out his hand towards her. "If you want me to stop, I'll give up."

She looked at him and took his hand, but he pulled her towards him and she tripped over his extended leg. "You are such a dick!" a flame appeared in her hand briefly but it left just as quick as it came.

"You're starting to get a hang of it now, really hate me if you even can hate me."

"Trust me, right now I do."

"Then use it." He knocked her back one last time which tipped her over the edge. The glass bottles shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces and floated in the air. "I think I found your magic again." He waved his hand and let the pieces fall.

She bent over, putting her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. "How am I supposed to help you protect us if I can only do one spell?"

"I'll help you." He rubbed her back affectionately and watched her as she beat herself up on the inside. "Did it at least help with your stress?"

"Just about." She stood up and shook the anger out of her body. "Let's keep training."

Kai smirked and rubbed his hands together. "That's my girl."

* * *

Bonnie kept the claw for safe keeping, Rosanna was convinced that something was going to happen and Bonnie knew that she should trust Rosanna's instincts. From what Bonnie knew of her she was a clever girl who was very dedicated to her craft; if she sensed that something was going to happen, it was going to happen. She searched high and low through the piles of books that her gramps had left but none of them mentioned a claw or even Oran. It was like he never existed or that he was wiped out from history. The last book Bonnie had to check was a dusty old grimoire that looked like it hadn't been touched in a century or so; but it held the keys that Bonnie was looking for.

It was a book written by Oran's distant descendant that gave the history of his disappearance. He was a tyrant and rambunctious, taking whatever witch he wanted from any and every coven and made them delve into the dark arts like he had. He wasn't skilled, he could give and take a life with a flick of his wrist, but he didn't know how to do anything else. Instead of practicing he married multiple times and had so many kids that he couldn't support them. Seven hundred years ago, he decided that he was going to run away and start new; he cast his version of the immortality spell which made him more beast than man. His personality became unbearable and his tirade unacceptable. His wives combined their magic and sent him to a world that no one could escape from, the first ever prison world.

What was now known as the Taurus coven still worshipped him as if he was a god and stole the claw that kept him locked away; but no one knew how to open the door to his plane. The wives cursed the coven with the duty to end him; a duty that fell onto Rosanna's shoulders. The only one who could stop him was the one who was the same as him. She was the only one who knew how to get rid of him once and for all.

* * *

"We need to keep this lunatic locked in whatever world he's in and keep Rosanna away from that claw." Damon said angrily as he walked in on Bonnie's study session.

"She's terrified of him, Damon. I don't think she's planning on releasing him any time soon." Bonnie kept the book close to her chest and hopped onto the counter. "I don't blame her either; he sounds like a maniac."

"Did you read the whole book?" he raised his eyebrow, glancing at the book in her arms.

"Cover to cover. I'm going to have to tell her what I discovered, it might help her if the inevitable happens."

"Knowing our luck, it will happen." Damon rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Which means, it'll take even longer for me and Elena to run off into the sunset and live a human life."

"I'm sure she'll understand." She smiled a little sympathetically. "When this is over, take Elena and go. Don't even look back for a second. Just go."

Damon nodded and tapped the counter with the sides of his fingers. "It's going to have to be done. No goodbyes, no farewell party, no nothing."

"You could send a mass text, visit every couple of years."

"If we find the time." Damon smiled a little, enjoying his game of make believe. "I'm sure Elena will constantly worry about everyone when we go."

"Of course she will, it's Elena."

Damon stared at a spot on the wall and nodded to himself. "I'm going to take the cure."

"You owe it to yourself to be happy, Damon. You've helped keep our little group afloat, but now it's time for you to live your life." She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked towards the doorway. "I'm going to head upstairs and write everything down, if you need me just come get me."

* * *

Relearning all the spells that she had forgotten was enjoyable; Kai was able to make it into a game for her and she was starting to pick things up a little bit faster. She still wasn't as good as Kai, but she was getting there. The only thing she couldn't pick up as fast was Kai's cloaking spell but she had plenty of time to learn it again. They were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket and it was a number she didn't recognise.

She stepped away from Kai, letting him mess around for a bit while she took the call. "Hello?"

"Rosanna, is that you?" the voice on the other end was familiar, but Rosanna couldn't place a face to the voice.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Toni, from the Alliance meeting." She sounded like she was anxious and scared.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, something's happened to my friends and I… We're being hunted like animals out here. Some of us managed to escape."

"Who's hunting you?"

"That guy Arthur, you know the one who runs the Alliance? Since you left he's been going mental. You've got to help us."

"Listen Toni, find your friends and come to Mystic Falls. Kai and I will find you somewhere to stay."

"We're already on our way; we couldn't wait to ask for your permission."

"We want you here, the more of us there are, the more the Alliance has to listen to us." Rosanna glanced over at Kai as he started to eavesdrop on the conversation. "We'll be here waiting for you. Please be careful." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket quickly.

"Who was that?" he asked curiously, strolling over to her slowly, his hands clasped at his front.

"A group of young witches; she said that Arthur is starting to kill people that spoke to us." Rosanna crossed her arms and sighed a little. "This is going to be all out war."

Kai shrugged and pushed her a little. "I think this means you need to train harder."

She ran her cold hands down her warm face and let out an exhausted breath. She could feel the strain and the fear creeping back on her as if it was feeding on her life. "Let's practice that cloaking spell."

* * *

Mystic Falls was nothing like their hometown, it was so much quieter and calmer than the big city of Seattle; home of the Pisces coven. The frontrunner of the small collective of three, Toni, was more injured than the others. She clung to anything that would keep her upright as they trawled the sidewalks. She turned to a young man and his sister and swallowed back her pain as she said, "Go look for anyone who knows Rosanna Cole or Kai Parker."

"We're not going to leave you when you're in this state." Brody said, worried that she was going to die and leave them leaderless. She was the strongest of their group of rebels and without her they would have to go back to their coven with their tails between their legs.

"Just go, I'll be fine by myself." She lied.

"Let's just go Brody, we've got to trust her." His older sister, Amber said as she was pulling him away from Toni. She would happily let Toni die if it meant keeping her brother safe.

"Be safe." He called out as the siblings ran, hoping to bump into anyone who could help them.

Toni watched them sprint into the distance as she held onto her bleeding side; being stabbed hurt more than she expected it to, she thought her body would fill with adrenaline and take the pain away but she was suffering. The streets were empty when she shuffled around which made her lose faith in her companions. If no one was in the town centre, then no one would be in the outskirts. Her vision was starting to fade into vignette effect and she couldn't focus on anything except the cop that bounced over to her. She fell into his arms, barely able to see his face or keep herself on her feet.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Matt asked frantically as he put pressure onto her wound but she passed out before she could answer any of his questions.

* * *

Everything hurt her when she woke up in her hospital bed. Toni opened her eyes slightly, squinting at the bright white lights and saw Rosanna towering over her with a small smile on her face. She looked like an angel that had come for her soul, but Toni had saw this before; she could see the future and years ago she saw this exact moment. But she thought it was her death she saw, not a chance for a better life.

"You've been out for quite some time." Rosanna said quietly as she took her hand. "You've had a very rough time of it all."

"Tell me about it." Toni looked around and chewed the inside of her cheek. "I've saw this all before when I was very young. I thought I saw my death." She laughed a little, wincing as her side felt like it was splitting all over again.

"Is that what you can do, see into the future?" Rosanna took the seat beside her bed and waited on her answer with anticipation.

Toni slurped from a sippee cup someone had left beside her bed for her and looked at the woman that was going to mentor her. "I see the future but it's always changing. My friend, Brody sees the past but he's having difficulty seeing things without touching someone and his sister is a clairvoyant."

"What's a clairvoyant?"

"She can sense when people are being misleading or hiding something. She's like a human lie detector." She tried to sit up a little but her arms buckled under her own weight. "Where are my friends?"

"Kai's talking to them, they're out in the hallway. They barely had a scratch on them which was fortunate." Rosanna crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "How come you were the only one who got hurt?"

"Because I'm a better friend than the two of them." She grumbled under her breath as she shook her head. "I jumped in front of Amber, Arthur was going to hurt her."

"That was very brave of you, you should be proud of yourself."

"I'm their leader, well I was their leader until we got here." She looked at Rosanna and let out a sharp breath. "It's my job to protect them."

"Well, you can relax now because that job falls onto my shoulders." Rosanna pushed herself up and stepped to the doorway. "I'll send your friends in and when the doctors feel like you're well enough to be released we'll pick you up."

"Where are you going to take us?"

"Somewhere safe, I promise."

* * *

"So are you two from the Pisces coven as well as that red head?" Kai asked as he paced around the waiting room.

"Yeah, there was more of us from other covens but they're dead now." Brody said bluntly, his heads in his hands.

"Did you kill them?" Kai asked with a slight smirk.

"No! Your best friend killed them." Amber tried to keep her voice down but it was hard to.

"He's not my friend, let's just call Arthur my frenemy."

"Well whatever he is to you, he came after us after your girlfriend chatted to Toni so all of this is down to you two." Amber replied with a bad attitude.

Kai just stared at her, brow raised angrily and his jaw clenched. "From what I heard you were planning to take him down anyway but now with our help you'll actually succeed." Kai shook his head and stepped towards her with his finger pointed at her. "What we're going to do is make history and your little group of rejects need us more than we need you."

Amber could sense that he was telling the truth but she wouldn't admit it to herself or to her brother and definitely not to Kai. He was on a major ego boost after finding them roaming the woods and he knew himself that he was powerful.

"Leave her alone, none of this is anyone's fault. This is the fault of the Alliance," Brody stood up and glared down at his sister and then to Kai, "remember that they are the common enemy, not each other." Brody grasped onto Kai's wrist and let his history become a story in Brody's mind.

Kai put his hand over Brody's and drained his magic, stopping his visions. "I suggest you don't do that again."

Brody looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "Your past is full of evil committed by you and those around you; but mainly you."

"Tell me something I don't know Captain Obvious." Kai rubbed his hands together as they tingled from the added power.

"Brody and Amber?" Rosanna called out as she emerged from the ward. "Toni's awake and she wants to see you."

Amber got up and pushed her brother towards the doors as he kept his eyes fixated on Kai. "Thanks, we'll be in touch."

* * *

Rosanna watched them search the hallway for her room until they disappeared into a room. "Why are they so edgy?"

"That guy grabbed me and saw everything that I did so I took his magic." He said as he fixed his jacket.

"I have the feeling that these witches are going to be difficult to work with." Rosanna slid one hand into Kai's and wrapped her arm around his.

"Good thing your brother and the coven are going to be looking after them." Kai turned his head to her and squeezed her hand. "But once the honeymoon's over, we're going to be surrounded by them and the coven."

"Don't remind me." she rolled her eyes and let Kai take some of the weight off of her feet. "Let's just get out of this hospital and go home."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for all your favourites/follows and a special thanks if you're one of the ones who takes a little time to leave a review, it's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

As soon as Kai stepped into the Salvatore home, Damon greeted him with a drink. Kai swallowed it down like it was water and shook the glass at him. "Refill please."

"Has your impending nuptials got you scared?" Damon smirked as he topped up the glass.

"The wedding is the least stressful thing that's going on right now." Kai took the glass and followed Damon into his sitting room, collapsing into a leather arm chair. "We found these three witches that are the most annoying people that have ever lived."

"That's not possible, no one could be as annoying as you."

"Ha ha," Kai sipped from his glass and stared down at the brown liquid. "Rosanna's been on edge, her and Oscar have been training them for weeks and there's one that's dragging his heels."

"Just drop him if he's no use to your cause." Damon tapped the arm of his chair with his fingertips and crossed one leg over the other. "That's what I'd do."

"Rose would probably lose her mind if I did. Things have been a little tense between us for the past couple of days, she's a lot moodier than normal."

"Am I going to have to worry about that? Mystic Falls is actually quite peaceful now that we don't have a murderer running around."

"Rosanna in her moods is something I can handle; her mood swings are just all over the place."

"Tell me about it; human girlfriends are just a big bundle of uncontrollable emotion."

"You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to take the cure; when you're human you can't compel them to shut up, as much as you wish you could." Kai relaxed a little into his chair and closed his eyes. "I'm so glad I took you up on your offer for a drink, I needed out of that farmhouse of Oscar's. A coven, Rosanna and them annoying witches are just driving me crazy."

"I always have a bottle on tap if it keeps you sane." Damon smirked a little and outstretched his arms. "Besides, it's best man duties."

"See, this is why I picked you to be my best man." Kai sat up as he wagged his finger at Damon.

"I thought you picked me because you had no other friends." Damon joked with a slight hint of truth.

"Mostly that, but also the free liquor." Kai finished his glass off and stood up, looking at the watch on his wrist with a sigh. "I better get back to Oscar before he tells Rosanna that I disappeared."

"Good luck," Damon walked him to the door and took the glass from him, "hormonal girlfriends are like demons."

Kai nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Still wouldn't trade her in for anything."

"You better be sure of that; you're marrying her in a week."

Kai walked towards his car and snickered a little. "I'm very sure."

* * *

Life at the farmhouse was hectic, especially as the Zodiac plan was so close to kick off. Janet didn't take the boys with her to Rosanna's final dress fitting so Oscar and Kai had to babysit them while teaching the coven and the newbies how to protect themselves against a larger group of enemies; the new Zodiacs were a lot smaller than Kai had hoped they'd be and they would be outnumbered.

The only positive that Kai could see was that he could feel his magic grow as the group became more of a coven and he was sure that Rosanna was feeling it to. Before they could unleash their full potential, they had to perform the Zodiac coven merge spell so that they had a better shot of winning against the Alliance. Rosanna's training had been coming along better but with her mood changing constantly, she didn't get the chance to stay out for long. He just wished that when it came down to getting down to business, she'd be able to pull it off and that he wouldn't lose her; if she died, she would be gone forever. It was something he couldn't bear to think of.

* * *

"Where did you run off to?" Toni quizzed him as Kai strolled back into the house. "I need you to teach me how to do the brain aneurysm thing."

"I'll teach you tomorrow, I just need to chill out for a bit." He ran his hands over his face and let out a deep groan. "Where's Brody?"

"He's in his room, I think he still feels awkward around you." Toni crossed her arms and gave Kai a disapproving look. "And rightly so, you took his magic."

"Temporarily, I couldn't have him seeing all my personal stuff."

"Whatever he saw, you have him scared."

"He probably saw me kill my whole family but that was never kept a secret." Kai shrugged and took his jacket off, hanging it over the stair railing. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Depends what it is."

"Go to the bridal shop and check up on Rosanna. She's been worrying me lately and I'm sure you've noticed that her mood has changed."

Toni was going to say something but stopped herself. "It's probably just wedding stress; you know how brides can be."

"She's been through a lot these past couple of months. Everything has been thrown at her; the Zodiacs, the wedding and everything that was going on in her head," Kai sat on the steps and rubbed his hands together, "I just want to make sure she's okay without her shouting and screaming at me. It seems like I'm not doing anything right at the minute."

"Let me fill you in on something," Toni leaned on the banister and stared down at him, "you have a girl that loves you and yes she's moody but your wedding is in a week and I just know that she wants everything to be perfect. So, just concentrate on what you've got to do, spoil her and stop day drinking because I can smell it on you as clear as day."

Kai watched Toni go to the front door and grab his car keys. "Where are you going?"

"You asked me to go to check on Rosanna, so I'm going to do that. Go sober up before Oscar smells you and kicks your ass."

"I'd like to see him try." He grumbled as he went upstairs.

* * *

When Toni opened the door, the cop that saved her life was standing there, about to knock. He gave her a surprised smile and scratched the back of his head. Toni leaned against the door frame with a cheeky smirk on her face. "Can I help you officer?"

"I just thought I'd come and check up on you." He glanced down at her side and raised his eyebrows. "Looks like you heal pretty quick."

"I took vampire blood." She said bluntly as she stepped onto the porch and closed the door. "How'd you find me?"

"Your release address was here but I've never saw you around town before." He followed her to her car.

"I'm new here but I probably won't be staying for long; I'm here on business." She opened the driver's side door and looked at him. "Do you fancy going for coffee sometime Mr Police Officer?"

He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not really looking to date anyone."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I wasn't asking you on a date, I was asking you out for coffee as thanks for saving my ass."

"Okay, I'll go out for coffee."

"I'm sure I'll see you around, fill you in with the details." She got into the car and slammed the door shut. She left Matt in the dust as she sped off down the long driveway.

Matt was a cute guy and it had been a while since Toni had felt any form of human contact. There was no harm in a little bit of dating while helping to plot the eminent demise of the Alliance. She could multitask.

* * *

Janet enjoyed a glass of champagne while Jo had a glass of orange juice in a champagne flute while they waited for Rosanna's big reveal. She came out in a very fitted dress, hugging her body like a glove. She had the biggest grin on her face as she looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting the dress bit by bit.

"Kai is going to love that dress." Janet said into her glass.

"If he doesn't then there's something wrong with him." Jo responded with an approving look as she watched Rosanna sway back and forth.

"It's a little tight, but when has that ever been a bad thing?" Rosanna commented as she ran her hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. "He better cry when he sees me walk down the aisle or I'll turn around and come back until he does."

"Bitchin' dress Rosanna." Toni exclaimed with a grin as she stepped into the bridal suit. She took a glass of champagne and sat beside Janet, making the two women bunch up together on the small settee.

"Uh, thanks Toni but what are you doing here?" Rosanna bunched up her dress and tip toed into the dressing room.

"Is something going on at the farmhouse?" Janet asked worriedly.

"No, everyone's fine. Kai just sent me to check up on you ladies." She reached over to Jo and held her hand out. "You must be Kai's sister."

Jo took her hand slowly and let out a nervous laugh. "Are you Kai's errand girl?"

"No, I'm one of the new witches. I'm Rosanna's understudy." She smiled a little and looked towards the dressing room. "How has she been today?" she whispered.

"Excited," Janet smiled and finished her champagne, "she's going to be the most beautiful bride."

Rosanna came out with the dress over her arm and left it with the shop attendant. "I hope so, it's a day I've been dreaming about for years." She took a pack of cigarettes from her purse and played with them in her hand. "Can I speak to you outside, Toni?"

* * *

Toni handed her almost full glass over to Janet and followed Rosanna outside, watching her open the pack with a look of horror. "Stressed out?"

"A little bit." She put the cigarette in between her teeth and searched for a lighter.

"I wouldn't bother lighting that if I were you," she took the cigarette from her mouth and kept it in her hand, "you'll thank me soon enough."

Rosanna zipped up her bag and rolled her eyes. "I know, smoking kills and all that but it's just one."

"Oh well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I need you to check Artie's future and see what he's planning to do. I have the feeling that he's going to try something because you three got away."

"I need something of his to establish a connection."

Rosanna ran her fingers through her hair as she tried to think. "Does it have to be a current possession of his?"

"I guess I could try and make it work. When do you want me to try and do the spell?"

"Tonight if you can. I'm just so anxious about it and I don't feel like I can tell Kai because he'll just wave it off. I think he has more confidence in my ability than anyone, including me."

"He's just trying to build you up with confidence and that isn't a bad thing. Once you do the power merging spell, there's no going back. You need to be one hundred per cent sure that you can take on the Alliance. This new coven of ours is counting on your survival."

"I just wish I had Kai's confidence."

"Talk to him and tell him how you're feeling because I know that he's dying to know." Toni patted Rosanna's shoulder and nodded towards the boutique. "I'll let you get back to your friends, they're probably dying of boredom in there."

Rosanna smiled a little and handed Toni over her pack of cigarettes. "Keep them so that I don't have any temptation."

"You're doing the right thing." She cracked a small smile and put the pack in her pocket. It was hard for her to keep the secret that only she knew, but she knew that Rosanna had to find out she was pregnant on her own or it wouldn't be special for the couple.

* * *

When Rosanna got back to the farmhouse, she went up to the room that Kai and her shared for the time being; she had a lot to get off her chest and after her talk with Toni she had to unload her feelings on to him. She peered into the room as he lay on the bed with his eyes closed and headphones blocking out the noises of witches roaming around the hallways. She sat on the edge of the bed slowly and placed her hand on his chest which made him jolt up and open his eyes.

"Rosanna, you scared the life out of me." He pulled the headphones off his ears and placed them around his neck. "I wasn't expecting you home this early."

"It was just a fitting today." She bit her lip and glanced away from him, letting out a dragged-out breath. "I need to talk to you."

Kai crossed his legs and unhooked the headphones from his phone and moved his eyes up to her face. "What's up?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Kai."

He gawked at her for a moment and felt his heart drop into his stomach. "I hope you're not talking about walking down the aisle with me because if you are,"

"I'm not talking about the wedding," she took his hand quickly which reassured him slightly, "I don't think I can do this power merge. I don't deserve to be the leader of this coven."

"If I didn't think you deserved to be the leader with me or weren't strong enough to do this, I wouldn't train with you and I wouldn't push you so much to do this. Something's scaring you off this."

"I don't know, I'm just worried." She shrugged a little and broke eye contact with him. "I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that Artie is planning something and whatever it is, it's bad."

"Artie wouldn't dare come near us, he's a smart guy as much as I hate admitting that; he won't try anything alone. Besides, I think we would hear something if the Alliance came here. That's the only way he'd have the cahonies to come here."

"He's a snake, Kai. He's going to slither through the cracks somehow."

Kai crawled over to her and ran his hands down the sides of her arms. "And if he does, I'll take care of it; it'll be like friendship therapy." He gave her a confident smile and let go of her. "I think this place isn't helping you get rid of your stress so how about we spend a night or two in our own home?"

"We can't just leave all these witches here without direction." She was trying to think like a leader even if she should've been thinking about herself.

"Oscar's here and I'm pretty sure that he's got this place under control." Kai got off the bed and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Grab whatever you can't live without and let's spend some well-deserved time away from this chaos."

As Rosanna looked up at Kai she found it very hard to say no even though every worry and fear told her that she had to stay and prepare for a war that might not even happen yet. She gave in to what she wanted and took his hand, following him out of the house like they were sneaking out of her parent's home a lifetime ago; they were so quiet that no one even noticed them leaving.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they were last home and it felt strange to be back, standing outside the first home they shared together. It was a lot more tranquil and being away from the noise made Rosanna feel less stressed and took some of the pressure off Kai. He pulled the key out of his pocket and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the front reception and made their way up to their apartment.

"It feels good to be back, doesn't it?" he said as they edged closer to their front door.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." She glanced up at him and laughed a little. "This'll be the only time you hear me say that."

"And I'll always reference it in every single argument that we have." He unlocked the door and held it open for her, waving her in. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes playfully and stepped inside; her smile faded from her face as she saw the carnage that their home was left in. "Kai, what the hell happened?"

Kai slammed the door shut and clenched his jaw as he examined the mess; furniture up turned and documents thrown all over the place. "Someone's been here looking for something and I'll give you one guess as to who did this."

"Artie's looking for the claw." Rosanna said quietly as she started to gather the details of their wedding off the floor.

"Save your 'I told you so's' for later." He said in an annoyed tone as he stormed around the apartment, looking through every room. "Everything's been searched. He went through all our things, all our pictures and every detail of our plan against the Alliance."

Kai paced around the room while Rosanna stayed crouched on the floor, unable to fathom what was going on. "He doesn't know where the claw is." She mumbled. "Bonnie has it."

"He'll be able to find it."

"No, she cloaked it and hid it somewhere, she's the only one who knows where to find it."

"What makes you think that Artie isn't going to start asking around the town to see who we've been hanging around with?" he tried not to raise his voice at her, but he was so freaked out that it was hard.

She got up and tried to calm him down, grabbing at his shirt and caressing his face. "Listen Kai, I had a feeling this was going to happen and I've been preparing for it. All we've got to do is get rid of him and all our problems are gone."

"He could be anywhere by now."

"I know, but he knows when our wedding is going to be and where we're having it. There isn't a shadow of a doubt that he's going to miss it."

He looked down at her with a raised brow and put his hands behind his head. "And there's going to be a giant coven of witches there…"

Rosanna cracked a smirk and nodded. "He's going to walk straight into an ambush."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's only a couple of chapters until the big wedding and there will be a little bit of drama between Kai, Rosanna and Arthur, so get prepared!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The night was dark and although Bonnie hated roaming the streets of Mystic Falls after the sun went down, she had to get a few last-minute things for the wedding. With a plastic bag swinging from her hand, she felt like someone was following her. She glanced over her shoulder but saw no one, the feeling of a lurking shadow didn't fade though. It wasn't until she passed an alleyway that the shadow figure stepped into the light and grabbed her by the arm, making her drop the bag. Whoever had a grip of her was too strong to fight off and when they moved past a street light, she saw who it was.

"You're Arthur, aren't you? Rosanna told me you would make an appearance."

"Don't bother trying to use your magic on me Bonnie, I'm way stronger than you. Besides, this doesn't have to turn into something confrontational." His tone was very monotone and his face looked determined.

"Doesn't seem that way, not when you follow me around the town and grab me out of nowhere."

"Well I couldn't just approach you and ask for the location of Oran's claw, could I?" he looked down at her for the first time and took in a deep breath. "Don't bother telling me you don't know where it is, I had a clairvoyant point me in your direction."

Bonnie stared down at the tarmac and shook her head. "One of Kai's witches is a clairvoyant… You had someone on the inside." She mumbled to herself.

"Amber warned me that you were a smart little cookie, but you're not going to be able to remember this night when I'm done with you. So, make this easier for yourself and tell me where the claw is." He stopped in his tracks and pushed her against the wall, pinning her by her shoulder at arm's length.

"Do you really think I'm going to give up my friends?" Bonnie leaned forward against his grip and nodded. "Rosanna is my friend by the way."

"She was once my friend too." He smirked a little and reached into his pocket, gripping onto a syringe. "You have one last chance to willingly give me the information I need or I'll inject you with this little potion I whizzed up that will make you tell me the truth."

Bonnie glanced down at his hand that was in the pocket of his jacket and pursed her lips for a moment. "If you let go of me, I'll tell you where it is."

"I'm not stupid, if I let you go, you'll run." He took the syringe out of his pocket and popped the protective covering off the needle. "Last chance, Bonnie." He moved the point towards a bulging vein in her neck and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"You can stick me with as many needles as you want, but I'll fight off whatever you throw at me."

He flashed her a smile as if to dare her to try before he injected the liquid into her bloodstream. He caught her just before she fell and threw her limp body over his shoulder with a little bit of difficulty. Arthur scanned his surroundings before lugging the young woman towards an awaiting car. He threw her into the back seat and got into the passenger side, glancing at Amber from the corner of his eye. "Drive." He barked at her, he couldn't help but feel like the most powerful being in existence; his plan was coming together smoothly and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

When the sunlight cracked through the blinds, Bonnie woke up in her own bed with a serious headache. She glanced at her bedside table and noticed an empty bottle of rum and a box of paracetamol with a note attached.

' _You're going to need these if you want to look fresh for the big day, R'_

She swung her legs out of the bed and placed her hand to her throbbing head and let out a breath of a laugh as she re read the note. The only explanation she had now for seeing Arthur in the alleyway was a nightmare brought on by too much alcohol; it had to be just a dream. But a part of her thought that there was more to this story, it was so unlike her to drink so much before a special day like this; especially when she knew that Rosanna wasn't having a hen party. There was only one person that could give her answers and he was currently at the farmhouse helping Oscar set up decorations in the forest. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin this day because if she did then Kai would go insane and she wasn't ready to fight off two potential foes today.

* * *

There was a knock coming from Jo's front door but she was too busy dealing with a sick Rosanna to answer. Alaric took the bullet and answered Kai's persistent knocking with a scowl. Kai looked like a panicked mess, his hair was messy and he hadn't shaved yet. Alaric threw a smirk his way and crossed his arms.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" his voice was arrogant, he knew exactly how Kai was feeling, it wasn't that long ago that Alaric was going through the exact same thing.

"Josette texted and said that Rosanna's sick. I had to come by and check on her." He tried to look past Alaric for any sign of his bride but instead of seeing her, he heard her stomach being emptied into a toilet bowl. "Do you think she's food poisoned? Are we going to have to postpone the wedding?"

Before Alaric could answer, Jo bounced around the corner baby bump first and pointed at Kai. "Just because I texted you does not mean you can show up and try to get a peek at the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"C'mon Jo, I can hear her ripping the guts out of herself in there. You're a doctor, tell me, is it fatal?" he was trying to keep his spirits up but he seriously feared cancelling the wedding. All of Rosanna's stress and hard work would've been for nothing.

"She's going to be fine, it's just her nerves. You'll see her in a couple of hours walking down the aisle with her beautiful dress on and her make up looking flawless." Jo turned to Alaric and gave him a stern look. "Do not let him in." she turned on her heel and rushed back into the bathroom.

As Alaric moved to close the door on Kai, he stuck his foot against the door and looked up at his brother in law with a helpless gaze. "I'll slip you twenty bucks if you let me in."

He raised his brow at Kai and shook his head, pushing the door closed with as much force as he could muster. "Goodbye Kai, go get your suit on and have a shave. You'll see her soon."

* * *

Rosanna's feet pattered along the floorboards as she approached Alaric, staying hidden behind him so that Kai wouldn't catch a glimpse of her. She looked a little worse for wear but she was determined to get married. "Is he gone?"

"Just about." Alaric turned to her and let out a sigh. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? You look terrible."

"I'll be okay," she nodded and wrapped her arms around her sides as if she was trying to keep the contents of her stomach in her body, "it's just the stress of this day and then the nerves and the excitement."

"I know you and I haven't really got on very well but I'll give you a bit of advice because I owe you one; you have no need to be nervous, Kai loves you so much that he's like a stumbling idiot when it comes to you. And honestly, I've never seen someone so desperate to look after another person."

"I'm not nervous about marrying him, I know that he wouldn't ruin this day. I worry about someone else ruining it."

"Arthur and the Alliance? No one has seen them in Mystic Falls so it seems like you've got the all clear for today." He folded his arms across his chest. "I think you're just looking for a reason to worry when nothing's going wrong."

Rosanna smiled a little and stared down at her bare feet with a scrunched-up nose. "Thanks, Ric. I know you have no reason to be kind towards me but it's appreciated."

"Go get yourself ready for this wedding, there's nothing that makes a man panic more than a late bride."

* * *

The forest came alive with fairy lights and romance as the Taurus coven and the few witches that joined them helped Damon and Oscar put up the finishing touches. Caroline was setting up the gazebo with Matt when Bonnie showed up. Everyone was too busy to notice how rough she was looking but she was glad that nobody pointed it out. Damon caught a glimpse of her and walked towards her with furrowed brows and a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Where the hell were you Bon? You were supposed to relieve me of this an hour ago so that I could make sure that Kai stays calm. Nobody wants to see Rosanna flip out if her groom runs away."

"Sorry Damon, I forgot all about the plan. Go check on him now and I'll help Oscar put names on the chairs or something."

Damon noticed that she was acting stranger than normal and spoke a little more quietly. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm a little hungover but Rosanna left me some tablets this morning."

"I don't know how you saw Rosanna, she's with Jo and Alaric."

Bonnie stared up at Damon and shook her head a little, putting on a false smile. "I meant to say Caroline, I've been thinking about Rosanna and Kai all day."

"Right," he shook off the nagging feeling that something was wrong and patted his best friend on the shoulder, "just don't throw up on the back of any of the chairs or something."

* * *

She veined a smile and pushed on forward towards the young man that was chatting to the red headed girl, Toni. She gripped onto his arm, not too tightly to scare him off but tight enough to show that she was desperate. "I'm part of the bridal party and I need to talk to you about something very important; Rosanna sent me."

"Bonnie Bennett, yes I kind of recognise you. What can I help you with?" he was very pleasant for his age; he was still only a teenager and not many teenagers were this pleased about organising a wedding.

"It's a private matter." She glanced at Toni and waited for her to take the hint.

"Oh, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She looked Bonnie up and down before she strolled towards the gazebo.

"Don't mind her, she's always a bit moody. I'm Brody by the way."

"I know, I'm not actually here for Rosanna but I'm here for myself." She looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "I think Arthur tried to get information out of me last night, but I can't remember a thing."

Brody's face dropped a little, his jaw along with it. "Meet me round the back of the tent in a couple of minutes and I'll try and see what he's done to you. Just don't tell my sister because she'll want to be involved."

"Don't worry about that, I have no idea who she is."

"You'll know her soon if she has it her way." He commented as he backed away slowly. "Five minutes." He reminded as he almost skipped around the corner.

* * *

Rosanna stared at herself in the mirror as Janet placed the veil onto her head. Her hands were stuck to her diaphragm as she tried to calm her breathing down; she was still so nervous that she struggled to breath in the tight dress. She forced a smile onto her face and turned to her bridesmaids as they grinned back at her. Jo looked like she was tearing up and Janet looked like she had a smile as if it was her own wedding day.

"Is Oscar here yet?"

"Yeah, he's only arrived… He's just outside with Ric, do you want me to go get him?" Jo got onto her feet and stepped towards the door.

Rosanna nodded eagerly and ran her hands down her sides. "I need a moment alone with my brother."

Jo pulled Janet off her seat and pushed her out of the room, giving Rosanna a wink. "I've got your back."

"Hey, I can walk out myself!" Janet protested as she tried to fight against Jo's force.

"You and I both know you weren't going to go willingly." Jo's voice was like a faint noise to Rosanna as the waved Oscar into the bride's temporary suit.

* * *

Oscar could tell by his sister's face that she was about to have a meltdown, he pulled the exact same faces as her; he wasn't a fool to her fake smiles and high voice that masked her problems. He sat down and patted the space beside him, watching her as she tiptoed over to him, bunching her dress up into her fists. She almost collapsed down beside him and just about met his gaze.

"Tell me what's going on with you. Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Of course, I just feel like something bad is going to happen. Nothing's gone right so far and it could get worse." She looked at him and played with the fabric of her dress. "I'm worrying about Kai, if Arthur was going to go after anyone it would be him."

"Kai's with Damon and the rest of the boys. If anything were to happen then we'd hear by now."

"It's just a gut feeling or it's my nerves playing up on me." She placed her head into her hands and shook her head. "I'm such a mess."

Oscar watched his sister sympathetically and reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out his phone. He waved it in front of her eyes and dropped it into her hands. "Janet was persistent in keeping all contact between the two of you to a minimal; but you need this. It'll be our secret."

Rosanna lit up for the first time that day and put her arm around Oscar, pressing a kiss into the side of his head. "Stall them please."

"I'm not a master at lying, but I'll try." He got up and held onto the door handle. "You're only getting a couple of minutes."

"That's all I need." She didn't look up from the phone as she frantically typed Kai's number into the phone. She kept it pressed to her ear and whispered to herself, "Come on Kai, answer the phone."

* * *

"Oscar, is that you?"

Kai's voice was like a ray of warm sunshine to a miserable day. She sighed in relief and let her grin pop through. "It's me."

"Is this the hooker from last night because if it is, today's kind of my wedding day." He teased.

"No, it's the soon to be Mrs Parker." Even saying the name lifted her spirits.

"I thought we weren't allowed to speak to each other until we say our vows?"

"I couldn't resist. I needed to hear your voice."

"What would Janet do if she caught you in this pesky situation?" he sounded like he was in the best mood he'd ever been in. He was so playful towards her and it put her mind at ease.

"I'd probably get cake shoved in my face at the reception."

"I can't really tell you off for calling me, I kind of showed up at Jo's earlier demanding to see you. What was with the throwing up? It better not be second thought nerves."

"It was more like, 'I can't believe it's my wedding day' nerves…"

"I had them this morning, but I didn't spill my guts into the toilet. I guess I'm just more ready for married life than you."

She laughed quietly and got onto her feet, pacing around the room. "I've been so ready for this day since our relationship began. I even wrote 'Mrs Malachai Parker' all over my journal."

"You're such a girl."

She could picture the cheeky smile that he was probably doing in that moment and bit her lip. "I can't wait to see you in your tux."

"I just can't wait to see your face. And I might be excited to see you in your dress but if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

"I'll take it to my grave. I should go before Janet busts me for using Oscar's phone." She went quiet for a fleeting moment as she let the last of her nerves disappear. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

When the line went dead, Rosanna hid the phone in her hand and stepped out of the room that had become her sanctuary for the day. Everyone turned to her as she placed the veil over her face. She closed her eyes and beamed at her family, "We've got a wedding to go to."

* * *

It was all so clear now, Arthur was planning an attack and he had used Bonnie to get her blood; the fear took over him and he had to break his connection to her. He looked at her, his mouth gawked and his eyes terrified. Brody was in such a fluster that he couldn't get the words out.

"What did you see?"

"Arthur has your blood and he's going to use it to bring Oran out of his world." He placed his hand on his forehead and kept part of what he saw; he couldn't rat out his sister even if she was working with Arthur.

"We have to tell Kai, now." Bonnie turned to go but Brody grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him over her shoulder and shook her head. "Let go of me."

"Listen, if we ruin this day for him he will become the person he used to be. I saw what he did to you and his friends; one more bad thing and he's going to lose himself."

"I can't sit back and watch this all unfold without warning anyone about it."

Brody knew that he wasn't doing the right thing, but it was to protect Amber more than anything. If she was safe, then he wouldn't have a reason to worry about Kai; he could leave with her and go into hiding. "Wait until the reception. At least then we can stop Kai's monstrous side from coming out."

Bonnie raised her brow at him and pulled her arm away. "As soon as they say 'I do', I will tell them. But you saw something else, I can tell."

"There was nothing else, I promise."

Before she could say anything else, she could hear the guests starting to take their seats. The wedding was about to start and she couldn't just blurt out this secret. "If you are hiding something and something bad happens; then that's on you. Trust me, when something happens to the ones you care about most and you don't stop it, it gets hard to live with."

* * *

Brody watched Bonnie step out into the crowd and take her seat beside her friends. She kept her eyes locked on him and by her face he could tell that she was furious with him but she couldn't understand what it was like to protect a sibling even when they're betraying everyone they knew. He let out a sigh and took his seat beside Amber towards the back of the crowd. She placed her hand on his and noticed how cold his blood had run.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced at her and gave a swift nod. "I'm fine."

"What were you doing with Bonnie Bennett?" she turned in her seat to face him, her face was stern and cold; she wasn't like herself.

"What were you doing last night with Arthur? I think that's the real question that needs an answer." He watched her stumble over her words from the corner of his eye but before she could say anything, the wedding party started to take their places at the altar. "Save your words for later, if you end up hurting these people, I'll never forgive you."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone but everything I've done has been for us." She whispered as she turned around in her seat again. Her eyes were fixated on Kai, after all the evil things he had done, she felt like he didn't deserve to be put on this pedestal. "When this is all over, we're going to run and we won't be followed."

"Tell me what you've done, I need to stop this."

Amber flashed a cocky smile and shook her head. "How could you stop it? The plan is already in motion and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop it."

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next chapter is going to be the ceremony so get prepared for all the romantics to come out. Thank you for reading and I hope you take the time to leave a review to let me know what you want to see happen.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Everything looked like something from a story book, the way the sun set as the couple of string musicians played their music to keep their guests entertained. Even Damon was being a good best man, much to Kai's surprise. He was buzzed from a few drinks before stepping out to the altar and with his nerves building up, it seemed as if he was ready to explode. But then the music changed and Kai looked up the altar to see the bridesmaids making their way down. He wouldn't have to wait much longer to see the bride.

The first sight of her was the white veil that kept her face hidden and then the long wedding gown that hugged her perfectly. Kai placed his hands over his eyes to hide the fact that he was welling up, but Damon could hear him sniffing. "Let it out, kid. You've every right to cry, she looks beautiful." He mumbled in Kai's ear. "Look at her and you'll see that you're the luckiest son of a bitch in the world right now."

He took his hands away from his face as Damon instructed and watched her walk down the aisle, clinging to her brother's arm so tightly that Oscar had to smile through his pain. He felt like he had just saw her for the first time all over again; the way her eyes could pierce right through him gave him chills and the way her hair looked so effortless as it flowed down her body gave him the confirmation that he already knew, he was completely and utterly devoted to her. Once she had been passed over to Kai, he pulled the veil over her face delicately and grinned down at her as he tried to get his breath back.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered, unable to make himself audible but she heard him.

She reached up and wiped away a tear from his eye and took in every aspect of his face. "And you look so perfect, it's very unsettling." She smirked as she tried to make his tears stop.

* * *

"Everyone wants to be loved and one can only hope that we find love that shines as bright as the love that Malachai Parker and Rosanna Cole share. Through the good times and the bad, these two have got through it together. Malachai and Rosanna have prepared their own vows and seen as they want to start their married life the way they mean to go on, Rosanna will get the last word." The minister waved for the couple to turn to each other and took a step back.

Kai pulled his cheat sheet from his breast pocket and glanced up at Rosanna. "The moment I saw you, I knew that I needed you. Not many people would forgive me for the things that I did to you when we were kids, but you did which made me fall in love with you all that much quicker. It takes a lot for someone to love someone that has a lot of ghosts, but that's the kind of person you are. I promise to love you unconditionally for as long as I have breath in my body. My heart beats for you and it has only beat for you." He reached behind him and took the wedding band from Damon and placed the ring on her finger. "I'm going to love you forever and no one is going to ever tear us apart."

She smiled down at her hand, at the ring that fit so perfectly. When she looked into Kai's eyes, she didn't need the words she had spent days writing and re-writing. Her vows would come straight from the heart.

"There aren't many people that get the marry their first love, but you're my first and only and I wouldn't have it any other way. We've been through so much together and I want to be there with you through every up and down that we're going to have. There's something magnetic about you because I can't tear myself away. All I know is that I love you more than it's possible for one person to love another," she turned around and took the ring from Janet and smiled up at Kai as she slid the ring onto his finger, "You're the other half to me and I can't live without you. Now I know that I'll never have to because you're always going to be there."

Kai squeezed her hand and gave her a quick wink as the minister placed his hands over the both of theirs. "If there is anyone that has a reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A part of Kai thought that Artie would show up and try to put a stop to this wedding, but there was nothing. As they said their 'I do's' he was built up with the confidence that nothing was going to derail this day. Cupping her face in his cold hands, they sealed their vows with a kiss. It was like they were the only two in the world, they couldn't hear their guest's applause, all they could hear was their hearts thumping in their chest. It was the start of the rest of their lives as Mr and Mrs Parker.

* * *

The reception was like an ode to their era, the early nineties where they first fell in love. The likes of Paula Abdul and Bon Jovi blasted through the speakers as all the party goers got up to dance with the happy couple. Rosanna held onto Sam while Connor gripped onto his new uncle's hands and shared a dance between them. Nothing could stop them from being happy but as Bonnie watched them, she knew she was going to be the dark cloud over the day. Brody stood beside her with his arms folded across his chest, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Bonnie from telling Kai or Rosanna, he was just going to have to let his sister face the mess she made for herself.

"I need to talk to you, it's important." Bonnie said as she stared up at him, interrupting his dance with his nephew.

"If it's to tell me that we've ran out of the free champagne, then I already know."

"It's a little more serious than your drunk guests guzzling down the complimentary booze like it's water."

He glared down at her and rolled his eyes, letting go of Connor's hand. "Sorry little buddy, join your brother and your aunt Rosanna if you still want to dance." He cooed softly at the youngster before following Bonnie out of the tent. "What's going on?"

"This morning I woke up with no memory of the night before and I had a box of painkillers with a note from Rosanna."

"Sounds like she had a hen party after all." He shrugged a little and shook his head with a smile. "Is that all you've got to tell me?"

"No, listen to me and don't interrupt. I found out that Rosanna was with Alaric and Jo all night so I wasn't with her. I got Brody to look at my past and he saw me with Artie. Apparently, he injected me with some sort of truth serum." She sighed a little and scratched the back of her neck. "He's got my blood and the claw."

Kai didn't say anything, but his face expressed a thousand emotions, most of them were a form of anger but a part of him was worried. "We've got to tell Rosanna."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

"So Mr. Policeman," Toni said as she approached Matt, "what are you doing at this little function?"

"Are you drunk?" he said with a smile as he held a pint of beer to his lips.

"Maybe just a little bit, don't arrest me." She sat on the bar stool beside him and crossed one of her long legs over the other. "Were you invited to this wedding or are you a crasher?"

"I was actually invited and I helped Damon and Stefan set it up."

"So did I, but I must've missed you." She played with one of the coasters on the bar and glanced up at him through her false eyelashes. "Do you still fancy getting that coffee some time?"

"I was actually wondering when you were going to give me the details. How about in the morning if you're not too hungover?"

"I'm too young to get hangovers," she patted his hand slowly and bit her lip, "pick me up around eleven and keep your schedule clear for the day; once you hang out with me you'll want to see more of me."

Matt leaned in a little closer to her and spoke in a hushed tone. "What makes you think that?"

"I can see the future and I already know how our little coffee date is going to go tomorrow."

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be a date?" he raised a brow and let out a chuckle. "You said we were just going to be friends."

"I'm a little bit of a liar but I had to tell you that so that you would agree." She got onto her feet a little shakily, trying to find the balance on her platform heels. "Just stay open minded about tomorrow, you deserve a little happiness."

Matt watched her walk away from over his shoulder and took a long gulp from his pint. He didn't know how to feel about being tricked into a date but he couldn't deny that he wasn't intrigued by Toni. She wasn't like the other girls he dated in the past. She was very different. Perhaps different was a good thing.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Artie tricked Bonnie into giving up the claw and some of her blood so that he could release Oran and you only thought of telling me now?" she was furious that Bonnie and Brody had kept this secret until now.

"I only found out a few minutes ago," Kai said from the corner of the room, a beer bottle in his hand and his other balled into a fist. He looked around the room, looking at the faces of those who wanted to help them and cooled off a little, "what should we do, Rose?"

"We're obviously going to go to wherever he is and stop him from releasing this evil dude into the world, right?" Damon asked, his hands raised by his sides as if to emphasise that it was the only logical plan.

"We don't know where he is or if he's already released Oran yet. It would be stupid to walk in blindly." Bonnie reminded Rosanna as she watched her contemplate her decisions. "From what I read, you are the only person who can stop him and from what Kai told me, you don't think you're ready yet."

"But I know that she is," he said with his finger raised, "Rosanna is strong she just needs the confidence."

"Damon's right," Rosanna said suddenly with her eyes stuck to the floor and her arms folded across her chest, "Oran can't be released into this world. I just hope we aren't too late."

"I'll go do a locator spell, maybe he hasn't cloaked himself." Bonnie didn't sound too optimistic as she moved to the furthest corner from the rest of the guests.

"Damon, get Toni and see if she can see what he's going to do." Kai turned to Rosanna and held his hand out towards her. "Come here, Mrs Parker."

* * *

The tiniest smile crept onto her face as she stepped over carefully and took his hand. She leaned against him and placed her hand on his chest. "Tell me that everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know if it is, everything will be okay if you believe in yourself as much as I believe in you."

"Can't you just take all my magic and be the leader of the Zodiacs? You could kill Oran too." She tried to make it sound appetising to him, but he wasn't going to bite.

"When we get back from our honeymoon, we're doing the power merge together." He played with one of her loose curls and let it fall back onto her shoulder. "We can do this."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"I'm only confident because I'm a little buzzed right now," he admitted with a smirk and he glanced down at his beer bottle, "why haven't you been drinking? I imagined that you were going to be a state by the end of the night."

"Because I feared something like this was going to happen, I didn't want to stumble into trouble and cost us our lives."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed the small of her back gently. "When this is all over, pour yourself a white wine. I'll look after you when you're hungover in the morning." He tried to make light of the situation they were about to face; it seemed to calm down her nerves.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that. Finish your beer quick because we have a bad guy to stop."

* * *

The future seemed foggy, probably down to the fact that Toni was very buzzed from all the free champagne she had been sipping and concentrating more on getting Matt to like her, but she finally found Arthur in the high school. She looked at Kai and bit her lip, "He's at the high school and he's going to release Oran."

"Why is he at the high school? I thought that he would have to be in the Taurus cave in Alaska to release him." Oscar's confusion was as clear as day, he couldn't keep it off his face.

"It doesn't matter where he opens the portal, as long as Oran gets the message then he can get out from anywhere." Rosanna explained with a sigh. She looked at Damon and Bonnie and clasped her hands. "I need you two to come with us for back up, just in case."

"It's the least we could do." Bonnie said as she grabbed Damon by the arm. "We'll be happy to help."

"I'll stay and try to keep this party going. If there is a rat here, then I'll keep them away from your trail." Oscar offered as he backed back into the tent before Rosanna could give him a different job. He didn't want to admit it but Oran scared him a little.

Rosanna shook her head to herself and looked at Toni. "I need you to come with us too so that you can keep an eye one what's going to happen."

"That's okay, I'll meet you guys in the car; I need to chat to Kai about something before we go."

Kai looked down at her with his face screwed up. "You do?"

"Yes, I do." She took his arm and pushed him away from the group. "We'll be two seconds, Rosanna."

* * *

Kai waited for Rosanna, Bonnie and Damon to get into the car before he turned to Toni with a stern look. He pulled his arm away from her and smelt the air around her. "How drunk are you?"

"Just a little but I'm fine. I can still see what's going to happen but that's not why I called you over here."

"Then get to the point because I have a pip squeak to stop."

"Well before I say anything just know that I was keeping this information to myself because I wanted you and Rosanna to find out on your own but now this is happening and I must tell you so that you can protect her," Toni spoke so fast that Kai could just about keep up, but what she said next, Kai heard perfectly, "Rosanna's pregnant."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right." He rubbed his ears and leaned in a little closer. "Say it again."

"Rosanna is having a baby."

"So, I did hear you right." Kai grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to be a dad?" he bit his lip and looked down at Toni. "Rosanna doesn't know yet, does she?"

"She's in the very early stages. She probably thinks she is but I know she hasn't tested herself yet."

Kai couldn't conceal his grin even though he needed to get his game face on and prepare himself for a fight. "Then I'll do anything to protect them. Thanks for telling me."

"I would just hate for an innocent child to get hurt." She said quietly as she followed Kai down to the car. She knew how important this child was going to be to Kai and Rosanna; she had saw both possible futures, one with a baby and one without. For everyone's sake, Rosanna couldn't lose this child.

* * *

Amber watched Kai and Rosanna get into the car with their little gang with them. She knew exactly what was going on and she needed to warn Arthur but as she moved towards the exit, Brody grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to the side of the dancefloor. He could see by her face that she was furious with him but he didn't care, he needed to save his sister's life.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of my arm." She hit at his hand and dug her nails into his skin but he kept a hold of her.

"What has gotten into you? How long have you been working with Arthur?" Brody leaned into her, pulling her closer to him.

She stared at him for a moment and gulped back her sudden nerves. "How do you know?"

"Bonnie came to me, freaked out because she thought that she had betrayed our friends but it was you who betrayed everyone."

"Do Rosanna and Kai know that I'm working with Arthur?"

"Only I do because I know that you're going to get yourself killed and I can't lose another family member. You're my big sister, how could you do this to me?"

"Everything I have done has to earn us our freedom to get out of this place. We don't want to join this coven; that was all Toni's idea and look where it got us. All our friends are dead and we're going to be next."

"Yeah, you're working with the guy that murdered everyone we cared about." Brody finally let go of Amber and ran his hands over his face. "I can't believe you did this."

"Don't hate me, Brody but everything Kai and Rosanna get, they've got it coming to them."

"They gave us a roof over our heads and a place where I feel like I belong. If you had of gave them a chance, maybe you would feel that way too."

"They don't deserve a chance… What they deserve is a cold grave." Amber crossed her arms and shook her head. "I need to go, Arthur's expecting me."

"No, they only place you're going is as far away from Mystic Falls that you could possibly get. I don't know who you've become because it's not the Amber that I know."

"Brody, you can't be serious."

He nodded and looked away from his sister's face. "I don't want to see you anymore and if you go to help Arthur then you're the one that deserves everything that's coming to you."

Amber's lip trembled as she did her best job to keep her tears from falling. She lost the only family she had left and in her mind, she had nothing left to lose. "Just remember that everything I've done is because I love you." She moved to take his hand but he took a step back and turned his back on her. "Goodbye Brody, I hope that I'm wrong about the Parkers, for your sake."

When he turned around, Amber was gone. A sinking feeling came over him, like he knew that something bad was going to happen to her… He just wanted her to be safe but knowing Amber, she was going to do whatever she wanted, even if it deceived everyone.

* * *

 **A:N It's finally the wedding chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and are prepared for what's to come next. If you want to see more, leave a quick review and a follow for updates!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The school corridors were deathly silent when Rosanna walked through the main entrance. She looked over her shoulder and waved the rest of them in as she gripped onto her dress and hiked it up above her knee, exposing the garter she had underneath. Kai glanced down at the thin bit of lace wrapped around her thigh with a smirk.

"You won't be wearing that for long when this is all over." He purred in her ear, placing his arm around her waist.

"Guys, some of us have super sensitive hearing. Remember that." Damon complained from behind him with an eye roll.

"Sorry man," Kai glanced behind him and let go of Rosanna so that he could roll up his shirt sleeves, "where did you see Artie in your little vision?" he looked at Toni who was trying really hard to walk in a straight line.

"There was chairs and tables, I'll just assume it was a dinner hall."

Rosanna stopped in her tracks and turned to her friends with a determined look on her face. "Toni, I want you to keep a guard of the entrance. I have this sinking feeling that Arthur has an ally in this."

"Let me guard the entrance," Damon turned to Toni and shrugged a little, "no offense but you seem useless to us at this moment in time."

Toni smiled slightly and pressed her lips together before she balled her hand into a fist; it made Damon feel like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe. "Being tipsy doesn't stop me from being able to crush you like a bug."

"Okay, okay." He gripped onto his own throat as he choked out his words. "I'm sorry."

When Toni released him from the spell, Bonnie smiled to herself and patted Damon on the back. "I thought you would've learned your lesson by now."

Damon glared down at her then looked at Rosanna with an exhausted look. "What do you want the rest of us to do?"

"Stay with us, if Arthur's already released Oran then we'll need your speed, Damon." Rosanna looked at Bonnie with a small smile and took a deep breath. "And we'll need your magic to close up the portal to his prison world once and for all."

"Are you ready to do this." Kai said to his wife as he took her small hand into his.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The doors were locked and from the looks of it, Arthur had only started his spell to release the greatest evil into the world. Kai banged on the doors as hard as he could, trying to distract him but it was like he was in a trance. When the claw started to raise itself into the air, Damon pulled Kai out of the way and used all his strength to barge through the doors. Rosanna and Kai ran in behind him but as soon as they did, Arthur raised his hand, pushing Damon and Kai out of the room. He spelled the locks shut and looked at Rosanna with a schoolboy like smile.

"You look really pretty in your dress, I always knew you'd make such a beautiful bride." He moved around one of the tables and stepped towards her.

"Why don't you want Kai in here? Scared he'll take your magic?"

Arthur shook his head and glanced at Kai through the small glass window with a leer. "No, Oran only wants you. Your friends can't stop him, Kai can't stop him and I can't stop him. They only person who can put an end to him is you."

Rosanna shook her head and tried to take a step towards Arthur, but it felt like her feet had melted into the floor. "I can't Arthur. I'm not strong enough." Tears started to fill her eyes as her fear took over her. She had always been terrified of death.

"You were always so modest about the power that you have inside of you. Do you even know how you got your magic?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me while you wait for Oran to make an appearance." She crossed her arms and looked away from the man she once felt pity for.

"Take a seat, Rosanna," he pushed a chair over to her and met Kai's eyes once more with a sinister sense about him, "this is going to be a long story."

* * *

Toni didn't want to be stuck on guard duty, she wanted to be where the action was, she wanted to repay Arthur for the nasty scar he left on her side and she wanted to make sure that Oran would never walk the earth again. Every couple of minutes she glanced inside the building, hoping to see her leaders return with a victory over them and Arthur's dead body being trailed behind them. Something was blocking her from being able to see what was going to happen so she had to sit and wallow in her anxiety.

A car pulled into a space at the back of the empty parking lot and with all the booze Toni had guzzled, she found it hard to make out who it was that was approaching the high school. The figure was wearing all black and gave off the worst aura that she had ever felt. It was like anger and terror all mixed together.

"Hello Toni." Amber said as she stood at the bottom of the steps with a knife in her right hand, flashing it at Toni.

Toni got onto her feet shakily and placed her hands on her hips; she felt so stupid, she should've known that Amber was going to betray them but she was oblivious, just as everyone was.

* * *

"Why?"

"Why what?" Amber walked up the steps slowly until she was level with Toni. "Why did I betray you?" she played with the blade in her hand and glanced up at her. "Because I hate you with every fibre in my body."

"I've done nothing to you to make you hate me."

"I should've been the leader of our rebellion, I should've had all the praise and glory that you were given because it was me who worked on every plan but instead everyone fell for the pretty face and the charm."

"I'm a better witch than you, Amber. That's why I got the praise and the leadership." Toni sighed and ran her hands through her hair, gripping at the roots. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to move aside and let me into the building without any hassle."

"I'm not done with you yet, I want to know how long you were working with that asshole, the one that put pressure on people like me and Brody to be slaves to a cult who would rather we hide our power than revel in it."

Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Since the moment you were handed the leadership. I became his spy, he knew every movement we were planning and I told him about anyone who spoke to the Parkers about joining them."

Toni furrowed her brows and screwed up her face in disgust. "You sold out your own brother."

"No, I made a deal with Arthur. For my commitment to the Alliance, Brody wouldn't be harmed. Granted, it did take me by surprise when Arthur came for me when he killed our friends but thankfully, you took the knife for me."

"I should've just let him kill you so that you would know what betrayal feels like." She put her head down and stood in front of the entrance to the high school. "I will not let you deceive the two people that have showed us nothing but kindness since we got here."

Amber laughed at Toni and took one last step towards her, gripping her by the length of her bright red hair. She pulled her closer towards her and glared down at her. "You're not going to have a choice."

With one swift movement and the help of Toni's platform heels, Amber threw Toni down the stone steps and watched her tumble down every one until she fell onto the cold, concrete floor in a pool of her own blood. She couldn't help but watch as the girl she hated the most struggle to catch a breath. She placed her knife into her boot and grabbed onto the door handle, calling down to Toni before stepping into the building, "I'm glad we got to have this discussion, I feel so much better about our friendship."

* * *

"Why are you two making me wait out here? I should be in there, saving my wife from a maniac." Kai was frantically pacing up and down the corridor while Bonnie and Damon were speaking in hushed tones.

Bonnie looked at Kai and pursed her lip, letting out a small sigh. "Damon's listening to their conversation, you know, trying to find out more about Oran in case he's released."

"How about you just let me siphon the spell of the door and you close the portal, that way, we win." Kai was thinking irrationally, he wasn't looking at the bigger picture. All he cared about was getting Rosanna out of there, knowing what he knew, he didn't want to risk putting her under any unnecessary stress.

"You know yourself that Arthur is working with someone and for all we know, they're here too. We can't risk going in there and getting ourselves or her killed."

Damon looked over at Kai and stepped away from the door. "She's safe in there for the time being, the moment something sounds odd, then you can take the spell from the door and save your girl. But right now, if any of us step in there then he'll kill Rosanna and then us." He looked down at Bonnie and rolled his eyes. "He knew I was listening, he said if any of us take one step into that room he'll burn her alive."

Kai hung his head and placed his hands over his face as his rage and frustration filled him. He punched the closest wall to him and walked towards the door, staring in at Arthur through the glass. "I'm going to kill him, when this is all done and over with, I'm going to end his pathetic life."

* * *

Rosanna looked at Kai as she took a seat in front of Arthur, she could tell by his eyes that he was losing his mind on the other side of the door and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Whoever Arthur was working with told him everything about everyone that was helping them. He knew that there was ears on him at all times. When she turned back to Arthur, he was staring at her with a manic grin, his head tilted as he observed every emotion that crossed her body. She crossed her arms and stared back at him, trying to seem as if she was unamused by his stunts but deep down, she was terrified.

"Are you going to tell me this story or are you going to leave me hanging?"

"I'm sorry, am I starting to get under your skin?"

"No, but your dramatic pauses are starting to get old." She pressed her lips together and fidgeted in her seat.

He got off his chair and started to pace around her, circling her as if he was a shark. "I'm sure that you know bits and pieces of Oran's history? You were always a little book worm."

"I know that Oran wasn't all he's cracked up to be and that he was a misogynistic pig."

"Let me fill in the holes of your knowledge; Oran had twelve wives that came from different covens and when he married them he did the power merging spell that you and Kai were planning to do. As you may have guessed, this made him very powerful."

She raised a brow and crossed a leg over the other. "When are you going to tell me something I don't know?"

"Patience, Rosanna." He leaned on the back of her chair, keeping his back to the door so that Kai's vision of his wife was blocked. "His wives sent him away and broke the large coven that he had created; this limited his power and made him an easier target to put away. But there was one wife who loved him more than the others," he got closer to Rosanna and whispered in her ear, "she was your descendant, a fellow Taurus witch."

Arthur's breath on her neck made shivers travel down her spine. She sat forward and placed her hand on the bottom of her neck. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"When the other eleven wives found out that she was communicating with him in his prison world and worshipping him as if he was a god, they cursed your coven with the burden of gifting one descendant the ability to end him. And that burden falls onto your dainty little shoulders." He placed his hands on her and gave her a slight shake. "So, Oran's going to end you before you end him."

Rosanna stared up at him before glancing towards the door. "Oran's going to kill me." She stated, loud enough for Damon to pick up on it from the other side of the door.

"Yes, hopefully I'll get a front row seat." He moved away from Rosanna and stepped towards his desk.

* * *

"What are they saying in there? What's going on, Damon?" Kai turned to his friend and saw the pained look on his face.

"Oran's going to kill Rosanna."

Kai clenched his jaw and banged on the wooden door until Arthur's face became level with his. All that was separating them was the thick glass. Kai wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug smile from Arthur's face but he knew that if they had any chance of keeping Oran in that prison world, they'd need him coherent.

"Whatever you're planning, you need to stop it right now." Kai moved his hands slowly down to the door handle and started to siphon the spell.

"That's not going to happen, the reward I'd get from this is worth so much more than keeping the Alliance afloat."

"This is all bigger than you or I; we have no business in ancient witch shit. Whatever love lost between us, we can forget about it and move on. Live our lives in peace."

Arthur smirked a little and backed away from the door, shaking his head. "It's too late for that don't you think? There's nothing you can say that'll make me change my mind."

"Rosanna's pregnant, Artie!" he shouted as loudly as he could; his face was ridden with desperation.

Rosanna turned around in her chair, a confused and dazed look on her face; Arthur and their friends were just as surprised as she was. When Arthur noticed her expression, he stepped over to her and gripped her by the hair, pulling her up onto her feet.

"Is this true?"

"I don't know." She looked over at Kai and swallowed back her fear. "If I am, I had no idea."

"It's true, Toni saw it. Why would I make something like this up?" he kept a firm grip on the handle, waiting for his perfect opportunity to burst in. "Can't you tell by my face? Look in my eyes and you'll see that it's true."

* * *

Arthur still had a shred of humanity left in him and an ounce of care towards Rosanna, so hearing this news, it filled him with guilt. He let go of Rosanna immediately and turned his back to them, his hands gripping the roots of his hair. He couldn't close the portal, there was nothing he could do. While his back was turned, Kai opened the door slowly and cloaked himself as he snuck up behind his old friend and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out. Kai turned his attention to Rosanna as Damon and Bonnie rushed over to the desk so that she could attempt to close the portal.

"How long have you known?" she asked, clutching onto herself.

"Toni told me before we came here, I really thought that I could protect you from all of this," he shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I was stupid to think that."

"I'm okay, Kai that's all that matters." She placed a hand on his face and caressed his cheek. "We'll talk about what all of this means when we get home."

He nodded and glanced over at Damon and Bonnie. "You're going home now, if Oran gets out, you're the first person he's coming for. It's not safe for you here."

"I can't leave you, not when you're in danger."

"I'll be fine, just get out of here and lock yourself inside; I can't lose you again."

She kissed him for what could be their last time and stepped towards the door, taking one last look at him. "You better come home to me, or so help me…"

"I know, you'll freak out," he smiled a little and crossed his arms, "don't worry, I'll be home. Just keep that garter on for me."

"No promises." She closed the door behind her and reluctantly made her way down the corridor. She knew she should be with them, but if she was pregnant and something happened; she wouldn't be able to live with herself. As much as she hated to admit it, leaving the school was the smartest thing for her to do.

* * *

The fresh air hit her like a speeding car, she leaned on the brick wall as nausea crept back onto her. From the corner of her eye, Rosanna saw Toni lying at the bottom of the stairs, blood covering the concrete like a pool. She rushed down to her, kneeling beside her head and pressed onto her neck, wishing to find a pulse. There wasn't. She placed her hands onto Toni's face and squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated on getting life back into the teenager's body.

With a heaving breath, Toni sat up, wide eyed and pale. She looked at Rosanna and clutched onto her as she tried to regulate her breathing. Rosanna's hand on her back was like a comfort, Rosanna in general was a comfort to her.

"Oh, my god," she whispered and she tried to get up.

"Woah, stay down. What happened to you?"

"Amber, she's working with Arthur," she choked out as she stared up at her mentor with thankful eyes, "the bitch threw me down the stairs."

"Well you're safe now. Let's get you back home so that you can rest." Rosanna got onto her feet and held her hands out towards Toni.

"Did you stop Oran? Is Arthur dead?" Toni gripped onto Rosanna as she pulled her up.

She shook her head and placed her arm around Toni's shoulders. "Bonnie's trying to close the portal as we speak but Kai said it would be safer if I wasn't there. Oran wants to kill me and Arthur was just his little errand boy."

"And Amber, was she there?"

"I didn't see her, she must be waiting for Arthur so that he can get a quick getaway; that is if Kai lets him live."

"Arthur isn't going to survive the night," Toni said coldly as she glanced back at the high school, "that's one thing I'm sure of."

* * *

"How's that portal coming along Bonster?" Kai called as he stood over Arthur's limp body.

"I think I can close it, I just need a little time." She replied as she tightened her grip on the claw.

"Time is something that we don't have right now." Kai reminded her as he kicked Arthur's hand.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Damon said as he stepped over.

"I've took his magic so he's useless right now, but I'm going to do what I had always planned," he looked at Damon with a small smirk, "I'm going to use his own magic to kill him."

"Kill him now, tie up loose ends and all that."

Kai shook his head and raised his brows. "I want him to watch his plan crumble in front of him."

"Guys," Bonnie's voice was shaky when she shouted over to them, "something's fighting me."

* * *

The two men rushed over to her, standing across the desk. Damon kept his eyes on the portal while Kai stared at Bonnie. He could see that she wasn't strong enough to fight back.

"Let me take over, give me your magic." He almost leaped over the desk to get at her and without her permission, he grabbed her arm and sucked all the magic from her.

"Kai!" she protested as he kept a firm grip on her. She couldn't move away from him.

"Shh, I think it's working." He mumbled quietly. It took almost all the magic he had to fight back and it still wasn't enough. The portal was closing but Oran was slipping through. "Damon, get ready, he's going to get out."

As Arthur woke up, he was just about able to see the figure of Oran stepping through the small crack of the portal. As soon as he was out, he used his magic to snap Damon's neck before turning his attention to Kai and Bonnie. He stepped slowly towards them with a grin that gave him a chill right to his core. It was the same grin that haunted Arthur's dreams and darkest thoughts.

* * *

"Nice try, Malachai but I've been planning my escape for seven hundred years; I wasn't going to let anyone stop me." His voice was deep and sounded like it was full of wisdom, but Bonnie knew that he had no wisdom and that he was insane.

"It was worth a shot."

Oran raised his hands defensively and looked down at Bonnie. "I'm not here to fight you, not yet anyway. That would be a suicide mission." His eyes roamed over to Arthur as he felt his eyes burning into his side. "Arthur, my ally."

Arthur got onto his feet and rubbed the dirt off his clothes. "Oran, I did everything you asked."

Oran stepped over Damon's lifeless body and walked towards Arthur. "Where's Rosanna?"

Arthur glanced at Kai then looked back at the mastermind behind the plan in fear. "She's gone, she knew that she would be the first person you killed."

Oran shook his head and placed a hand on Arthur's arm, screwing his face up at him sarcastically. "Rosanna was wrong Arthur, you see, I was always planning on getting rid of you once I was free."

"What?" Arthur's jaw dropped as he swallowed harshly; his throat had suddenly become dry.

"You were a means to an end my dear boy. I do feel bad for stringing you along, promising to give you the secret to my immortality was all a lie. The only thing you were useful for was luring Rosanna to me and you couldn't even do that."

"She was here, I did lure her here but…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses," he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Arthur, making him squirm, "and the one thing I wanted to take from you, you don't even have." Oran looked over his shoulder at Kai and raised a brow mockingly. "I assume that his lack of magic was your doing?"

Kai shrugged a little and stepped around the desk. "That's one secret I won't tell."

"No matter," Oran turned his gaze back to Arthur, "I'll build my strength up one way or another. Goodbye Arthur, it was lovely spending time in your subconscious."

* * *

In a split second, all the life from Arthur's body disappeared. He slumped onto the ground, eyes still open and the fear still apparent on his face. Bonnie turned away, closing her eyes while Kai outstretched his arms as if to challenge Oran. He simply waved him off and backed off, towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kai asked with an eye roll. "I was really hoping you'd try."

"You have the magic of three witches at your arsenal while I am weakened. Besides, I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to kill your love. Do tell Rosanna that I'll be seeing her soon."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Because she's stronger than me, I don't have a death wish. Take good care of her, I want her to put up a bit of a fight."

* * *

 **A:N So Oran's out and things are starting to look bad for the Parkers. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, and as always thank you for reading. In a couple of chapters I'm going to write a little bit of history for Toni because I simply love the character, so if there are any Matt fans reading, stick around to see him get a little bit of happiness. Thanks for your reviews/favourites/follows, it means a lot.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

This new time, the new world that Oran found himself in was nothing like he imagined. He had caught glimpses of the world he would be coming into through Rosanna and Arthur's mind but being there made him aware of how out of place he was going to be.

The school that he was in seemed like a maze, he couldn't find an exit and all the lights gave him a headache. He stepped into a dark classroom, finding solace in the darkness but it was short lived as a lamp from the corner of the room was switched on. Oran looked at the woman in front of him with a raised brow as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"Who are you?" he growled as he slowly lowered his arm from his face, his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

"My name's Amber, I'm here to help you." She stepped around one of the tables and took a seat. "I'm one of Arthur's associates, he told me that once you were out that I should take you somewhere safe. A lot of people are going to be looking for you."

"Arthur is dead."

"I guessed as much, I told him that Kai would be the end of him but he wouldn't listen."

"Kai didn't kill him, I did." He took a step towards Amber and stared down at her confused face. "He didn't bring me what I wanted so now I have to do things the hard way."

"What did you want?" Amber said lowly, it felt like she was entranced by Oran as she stared into his deep brown irises.

"I wanted Rosanna, I wanted to suck all the magic out of her so that I could take my revenge on the descendants of those who locked me away, but due to that boy's negligence, Rosanna is nowhere to be found." He reached down and played with one of Amber's brunette curls. "Do you see where this impasse leaves me?"

"You want to take my magic, don't you?"

He smiled down at her as if he cared about her, lulling her into a false sense of security. "No, my dear. I don't just want your magic, I want your life."

"But I can help you, I can take you to Rosanna if you'll just let me go."

He placed his hand on her cheek gently and flashed her a wicked smile. "I'm not going to let you go, you're one of my descendants. The magic inside you calls to me and it tells me everything about you. I feel your ancestors screaming at me but there's nothing that they can do."

"Please don't do this." She could feel tears forming in her eyes as the realisation that everything she had done to ensure that her and her brother would be safe was in vain.

"The dye's been cast. It was a pleasure, my dear." He moved his other hand onto the side of her face and kept a hold on her so that she wouldn't squirm as he sucked the magic out of her body and then took her life so slowly that he could see the life leave her eyes. "Goodnight my daughter, your death will not be in vain."

* * *

Kai got off the phone and took the claw from Bonnie's hands. He tested it to see if there was any magic left in it but it was completely drained. It was useless to them now. Damon threw Arthur's body over his shoulder and turned to Kai with smug look.

"What do you want me to do with your bestie's body?"

"Send it to the Capricorn coven, let them know that their beloved leader's dead." Kai threw the claw into a trash can and placed his hands on his hips. "Maybe it might make them realise that they should've took the offer I made them."

"What offer did you make? Is that who you were speaking to on the phone?" Bonnie asked as she watched Damon leave with the corpse.

"I told them that if they were wanting to avenge their leader's death and put Oran down for good that they should join our little coven." He glanced over at her and smirked. "Of course, they weren't having any of it so they raised the stakes, said they wanted to see his body and if I was telling the truth, they'd reconsider."

"Why do you need all the witches?"

"When we merge the covens together to create the Zodiacs again, it'll mean that Rosanna and I have enough power to end Oran's miserable existence."

"And when it's all over?"

"Then I'll disband them and deny anyone the chance to reform the Alliance. When this is all over, I want to live the life that was denied two decades ago. All I want is to raise this child and give them the life I didn't have."

"You should probably go back to Rosanna," Bonnie smiled a little and placed her hands on the tops of her arms, "I'll clean this mess up."

"Are you sure?"

Bonnie nodded and let out a sigh. "Go get your girl, go on your honeymoon and enjoy your happiness together while it lasts."

"Thanks Bonnie," he turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks, "you know, I appreciate everything you've done; Rosanna really needed a friend like you."

"She brought Elena back and gave Alaric a purpose again, it's the least I could do for her."

* * *

When Kai got back to their apartment, he could see Rosanna sitting by the window, staring out as she awaited his return. He smiled to himself and got out of the car, for a little while they would have a normal life, nothing was going to stop him from whisking her away to Hawaii for a week or two. It was safer for her to be away from Mystic Falls, she was number one on Oran's hit list and Kai would be damned if he let him get anywhere near her.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Rosanna threw her arms and her legs around him. He ran his hands down her back and held her as he placed kisses on her face. She placed her hands on his face and looked in his eyes, knowing then and there that Oran was out and that she was in danger.

"He's weak," he informed her as soon as her face lost its smile, "he won't be coming after you yet, which means we have time."

"And Arthur?"

"Oran killed him. He wanted his magic, but I got that before he could." Kai looked down at the skimpy, silk robe that Rosanna had on her frame with a smirk.

"Amber was working with Arthur, she betrayed us and her brother is probably next." She wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and played with the ends of his hair, twirling it around her finger.

"I should've known but that's the least of my worries. Are you okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Toni was right, I'm pregnant." She let go of Kai and dropped onto her feet. She felt his eyes on her as she stepped into the bathroom to get the positive test. He was standing in the doorway when she turned around with a pleased look on his face.

* * *

Her eyes weren't showing the joy that he expected them to, this wasn't like the first time she was pregnant; there was no happiness or excitement. She was worried instead. "Tell me what's going through your mind." He took the test from her hands and stepped over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the mattress as he looked at the '+'.

She sat beside him, placing one of her legs under herself and played with the string attached to her robe. "I'm scared, Kai. This pregnancy was everything I could've hoped for but it's the wrong time." She looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "What if Oran wins? It's not just me that you'll lose anymore."

Kai placed the test on the bedside table and turned his body towards her. "I'm not going to let him win. If you live and I die, you can always bring me back but if you die then that's it." Kai took Rosanna's hands into his and kissed them gently. "We will get through this, we've been through worse."

"I just want to have the life that we imagined for ourselves, the nice house and the healthy kids…"

"We can still have that," he lifted her head up so that she had to look him in the eye, "we just need to get over this one last hurdle and then we're in the clear. Everything's going to be fine and you need to believe that because I've never lied to you. I'm not going to start now."

Rosanna smiled and moved a little closer to her husband, placing one of her legs over his. "Are we still going to Hawaii?"

He nodded and placed his hand on her thigh. "It's the smartest thing to do; it gets you away from all of this." He felt his way up her leg and moved his fingers under the bit of white lace at the top of her leg. "You kept it on."

"You wanted me to and besides, it's our wedding night." She crawled onto his lap and placed her hands on his chest as she gripped onto his shirt. "I need a little bit of stress relief."

He kissed her lips and moved her hair away from her neck as he moved in to caress the spot on her neck that always made Rosanna go weak. "Who am I to deny you of a little relief?"

She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kai's lips on her neck. All her troubles seemed to slip away in that moment and as far as she was concerned, all her problems could wait a little while longer; Oran was still going to be there when she gets back to reality. As of now she was living her dream, nothing was going to stop that.

* * *

Toni stepped into the empty house with a sigh, she had been through such a rollercoaster night and all she wanted was her bed. With her heels in her hand, she slowly moved up the staircase as she kept her other hand on the nape of her neck. The sting of betrayal hurt her more than she expected it to; she didn't like Amber but she didn't want to be stabbed in the back by her.

As she felt her way around the wall towards her room, she was stopped by Brody who emerged from his room like a wounded animal. Toni turned to him, staring at him in such fury that it made him let go of her and hold his hands up in defence.

"Woah, I'm not going to hurt you, Ton." He looked down at her tattered dress and the dried blood stains with a grimace. "What happened to you?"

"Your psychotic bitch of a sister happened to me. Did you know she was working with Arthur?" she scoffed and threw her head back as she moved the stray pieces of red hair from her face. "Who am I kidding? Of course, you knew! You were probably in on it as well. You here to finish me off, maybe throw me down another set of stairs?"

"What did Amber do to you?"

"Well she threw me down a set of stairs for a start and then I assume she helped Oran get away." Toni crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "How long did you know that your sister was dancing with the devil?"

"This morning, but I never thought that she would hurt anyone." Brody bit his lip and placed his hand on his sweating forehead. "Is she dead?"

When Toni noticed the look on his face, she knew that he wasn't working with Arthur and her aggression towards him slowly slipped away. "I don't know Brody," she said softly as she moved towards her bedroom, "but if I'm being honest, if she is alive you would've heard from her by now."

Brody watched Toni move into her bedroom and placed his hands on his hips. "I know that you have all this hate towards her, but she said that she was doing this for our safety. It was all to protect me."

Toni glanced at the floor as she held onto her door. "Then you're a fool for believing her; Amber did was she did best, look out for herself."

Her words were harsh and deep down she didn't mean them; but she was hurt and angry. It was like the heavens had opened and now she saw the light. She wasn't going to hide her thoughts in fear of hurting Brody. Her tango with death made her realise that she was tip toeing around everyone. She wasn't going to do it anymore.

* * *

The carnage at the high school made Brody realise that there was a very slim chance that Amber got out of there alive. He must've searched the place for an hour before finding the room that hid his sister's body. As soon as his hand touched the handle, he got the flashback of Oran entering the room and it sent shivers down his spine. When he stumbled in, his eyes were drawn to Amber's body curled up on the floor.

He threw himself down beside her and squeezed his eyelids shut as his tears streamed down his face. He rolled Amber's body over so that she was facing him and stared down at his sister through misty eyes. She was gone and there was no hope of bringing her back, now that she had crossed Rosanna, there was no second chance for her. Brody rested his head on her lifeless body and gripped onto her shoulders with a shaky hand.

"Please don't leave me, I have nobody left." He cried out as the events of her death played in his mind's eye. What she had done didn't matter to him, her life mattered and now there was nothing for him to fight for. For his whole life, Amber had been there and now that she was gone he didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough for revenge, he didn't want to avenge her death; all he wanted was to run away and grieve but a part of him told him that if he did run, Amber would disapprove.

He knew his sister and he knew that she would want him to pay Oran back and his debt was his life.

* * *

The sun was so bright and the air was warm as the new day rolled in, casting light into all of the worries that the coven was having. Amber and Brody were nowhere to be found, Rosanna and Kai were still going on their honeymoon and out there, Oran was waiting for his perfect moment to strike. Toni was dealing with her own fears, as she waited on the porch for Matt to pick her up, the lingering effects of being resurrected still played tricks on her. Something told her that she shouldn't be alive, it was like whispering that wouldn't leave her alone. She found solace in the darkness and now that it was the morning, there was nowhere she could run to. She couldn't see the future, as much as she tried, the visions that once made her unique had vanished.

She lifted her head from her hands when she heard Matt's jeep roll down the driveway and shot up as quickly as she could. Toni was determined that she wasn't going to let whatever was going on with her get in the way of a bit of happiness. Something about Matt's caring nature appealed her and since the night he saved her life she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Hey Matt," she said as she climbed into the jeep, "are you ready for this date?"

He chuckled and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's not a date; just two friends getting coffee."

"Well, it's not a date yet. But it will be." She sang angelically as she put her seatbelt on. "I told you, once you hang out with me, you're never going to want to stop."

"Doesn't the future change all the time?" he raised a brow as he backed out of the driveway.

She pursed her lips and shook her head a little. "Not if it's fate." She placed her hand on his arm and noticed the look on his face as her touch made the hairs on his arms stand at their ends. "Let's just see how today goes, okay?"

Matt nodded and looked back to the road. "And if it becomes a date, we'll roll with it."

She bit her lip to hide her smile and took her hand away from him, revelling in the effect she had on him. "We'll roll with it."

* * *

The Grill was pretty much empty when the pair walked in, but anyone that was there greeted Matt like they were his best friends. When Toni turned to him with a raised brow he waved her off and took her to a booth. Without saying a word or even waiting for a moment, someone was over with a couple of menus.

"Why all the special treatment?" she looked up from the menu with a little smirk on her face.

"Perks of being the deputy around here and I used to work here so I guess I just get served a lot quicker than most people."

"The deputy, my life was saved by the deputy." She made a noise and raised the menu so that he couldn't see her smiling like an idiot.

"I save people every day, I would've done it for anyone."

"And that's what makes you better than all the other people I've dated." Once she had made her choice, she closed the menu over and set it on the table.

"Unless the guys you've dated in the past were jerks, then I'm nothing special." He watched her fidget in her seat before picking up on the hint she was giving him. "So, you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"There's a reason I don't want to talk about it, it would totally kill our mood." She looked up at him and leaned across the table. "I know you're the deputy and you could totally bust my ass, but I'm going to order a margarita, won't you join me?"

"A cocktail? You want me to drink a cocktail?"

"Yes, it'll loosen you up and put a little bit of fire into your veins." She leaned back in her seat and put her arms around the back of the booth. "Am I tempting you?"

"One, I'll have one." He grinned, moving his hand under his chin as he watched her laugh teasingly at him. "You've a wicked way about you."

"It's all in innocence, I promise you." When the waiter came over, she ordered them both their cocktails and observed Matt as he waited patiently for them to come over. "I'm just going to give you a fair warning, I'm a quick drinker and I expect you to keep up."

"Easier said than done, but I bet I could drink you under the table."

"Fifty bucks says you can't."

He reached into his wallet and put a couple of bills onto the table with a daring look in his eye. "You've got my attention, let's see what you can do with it."

She looked at the money with a smirk and took her purse out. "I like the challenge Mr Policeman, let's get wild."

* * *

 **A:N The next chapter is going to delve into Toni's past because she's such a fun character to write and Kai and Rosanna are going to take a little bit of a back seat for the next couple of chapters. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review if you want to read more.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Four, five, six drinks later and Matt's head was a little fuzzy. From his blurred vision, he could see Toni dancing close to a newly installed jukebox, throwing her head from one side to the other; her hair following the lead like red flames behind her. She strutted towards him, her fingers pointed at him as if she was trying to lure him into her space. There was something compelling about her and before he could realise what he was doing, he was dancing alongside her to the trippiest dance music she could find.

"This music is all the rage in Cali." She said into his ear.

"I'll have to take your word for it, I've never been there. I haven't really left Mystic Falls. Like ever." He admitted in his drunk state and when he looked at her shocked face, he shrugged. "I haven't really had a reason to leave."

She poked his chest and raised a brow at him. "When all this Oran crap is over, you're coming to California with me. I'll show you the Golden Gate Bridge and Hollywood Boulevard."

"Pretty fancy second date, don't you think?"

"So, you finally admit that this is a date?" she threw him a teasing glance and took a sip from her newly refreshed glass. "Didn't I tell you that you'd fall madly in love with me, or did I leave that bit out?"

"I think I'd remember if you mentioned that minor detail." When the song ended, he leaned against the table and slumped back into his chair, keeping his eyes on the feisty red head. "What can you see now? What does the future hold for us?"

Toni smiled a little and sat across from him, crossing one of her tanned legs over the other. "I don't know, I lost the one thing that made me useful." She ran her fingers through her hair and found comfort at the bottom of her glass. "I died last night and Rosanna brought me back. But since I came back my ability hasn't. Instead I have this persistent whispering in my head."

"What's it saying to you?" he leaned in towards her, feeling a little bit of concern towards her as he noticed the tiniest hint of worry in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," she placed her hand over his, "how about we get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

She ran her finger down the back of his hand and looked away from him. "Surprise me."

* * *

Time had escaped the budding couple, without realising they had spent the rest of the daylight in the Grill and with the crescent moon above them, Mystic Falls seemed like the most magical place on the planet. Matt never noticed the picturesque qualities of the town until he saw Toni stroll along the pavements curiously. He knew that she could see the future and all that it had to offer between the two of them, but he didn't want to admit that he was developing feelings towards this girl; something bad happened to the people he cared about, he didn't want the same to happen to her.

"Where are we going, Matt?"

"To my house," he caught up to her and slid his hand into hers. "I'm too drunk to drive you and the farm house is too far away for you to walk home."

Toni smirked and looked up at him. "Taking me home on the first date? I didn't see that coming."

"You told me to surprise you, I'm glad you're surprised."

"Well played Matt, I'm going to have to go home tomorrow and write this down in my journal." She looked away from him and put on an angelic voice. "Dear diary, last night, Matt surprised the psychic chick. Who would've thought it?"

He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close to his warm body. "No need to be sarcastic."

Toni went quiet for a moment and placed her head on him, finding comfort in the positive vibes he was sending her. It had been a while since she had felt this safe, it had been a while since she felt any good feeling. When she looked up at Matt, she saw the memories her visions had left behind; the relationship they were going to have was something that she didn't deserve, but she was so thankful for it. She was going to do anything to protect him, she wouldn't let him get caught up in this mess with Oran and the Alliance. He wasn't going to be collateral damage.

* * *

Matt's house was small but quaint, it was like a typical bachelor's pad on a budget. Dirty dishes decorated the living room and his assortment of videogames lined the shelves as if they were trophies. Of course, he had pictures and medals that hung on the walls, but it was what he was interested in that grabbed a hold of Toni's attentions. When she stepped in through the front door, she couldn't help but grin as she scanned the room. The mess that he had left embarrassed him a little and as soon as he got home, he started to spruce the place up a little bit.

"I wasn't expecting to bring anyone home." He said from the kitchen as he placed the dishes into the sink. "Make yourself comfortable."

Toni sat on the sofa and took her bag from her shoulder. "I like it here, it's humble."

"Is that the polite way of saying small?" he leaned on the kitchen doorway and crossed his arms.

"No, I mean it when I say it; it's humble." She tucked her hair behind her ears and took a glance at him. "Xbox or Playstation?"

"Playstation," he moved from the doorway and took the space beside her, "do you play?"

"I'm more of an Xbox kind of girl." She reached for one of the games and examined the back of it. "I bet that I could beat you at one of your own games."

"I already lost fifty bucks to you, I'm not betting any more money." He sat down beside her and threw his arms around the back of the couch.

"Fine," she shrugged a little and took off her jacket, throwing it onto the floor, "I'm still going to beat you though."

* * *

He tilted his head and stared at her for a moment from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't noticed how angelic her face looked when she wasn't teasing him or trying to get him up to dance. One second he was admiring her ample face and then the next, Toni was on his lap with her lips pressed to his. In the heat of the moment, he took her T-shirt of and moved his hands along her sides, but he didn't get the response he was hoping for.

She pulled away from him and grabbed her shirt from the floor, trying to cover her body before he could get a good look at her, but she wasn't quick enough. Toni refused to look him in the eye as she got off his lap and turned her back to him.

"I shouldn't have done that," she ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes, whispering to herself, "why did I do that?"

"Listen Toni, it's not your fault. I just got carried away and I shouldn't,"

She put her hand up and turned on her heel so that she was facing him again. "Trust me, I wanted nothing more than to go into your room and be another notch on your bedpost so don't feel guilty."

"So why stop?"

"It's just insecurities, if you let me keep my shirt on I'll totally go wild on you." She smiled slightly, thinking that Matt would laugh off her mini freak out and forget about it. But he wasn't that kind of person.

"Toni, you have no reason to be insecure, I know I've played it off but I do have a big crush on you."

"I know you do, but that's not why I'm insecure." She placed her hand on her forehead and bit the skin of her lip. "I can tell that the curiosity will be eating you up inside and I know that you aren't going to judge me." She gripped onto the ends of her T-shirt and raised a brow at him. "Just don't feel sorry for me when I show you."

"Show me what?" Matt leaned forward, resting his arms on his lap as he watched her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Just wait and prepare for our mood to be killed."

* * *

She wiggled the T-shirt from her frame and presented her scarred body to him; he already knew about the scar caused by Arthur but she had more. On the other side of her body, she had a couple of scars under her ribcage and a long scar down her abdomen that looked like someone had tried to cut her open. Matt got onto his feet and stepped over towards her to get a closer look, his fingertips reaching out to the lumps of raised skin that marked her.

"Let me guess, these are why you didn't want to talk about past boyfriends?"

"Well one was only caused by him," she looked down at the long scar then moved her hand over to the two scars beside it, "the other two happened when… Well that's actually a long story."

"We all have our scars, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Matt lifted his shirt and showed her a couple of scars that he had across his chest. "Most of mine happened because I got involved with vampire business, I guess old habits don't die, huh?"

Toni smiled a little and folded her arms across her chest. "You're the first person that hasn't offered me their deepest sympathies or quizzed me about what happened."

"If you want to tell me, you can tell me. I might even share a few of my stories with you."

Toni looked down at her stomach and pulled a face of disgust as she thought of the person who gave it to her. "His name was Jesse and I wasted a year and a half of my life with him and all I got out of it was a midsection lobotomy."

* * *

 _Two years ago…_

The group that Toni and Amber had collected was steadily starting to grow, part of that was down to Jesse, he had spread the word amongst his friends in the Alliance. He had always had a certain charm and charisma that made him a natural influencer. He kept his sandy blonde hair long and shaggy, it just showcased his laidback Californian attituded perfectly. Everyone in their group could see that every rally he did and every conversation he had with potential allies was down to Toni, he loved her more than people realised, more than she even realised; but there was something dark about him, he had the potential for a sinister nature.

Nothing ruined their relationship quicker than the growing stress inside of Toni. Unlike the other witches in her coven, she was focused on her school work and grades; there was nothing worse in her mind that relying on only her magic. Toni dreamt of being a criminal psychologist and nothing was going to stop her. Not only was the school work mounting on her breaking back, but the little band of rebels were starting to look at her for leadership; her talents were superior to any of theirs. She was the only one that they knew of who could see the future and that made her a very resourceful tool. Amber wanted to take that leadership from her and Toni was happy to give it to her, but who would want a clairvoyant as a frontrunner when it came to facing the Alliance? Everyone could see that having Amber in charge would make them sink quicker than the Titanic. On top of that, Jesse was starting to get controlling and paranoid, he demanded Toni's attention and she couldn't give it to him.

Something had to give and it had to be him.

That night, away from the meeting that was going on in the underground, Toni led the one who loved her out into the wilderness where they could be alone. She was going to have to do one of the hardest things that she had ever done in her eighteen years of life; break someone's heart.

"I know I said I wanted your attention, but don't you think ditching a meeting that you called is a little extreme?" Jesse smirked at her as he crossed his arms, watching her as she stood in front of him uncomfortably.

"Yeah but this kind of tops my list of priorities." She clutched onto her hands and stared down at the floor. She was so scared that she felt like she was going to vomit.

"What's going on with you, Toni… You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I've always been a little weird," she glanced at him through her eyelashes and swallowed back her nerves, "what I'm going to tell you is going to be so hard for me."

Jesse raised a brow and let out a sigh. "Are you going to tell me that you're leaving this movement? It's a pretty stupid thing for you to do seen as you helped create it."

"This isn't about the movement, Jess."

"Then what's this about?"

"I'm breaking up with you." She slowly looked up at him and put her hand on the back of her neck. "I can't do this anymore, I'm not happy in this relationship… Hell I'm not even that pleased with my life right now."

Jesse was taken back by her, as far as he was concerned, this was out of the blue. "You seemed pretty happy about this relationship when I stayed the night yesterday."

"Oh, come on, it's just sex and I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm so stressed right now with all this coven shit and school; besides, you haven't really been a walk in the park recently."

"I'm your boyfriend, well was your boyfriend. I'm sorry if I wanted to spend a bit of time with you."

Toni could tell by the way he spoke to her that he wasn't upset or hurt, he was enraged by the breakup. "You won't have to worry about that anymore," she shook her head a little and broke eye contact with him, "I wanted to end this amicably because you were my best friend, not just my boyfriend."

"I can't be friends with you, you've hurt me too much for me to be friends with you again."

Toni shrugged a little and looked down at her feet. "Can I have one last hug, for old times' sake?"

Jesse took a step towards her, putting one hand in his pocket, gripping onto the pocket knife key chain he always carried. He put one arm around her, pulling her close stiffly. "You said you're not too happy with your life, right?"

Toni nodded and glanced up at him. "School is just so stressful."

"Then you won't mind not having to live it anymore."

The pain, the blood and the look of fury in his eyes; that was the last thing she could remember from that night. She couldn't remember who found her, she couldn't remember how she got to the hospital and she couldn't remember how her mother held her, crying her eyes out when she woke up, glaring at the bright lights of the ward. All she remembered from that night was the look in his eyes as he pulled the blade out of her side.

* * *

 _Today_

"I never saw him again, my mom pressed charges against him and from what I know, he's eligible for parole in a couple of years. He reached out to me once but I burnt the letter he wrote; I couldn't open it."

"I don't blame you," Matt rested his hand on hers, giving it a small squeeze, "your ex sounds like a lunatic."

Toni placed her head on the cushioned part of the couch and closed her eyes for a split second. "I'm over it now, at least I can talk about it without bursting into tears."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Toni smiled and leaned in to him, kissing his cheek gently. "You're so sweet, but honestly, I don't think I'm ever going to talk about this again. You're the only person who knows, apart from, well now only Brody."

"I'm just laying it on the table," he looked at her, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face, "you can talk to me about anything."

She felt like she was getting lost in his bright blue eyes, she couldn't help but stare at them. "Can we talk about how this night went?"

Matt let out a laugh and placed his hand on her leg. "I think you know how this date went, about twenty minutes ago, you were on my lap."

"Well, now that I know you're not going to be repulsed by my body and ask a million and one questions, I'm ready to be that new notch I mentioned."

He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards him, letting her take that place back on his lap; something about it felt right, he wasn't one for hooking up with random girls on a date or letting anyone get this close to him without some sense of loyalty but there was something different about Toni. It felt natural. Something that Matt had learned about his life was that he had wasted time worrying about doing everything right instead of living in the moment. Toni seemed like she was wild at heart behind the exterior that she put up for the goodness of those around her. He was attracted to the madness inside her.

* * *

The morning came quickly and when Toni woke up in nothing but a T-shirt, she quickly shot up and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. Then she remembered the night shared with Matt and smiled down at him, slowly lowering herself back down onto the mattress, looking at him as he slept peacefully. She wasn't going to sneak out on him, she didn't want to hurt him so instead she lay beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

"What time is it?" he groaned, his head splitting from the hangover.

"I've no idea, my phone died." She replied softly, biting her lip nervously. "Good morning."

"Morning," he peeked at her through an open eye and stretched his arms out as far as he could, "I kind of expected you to ditch me."

"Did you want me to ditch you?"

He shook his head and propped himself up. "Not at all, it's actually nice to wake up beside you."

"Gee, thanks. You make it sound like you expected waking up beside me to be terrible."

"That's not what I meant at all, I'm glad you stayed but won't Oscar be wondering where you are?"

"Oscar has his own kids to look after, he doesn't need to worry about an adult girl going out for a couple of drinks while a psycho lunatic is roaming the streets." She raised a brow and patted down her messy hair. "He's probably worrying but I'm fine and he'll know that when I tell him I was with the deputy."

"As if I could protect you against Oran, that guy that has everyone scared."

"Let's not talk about that until he's an issue. Here's a more pressing issue… I'm starving and I can't cook for shit, fancy cooking me up a bite to eat Mr Officer?" Toni smirked a little as she pushed out her legs, moving Matt's closer to the edge of his bed.

He got up reluctantly with a happy grin on his face. "Fine, I'll make breakfast, but you're cleaning up."

"I'm not going to do that, I don't fall into the gender roles that are expected of me." She teased with a cheeky look. "I'd be making all the feminists that came before me roll in their graves."

"I was suggesting it out of courtesy, I did give you a warm bed last night."

She tilted her head a little and let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, I guess I'll clean up. It's the least I could do."

He gave her one last smile as he stepped out of the room and left her alone to snoop through his belongings. Through all the drama that was going on in her life, Toni was just glad to get one night of normalcy before everything kicked off. How else would a twenty-year-old girl who expected herself to die soon, live? Toni wasn't going to lock herself away in a room and refuse to live her life… She was going to take what she wanted, and she wanted Matt.

* * *

 **A:N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want to read more. I've a couple of twists and turns lined up for the next couple of chapters so I hope you stick around to see what happens next!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

They had the pool all to themselves, a week had gone by so quickly and Rosanna knew that the next would fly by even quicker. With her arms wrapped around Kai's neck, she knew that she needed to forget about whatever was going on in Mystic Falls and focus, for the time being, on looking after herself and the life that she was carrying. Stressing out and worrying over Oran wasn't going to help her baby. When Kai spun her around in the water she giggled and placed her head on his as he pushed her towards the pool wall as the moonlight illuminated them.

"You know what the best part about being cloaked is?" he said after a moment.

"What is it?" she asked as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"I could literally do anything with you, right here in this pool and no one would see or hear anything." He purred in her ear with a slight bit of arrogance.

Rosanna melted into him as his breath on the side of her face sent shiver through her body. "You know Kai, you're the kind of man that my mother warned me about when I was younger."

"So why did you marry me?" he mumbled into her neck as he left kisses on her skin.

"Because she had no idea what was or wasn't good for me."

When Rosanna's fingers knotted into his wet hair, he looked up at her and tilted his head. "At least we got the last laugh."

"As long as we're together, we're unstoppable." She said lowly.

He flashed her a devious grin and gripped onto her legs. "At least you're finally starting to listen to me, do you trust me?"

"I trust you more than anyone."

"Then believe me when I say this, we will always come out on top. We're the Parkers and nothing is going to stop us."

She kissed him, gently at first but then she deepened the kiss; she couldn't get enough of him. After a while she broke away from him and stared at the face that she loved too much. With every passing day and every moment spent in her idea of heaven with Kai; her confidence grew. She didn't know if that was down to him or if she was actually realising her potential, but she was getting stronger, she was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

It had only been a couple of days since Toni's date with Matt and in those couple of days, Matt hadn't left her side. It was hard sneaking him in and out of her room at the farmhouse but she had the sneaking suspicion that Oscar knew what she was doing. He couldn't stop her, she wasn't his responsibility; and after coming back from the dead, she was allowed a free pass. But today, she had the house all to herself, the Coles were out and Brody was still A.W.O.L so that meant she could enjoy a morning in bed, with her latest squeeze.

"So, what's it like living in this place because I can assume it's nothing like how I imagine it." Matt said as he played with her fingers that were on his chest.

"And how do you expect it to be?"

"I don't know, waking up early in the morning to have Rosanna's brother bring you all down for your morning chant then a whole bunch of lessons about spells."

"This isn't Harry Potter," she smiled up at him and raised a brow, "besides, I've been a practicing witch for years. I don't need Oscar to teach me anymore spells."

"Wasn't Rosanna mentoring you before Oran was released?"

"She was teaching me how to be more precise with my magic, not teaching me the basics." Toni got up and straddled Matt.

"You know that I had no idea what was going on here."

"Well what's going on now is very little. This place was a little more hectic but now that Amber's dead and Brody's gone, it's just me, the Coles and a couple of stragglers. Kai is going to be so pissed when he gets home from his honeymoon."

"Don't you think we should look for Brody? I mean he was your friend and all that."

Toni looked away from Matt and ran her fingers through her hair. "He knew that Amber was betraying us so as far as I'm concerned, he can stay lost." Toni shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "I know that sounds totally bitchy of me so can we just talk about something else."

"Okay, how about we talk about food? What've you got in the fridge because I am starving."

"I'll go down and take a look, just you stay here and I'll whip you something up." Toni jumped off him and stepped into the cold hallway, stretching as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

Just as she got to the bottom, she heard a knock at the door. With a raised brow, she answered the door in nothing but Matt's underwear and her T-shirt, her eyes widening as she stared at the woman standing in front of her.

"I see nothing's changed with you, Antonia."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Toni stuttered out. "I thought you were taking over from Arthur?"

"Well your little friend, Kai gave me a proposition that I just couldn't refuse."

"Did you find anything?" Matt jogged about halfway down the stairs when he stopped dead in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest, hoping to cover up a little bit. "Who is this?"

"I'm Lydia Walker, the new head of the Alliance." Her face was cold and unimpressed as she looked down at her daughter.

Toni looked over her shoulder at Matt, her face looking like thunder; she wasn't happy that her mother was here. "She's also my mom."

"Well this is a little, awkward." Matt placed his hand on the back of his head and nodded towards the top of the stairs. "I'll go put a shirt on and hit the road, you know, let you two catch up."

"I think that would be a great idea, what do you think Antonia?" Lydia shifted her gaze towards her mortified daughter and tilted her head to the side.

"Whatever you say, it's not like I really have a choice, is it?"

"At least you've learned something during your time here." Lydia remarked as she slipped past her daughter and stepped into the farmhouse. "I'll show myself to the sitting room. Go get some pants on and join me."

* * *

Toni handed her mother a scolding hot cup of coffee and sat across from her, tucking her legs up into her chest as she sipped at her own coffee. She felt so awkward being around Lydia again and she had no idea what she was doing here or what she was going to do. Her mother was always unpredictable.

"I bet my being here was a shock to you, considering you lost your ability to see the future." She said into her cup.

"Let me guess, you put a block on my ability just so you could come and surprise me."

"If you knew that I was coming, you would've ran. I know you think that I'm a bad mother, but I do care about you. Even if you did run away."

Toni scoffed a little and took a sip from her coffee. "Can you really blame me for running away? Everything that the Alliance stands for totally disagrees with me."

"And what do you disagree with? The unity that we stand for or the protection we offer?"

"I disagree with that way you decide who is good and who isn't; who's worthy of that protection and unity you hark on about."

"It's clear that you've been absorbing all that Kai Parker and Rosanna Cole have been telling you."

"They're married now, you would've got an invite if you weren't such a bitch."

Lydia was a little taken back by her daughter's words and simply brushed them off. "I know you think that they're good people, Toni but they did bad things."

"Like the Alliance hasn't done a few questionable things." Toni closed her eyes for a fleeting second and shook her head. "Why are you even here?"

"Kai told me Arthur was dead and assured me that the rest of the Alliance would be on Oran's hit list. After I saw the body, I knew that this was true. I've learned that he's coming for his descendants, he needs our magic."

"I'm still not seeing how you fit into all of this."

"You're his descendant, Toni. He's coming after you and he will kill you when he gets the chance, just like he did with Amber. We managed to find Brody before Oran could get his hands on him."

* * *

Toni shook her head and placed her hand on her forehead. Underneath the front she had put up with Matt, deep down she wanted Brody to be alive. A sense of relief came over her but it quickly passed when she remembered how he kept his mouth shut when it came to his sister's betrayal. "So, Brody's still alive?"

"Yes, and he's in our care. But I didn't come here to talk about what may or may not happen, I'm here to talk about a truce with Kai. He said that we could be useful to each other."

"He's on his honeymoon. He won't be back for another week."

"What? Doesn't he realise that Oran is out?"

"Of course he does, he was there when Arthur released him," Toni sat properly and leaned forward in her chair, "but he thought it would be safer for Rosanna to get out of town for a while, considering she's Oran's main target. Does that make sense to you or are you going to make another stupid remark?"

"Listen, Antonia,"

"It's Toni, I don't go by that name anymore." She interrupted as she took another sip of her coffee.

Lydia sighed and set her cup down on the table. "I'm not here to argue with you, I'm also not here to bring you back home. I'm here to keep you safe and more importantly, make sure that Oran doesn't get the magic that he desperately needs. We need to keep his descendants safe because the more of our magic he takes, the stronger he gets."

"And the harder it is for Rosanna to kill him. We know the prophecy."

"You need to understand that most of the people in this farmhouse like the Coles and Kai are safe, they aren't descendants. Its people like you that need to make sure your back is covered."

"And you need to understand this, Rosanna is in more danger than I am, she is the only one who can stop this whack job. So, while you and your Alliance buddies are here, you're going to have to have Kai and Rosanna's back. They're in charge around here so you may get off your high horse now," Toni got out of her chair and slammed her empty cup down, "besides, you're in trouble too with Oran out. You're a descendant after all."

Lydia let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not exactly, I'm not a descendant of Oran but you are. Your father was and you got to inherit that little gift from him."

"I thought you said that you had no idea who my father was."

"That was a lie, I told you that for your own good. I knew that you would freak out if I told you who your father was."

Toni crossed her arms and shrugged a little. "I'm a big girl now, so you can cut the shit. Who's my dad?"

* * *

Lydia looked her daughter in the eye and pressed her lips together as she tried to keep the name in, but she couldn't anymore. Toni needed to know. "Arthur is… Was your father."

Toni laughed a little and shook her head. "So, you mean to tell me that the man who tried to kill me, was my dad? Did he know?"

"Of course, he knew, he was there when you were born. He was the one that named you but he wanted nothing to do with me so he wasn't in the picture. I know this isn't something you were expecting,"

"You're damn right it's not. The only memories I have of him are bad ones but at least when I'm sitting up at night, wondering what it would've been like to have that nutcase in my life, I'll look at my gnarly scar and think about how I dodged a massive bullet like that. But thanks for coming clean now, it only took you twenty years." Toni stared at her mother for a moment before storming out of the house.

Everything she knew was flipped upside down and she had no idea how to make sense of it all. Rosanna wasn't here to help her control her magic, Kai wasn't here to siphon the block on her visions and she didn't want to be around Matt in case she accidently set his room on fire. The only person that could give her some clarity was Brody and whether she liked it or not, she was going to have to speak to him.

* * *

Toni managed to find her way to the little motel that the rest of the Capricorn coven were hiding out in and sure enough, Brody was there. He looked like hell; he had stubble and his hair was slicked back with grease. When he saw Toni walk towards him, he froze on the spot and looked away from her. He turned to walk away but she ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, you don't get to run away from me. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, Ton." He tried to move his arm away from her but she dug her nails into his skin.

"You betrayed me once, just remember that because you owe me one."

Brody sighed and closed his eyes. "Amber's dead. Oran got to her."

She let go of his arm quickly and crossed her arms. "I know Brody, I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, you're not. You think that she deserved it. That's what you said, isn't it? She deserves whatever's coming to her." He raised his voice a little, but he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

"You're right, I think she deserved it but she was still your sister and you were my friend at some point. And honestly, right now I need you to be a friend to me one more time."

"It's not like you to say something nice to me, so something is definitely going on with you."

"And it's a major problem. I need you B."

He let out a breath and scratched the back of his head. "Fine, we'll talk inside my room. Just don't judge me for the mess."

"A little mess never hurt nobody." She said to herself as she followed Brody back to his motel room. She didn't know how he was going to react when she told him what she found out; she just needed him to be there for her.

* * *

The hot water sprinkling from the shower head was like heaven; it was so fancy and expensive that Kai was amazed by it. He didn't want to get out of the shower, it was that luxurious to him. It was probably going to be the thing he missed most about his time away from Mystic Falls.

"Rosanna! Are you joining me or what?" he called out, but there was no reply. "Rosanna?" He pulled back the shower door and hung his head out into the cold bathroom, listening to one side of her conversation.

"Thanks for letting me know, Elena. Pass on our best wishes to Alaric and Jo for me. I'm sure they're over the moon." Rosanna stepped into the bathroom and pointed at the phone pressed to her ear.

"What do they want?" Kai sounded a little annoyed; he didn't want to know anything about the drama going on back home.

Rosanna pressed her finger to her lip and raised a brow at him. "We'll be home next week so Kai and I will go down and visit them when we get the chance. Okay, Elena. See you soon."

Kai watched her put her phone back into her pocket and leaned against the glass door. "What did Elena want? Did someone die and now they're looking for you to resurrect another loved one? Was it the blonde one? I hope it was her."

Rosanna smiled a little and tilted her head. "No one died. Quite the opposite actually. Jo had the twins last night. Two little girls."

"Good for her, but I don't know why that couldn't have waited until we got home."

"Because Jo is your sister, she thought we would've wanted to know." She stepped towards a towel on the floor and picked it up, throwing it at Kai. "Good news is wasted on you."

"Oh well, what's this for?"

"For you to dry off with, you've been in the shower for almost an hour and I'm starving." Rosanna moved her hands towards her abdomen and shrugged a little. "I'm eating for two now, or possibly three. What if we have our own twins?"

"Then prepare for double the drama." He smiled a little and turned off the water. "Go get ready, we'll head out soon."

* * *

Rosanna stepped back into the bedroom and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, turning to the side and flattening her dress down over the front of her body. "Did you ever think of the possibility of having twins?"

"Can't say that I have. My mind's been a little bit elsewhere on this trip." He walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. He watched her as she stared at herself in the mirror and shook his head. "There's no bump yet."

"I know that, but I just like checking." She let go of the dress and turned to him. "If we did have twins, hypothetically, they'll never have to merge… Right?"

"Once all this Oran crap is over and done with, there will be no more Zodiacs which means no more Gemini traditions. We'll be free."

"Okay, just checking." She smirked a little and reached over to him, tugging on the towel playfully. "Hurry up and get ready before I'm forced to eat you."

"That sounds like a challenge for you. You and I both know that your eyes are bigger than your belly."

"I like a challenge, that's why I married you." She said jokingly as she lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Hearing about Jo and Alaric's twins made her excited about her own baby. Things were finally starting to feel somewhat normal for her and it reminded her of the first time she found out that she was expecting. As she watched Kai, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of him being a father; he wasn't going to be the typical dad that taxied the kids off to soccer practice or to meet up with friends. He was going to be that cool dad that every kid wants, his personality would never allow him to be normal.

* * *

Brody just sat there, staring at the floor in disbelief. When he looked at Toni he could see that she was as distraught as he imagined, it was written all over her face. She was just staring at the wall, her left eye twitching from the stress and her fingers picked at the skin on her hand out subconsciously.

He cleared his throat and observed her as she snapped out of her own mind. "So, Arthur was your dad, isn't that totally messed up?"

"Oh yeah, he stabbed me. Attempted murderer wasn't what I pictured my father to be when I was a kid."

Brody watched her for a moment before letting out a sigh. What he was about to ask was basic and he knew that Toni would clock him for it, but he didn't know what else to say to her. "Are you okay?"

She raised her brows and looked at the only friend she had left. With a shrug of her shoulders and an exhausted sigh, she replied. "No, my head is so messed up right now. I feel like my brain is about to explode."

Brody extended his hand towards her, palm facing the roof and fingers stretched out. "Do you want me to show you your past? It could give you a few good memories about your dad."

She took his hand and shook her head. "He wasn't really my dad, he was never there for me."

"Then what do you want?"

Toni moved up the bed and lay her head down on the cheap motel pillow. "I just need you to hold me."

Brody lay beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her head close to his chest. He knew Toni well, all she needed to do was let her emotions out and then she would be fine. They only had each other now, he couldn't turn his back on her.

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you're liking it, please leave a review, it would really help me out!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

All he could hear was the footsteps that chased behind him. His worst fears were becoming true; Oran was going to get him and there was nothing he could do. Oran's magic swept him of his feet and pulled him closer towards the sinister man as he laughed menacingly.

"Did you really think you could run and hide? I can sense your magic." Oran placed his hands on the young boy's arms and pulled him onto his feet, looking him in the eye as he started to drain his magic from the body. "It sings the sweetest lullaby to me." He whispered as he felt the tingle of power surge through him.

There was nothing more entertaining to Oran than watching the life drain out of a descendant's eyes, but once the magic was inside him and the body went limp, it became a chore. As he dragged the corpse towards the verge he had to dig by himself, he cursed his wives for gifting him with this burden. He listened out for the thud as he threw the body into the hole and dusted his hands of before stepping into the little, rusty caravan that he called home.

This world wasn't what he expected it to be, but soon he was going to carry out his revenge and then, the world would be his. There were still many witches out there that came from his wives' lineage, but he only needed a few more powerful witches to get his full strength back; the power of the sight was what he craved and no one would be able to stop him from getting it.

* * *

"I can't believe how quickly those couple of weeks flew in." Rosanna complained as Kai pulled into the drive of the farmhouse. She kept her head pressed against the cold window, unwilling to leave the car and jump right back in to witch training.

"Time flies when you're having fun, and we had lots and lots of fun." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "But it's back to reality and we have so much to do. We have witches to gather and spells to perfect, newly born twins to give gifts to and most importantly, an immortal asshole to kill."

Rosanna looked at him with a pout. "Please don't remind me."

"The fate of all these witches' rests upon your tiny shoulders. Sorry 'bout it." He opened his door and took off his seatbelt. "I'll get the bags, you go in and make sure that Oscar hasn't scared anyone off."

She took hers off half-heartedly and got out of the car. "Looks like we're just jumping straight back into this."

"We have to, for some reason these descendants placed the difficult task of killing Oran on your family's plate and because we're in this together, it's my problem too." He opened the trunk of the car and watched her as she leaned against the car. "I don't know if you know this, but I am very good when it comes to making a great plan."

"Oh, I know you are. Plans that involve me seem to be your strong suit."

As he lifted their cases out, he grinned at her in a devious way and shrugged. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

She walked over to kiss him, placing her hands on his face but as she did, the front door to the farmhouse swung open and Toni bounced out of the house excitedly.

* * *

"You guys are back, great!"

"Is this what having kids is going to be like?" he whispered to her.

"I'm afraid so." She kissed him quickly and stepped away from him, holding her arms out to Toni. "How have things been here?"

She hugged Rosanna quickly and looked over at Kai. "You know the usual, witches showing up to join us, Oran killing his descendants and stealing their power and my mother dropping major bombs off left, right and centre. But I think it's best for you if I tell you inside, well, I won't be telling you but your brother can."

"Is it that bad?"

"Kind of, that's why I'm heading out. I'm not willing to listen to Kai bitch about it all day."

Rosanna sighed and put her hand to her forehead, she was starting to stress out already. "It's going to be one of _those days_ then."

* * *

Oscar sat nervously across from his sister; he was happy that she was back, he could pass the reigns back over to her and Kai but he knew from experience that Rosanna didn't handle bad news in the best of ways. She was naturally neurotic, she couldn't help it.

"I am really glad that the two of you had a nice honeymoon; I'm more pleased that you're back."

"Well, what's been happening since we've been away?" she played with bit of string on her jumper as she kept her eyes fixated on Oscar.

"First of all, Alliance members showed up looking for protection so they're staying here. Secondly, Oran killed four more of his descendants and started looking for Brody, apparently he almost got him."

"Oh my god, is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"More shaken up than anything, but he's fine now. Lydia Walker, Toni's mom, got to him before anything could happen."

"I have the feeling that you're going to drop something big in our laps." Kai said from the corner of the room. He had been very quiet up until now, Oscar wanted him to stay quiet.

"If I'm right, Oran only needs twelve descendants until he's got his full range of magic back; he's half way through and he isn't slowing down."

"What's his next move?"

"We don't know, Lydia put a block on Toni's magic so we haven't been able to see anything."

Kai got out of his seat and laughed mockingly. "You're not serious because that would be a really dumb thing to do." When Oscar looked away from him, his face lost all humour. "Why was there a block put on her in the first place?"

"I didn't ask her to do it, if that's what you're going to say…"

"That's not what I was going to say," he interjected furiously, "who is this Lydia Walker?"

"Don't you remember her, Kai?" Rosanna said as she started to piece things together. "Arthur told you about the girl he was seeing before we went to Colorado."

"And what does this have to do with Toni having her magic blocked?"

"She's Toni's mom, she told me her mother came here when we got home; I'm just piecing this together but," she looked at Oscar and leaned forward, "was Arthur her father?"

Oscar nodded and looked at Kai from the corner of his eye. "Before you go off on a tangent," he looked at Kai properly, "she had no idea."

"Fair." He crossed his arms and sat back down, kicking his legs apart.

"But we think she's next on Oran's list of descendants; seeing the future would be crucial to him and that's why the block is on her."

"I'm taking that block off because it's crucial for our survival. I'll keep somewhere for her cloaked and she can stay there for the time being." He looked at Rosanna and noticed that her fears were starting to come back to her. "What do you think, Rose?"

She looked at him and nodded reluctantly. "You're right. It's our best bet at surviving this." She placed her hand on her face, a finger curled around her lips as she tried to think strategically. "Keep her with Damon and Bonnie. None of us are to go and see her, it would be a dead giveaway."

"I'll call Damon and see if he's down with that plan." Kai got up and darted out of the room.

* * *

Oscar kept his eyes locked on his sister and let out a sigh. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Where's Janet and the kids?"

"When things started to get heated, I sent her back home. I know that we're not in the bloodline but I don't want my kids to see any of this."

"Go be with them, Oscar. I don't want to keep you here, away from your family."

He gawked at her, almost falling out of his seat. "You cannot be serious?"

"I'm very serious. You're a good father to your kids and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"And if anything happened to you,"

"Nothing will happen to me." She smiled at him slightly, placing her hand on her stomach to stop her nerves from fluttering inside her. "I'm your big sister and I have to be the one to protect you."

"If we're going by age then really, I'm the older sibling."

"Don't try to argue with me, Ozzy, you're going home and that's the end of it." She got out of her chair and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Go up and pack your things, leave any information that you find out and for the sake of your sanity, don't think about the goings on here when you leave."

He rose to his feet and put his arms around her tightly. "You know that I'm not going to promise that. I'll be checking in on you every day."

She sighed in relief, her brother was going to be out of harm's way and his family would spare the heartache of losing him. She was selfish for wanting him to stay and help; she shouldn't have asked that from him.

"Give Sam and Connor a kiss from me, let them know I'll come to see them soon."

* * *

Toni looked over every CD that Matt had stacked up in his room, running her finger over every plastic cover with a glimmer of happiness. When she was with him, she put all her troubles behind her and tried her very best not to think about the mess her life had become. For the first time in a few weeks, she didn't care that she couldn't see the future, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from her.

"Who even owns CDs anymore?" she looked over her shoulder, taking in the image of Matt lying sprawled out in bed with a smile. "That's so nineties of you."

"And it's so millennial of you to think like that."

"I was born in the late nineties not the noughties and I grew with the times. Ever heard of streaming?" she stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"It's not the same." He watched her for a moment and moved closer towards her. "How are you holding up?"

"With what? Knowing that my friend almost got killed or that I might be the next one?"

"Both."

"Better than I expected to be. My magic's blocked and without it, I'm just an ordinary girl." She leaned back on her elbows and stared up at the ceiling. "Does it make me a shitty person for not wanting to see what he's planning? Especially after I made that massive speech to Lydia about the Parkers being good people?"

"There's nothing wrong with self-preservation."

She closed her eyes and swallowed back the guilt she felt. "You're right. Why are you always so right?"

"It's a gift." He placed kisses all over her face, stopping when he heard the doorbell.

"Think it's the pizza?"

"I'll go check, put a film on." He handed her a TV remote and glided out of the room, fixing himself as he walked through the hallway.

* * *

When he opened the door, he raised his brow. Kai was standing in front of him with the pizza box in hand and a smirk on his face. "Delivery." He said sarcastically as he stepped in. "Met the pizza guy on the porch, paid for this," he raised it slightly in the air before placing it on a coffee table, "I believe Toni is here."

"Who told you that?" Matt crossed his arms.

"She knows like two people in this town that isn't me and Rosanna. She wasn't with Brody so by process of elimination…" he turned away from Matt and stepped towards the hallway. "Toni, you here?"

She came out of Matt's room slowly and gave a coy smile to Kai. "What're you doing here?"

"We need to have a talk," he looked over his shoulder at Matt, shaking his head slightly, "witch business, you know?"

"Can't I just speak to you when I get back to the farmhouse?"

"I'm not an old man like Oscar, I know what it's like to be young and in love; you're going to end up spending yet another night here and we won't get to have our little discussion. So, I'm bringing it to you."

"I already know what you want and I don't want to get my visions back." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll be serious for a minute, I know that you're scared. Don't you think I'm scared too? The person that I love the most, who is carrying my child, is number one on Oran's hitlist. I can't protect her because I don't have my own magic. Now, the only advantage I have over this guy is you because you can see what he's going to do next. So, what would you have me do? Let them die or fight for them?"

She held her hands out for him and nodded. "I know that this is going to bite me in the ass…"

"Toni, you can't be serious?" Matt went to stand in front of her but she shook her head at him.

"She's my friend, they both are." She looked at Kai and took in a deep breath. "Siphon off the block."

"You know that I have a plan, right? I'm not stupid enough to leave you in the open."

She dropped her hands by her sides and let out her breath. "What have you planned?"

"I've got a safe place for you," he looked over at Matt once more, "both of you. Bring the pizza, your hosts are going to be needing that."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"We're staying here? With the Salvatores?" Toni raised a brow at Kai as they strolled up to the front door.

"It's the safest place for you to be. I'm going to keep you cloaked so that Oran can't track your magic." Kai spun on his heel and raised his brows at Toni and Matt. "I don't think your boyfriend here will be able to protect you from an all-powerful witch. I mean all he'd have to do is look at Matt and he's breakfast."

"Well I've lasted long enough around plenty of things." Matt remarked under his breath, no one ever gave him credit for what he had to survive.

"I'm sure you have Matt, we're not here to have a 'world's best survivor contest', we're here to keep Toni alive." He glared at Matt for one second more before turning to Toni. "You're on a coven timeout, I don't want you leaving this house unless Rosanna or I call. We'll be checking in on you every day, so Damon and Bonnie aren't going to be the only two people you see."

"I don't like this, I'm supposed to just sit back and let you all plan without me?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do," Kai put his arm around Toni's shoulders and glanced at Matt, "do you mind letting Damon know that the two of you are here while I have a word with Toni?"

Matt looked at Toni, waiting for her nod to go in.

* * *

When Matt disappeared into the house, Kai let Toni out of his grasp and closed his eyes for a fleeting moment. "Rosanna would be heartbroken if anything happened to you. To be honest, I'm quite indifferent; don't get me wrong I'd be bummed out if you died because you're funny but you're more useful to me as a psychic. Whereas, you're Rosanna's protégée and she's gotten attached to you. I'm only going to say this once more and I want you to really listen to me… Please don't leave this house, don't give Oran the one power that will sink us."

Toni sighed and shifted her weight. She hated missing out on the action; she wanted to be there to help, not to wait around like a sitting duck. "Fine, for Rosanna I will stay here and be babysat."

He held his hand out for a high-five, but when Toni walked around him and through the front door, he balled it into a fist and smiled to himself. "Awesome."

* * *

Their list was long, but it wasn't long enough. It would have to do, they were working against the clock. Rosanna was stressing out over every finite detail; if they were going to defeat Oran, they would need more bodies in the coven before the power merge. She through her little notebook onto her desk and threw her head into her hands. Now that she was back at the farmhouse, all the worry that came along with the pressure rushed back to her. It felt like she was drowning in her uncertainty.

"How are we looking?" Lydia called from the doorway. When Rosanna jolted up, she held her hands up defensively. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry, I'm just on a very sharp edge." She got out of her chair and fastened her hair back into a messy ponytail. "I don't think we have enough people."

"It's not about the amount of people that you have, it's about how powerful they are." Lydia picked up the notebook. "Do you mind if I have a look?"

Rosanna shook her head. "Be my guest, you know these people better than I do. Tell me what we're dealing with."

Lydia flicked through the pages, making noises as she read through the names. "You've got a lot of powerful witches written down here. If you can get Bonnie Bennett to agree to joining this coven, then you and Kai are going to have a real power surge."

Rosanna took the notebook off Lydia and closed it over. "I'll speak to Kai about it, see what he makes of this."

"Who's the one that's actually going to be ending Oran, you or Kai? I'm not meaning to sound rude or anything, but if I was the one that was tasked with this burden then I'd be taking all the power for myself."

She screwed up her face and stared at the woman that was almost a total stranger to her like she was a crazy woman. "Let me get one thing straight with you, Kai is going to be helping me with this, we're both going to be leaders of this coven and we're both going to get a boost in our magic."

"I'm just telling you what I would do if I was in your shoes. I mean do you know what goes into leading a coven because from what I know, you were in a prison world for pretty much all of your reign as a coven leader and Kai is a leader of one."

Rosanna walked towards the door, holding it open for Lydia. She plastered a smile onto her face as she thought of the many ways she'd love to get rid of her. "Thank you for your concern, Lydia but from what I know about you, you were only appointed your leadership role after Arthur died a few weeks ago."

Lydia ducked her head and turned towards Rosanna. "I really didn't mean to come across as bitchy or anything."

"Don't worry, you didn't." Rosanna nodded towards the door. "If you don't mind, I have a couple of things to review."

Lydia took in a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. "If you need anything, I'll be down the hall."

"Thank you." She closed the door and leaned against it. "Keep calm," she said to herself, "don't kill her, just relax."

* * *

The farmhouse was bustling with young and old witches honing their craft in preparation for something big. Kai was confused when he came home and ran straight up the stairs to Rosanna who was standing on the landing, re reading her notes.

"What's going on here?"

She looked at him with a sour look on her face. It gave Kai a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't think Lydia deserves to be the leader of the Alliance so we're going to see how she handles going up against the strongest person in her coven."

He leaned against the bannister and kept his head low. "Rosanna, we don't have the time for this."

"But we have time for her coming into our office and questioning our plan? Do you want to know what she said to me, Kai?"

"Not right now. What I want is for our witches to grow in power, not to pick each other apart. Do you know that this will put ideas into everybody's heads? Any doubts that were in covens before they came here will rise and before we know it we'll be down to five or six good witches instead of twelve good witches."

She snapped her body round to face him and bit so hard on her tongue that she thought she was going to bite it off. "Lydia doesn't think you should be a leader, she thinks I should have all the power."

"Then take the power if you want it, Rose." He stared straight at her as she got into his face. He didn't want to fight with her, he knew that the pressure and her hormones were getting the better of her. "It doesn't matter how much power you have, you need to be able to get people to follow you and if you pit people against each other then no one will want to follow you."

"You are such an asshole when you want to be." She snarled as she pushed past him.

* * *

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Stop, Rosanna. You need to take a minute to chill out." He dragged her into their room and closed the door. "Tell me what Lydia said that got you so riled up."

"She's trying to tell me what to do, she doesn't think that the two of us should do this together and she thinks that neither of us have the capability to lead us to victory."

He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Then I'll have a word with her, but see what's going on downstairs, that needs to stop. We're not going to be able to do the merge if we don't feel like a coven."

Rosanna crouched down at gripped onto the roots of her hair. "I'm messing everything up, aren't I?"

Kai sat on the edge of the bed, watching her as she got herself worked up. "Get off the floor and come over here." When she sat beside him, he took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Go down their and tell them to stop whatever it is that they're doing. Get them to work together instead. I'll speak with Lydia."

"What are you going to say to her?"

"Don't you worry about what I'm going to say to her, just you worry about the state of this coven." He kissed the side of her head and got onto his feet. "You've got this, just believe in yourself."

* * *

Lydia was sitting at the back of the farmhouse, legs spread over a bench and a magazine in her hand. When Kai came through the back door, she didn't even flinch. She rolled her eyes towards his face and raised her brows. "Sounds like when you and Rosanna really go at each other, the two of you go in."

"Why do you feel like you have to comment on everything?" he folded his arms across his chest and scowled down at her, his right eye twitching with annoyance.

"That's just the way I am. If I see that something's wrong, I'll correct it. Nip it in the bud before it gets cancerous."

"I don't appreciate what you said to Rosanna, what business is it of yours how we decide to do things. Us sharing responsibility and power has been in the pipeline from the very beginning. We know what we're doing, and we trust each other."

"I just think it's stupid. What happens if you get killed when we face Oran and Rosanna only has half the power she needs?"

Kai shook his head and started to pace around the decking. "Have you ever saw the two of us combine our magic?"

"No, but,"

"No but you just assume things and pass your opinions over because you think we need to hear them. Listen here sunshine, we don't need your two cents. I know that you're not a descendant, but right now I'd happily hand you over to Oran and let him dispose of you."

Lydia put her feet on the floor and gawked at Kai's stern face. "I'll keep my thoughts to myself from now on."

He took a step forward and gripped her by the arm, siphoning the magic out of her. "Go apologise to my wife or I'll make you prove your leadership when you've no magic."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and stood up as straight as she could. "As I leader, I know that this is nothing personal, it's just a dominance play."

"Why are you still talking, Lydia?" he nodded towards the back door and watched her slink back into the house with her tail between her legs. No one told Kai that leadership was going to test his patience.

* * *

The atmosphere felt so tense and awkward in the Salvatore house. Sitting across from Toni was Elena and Bonnie who were being filled in about what was going on by Matt. Damon sat at the head of the table, glancing at Toni every so often as she picked through her dinner. He got that things weren't ideal for her, but would she rather be dead again?

"So, Toni… How are things at the farmhouse?" Damon asked curiously.

"I couldn't tell you, I'm stuck here on a timeout." She said bitterly.

"Well obviously, what I meant by that was, are the power couple of the witchy world ready to do their coven merge?"

Toni shrugged her shoulders and finally started to eat her food instead of playing with it.

Matt looked at her before taking a quick glimpse at everyone sitting at the table. "What's up with you?" he said quietly as he leaned towards her.

She sighed and dropped her fork onto her plate. "I know I'm in danger and all but what use am I hidden away here?"

"They've put you here because they can't risk you getting hurt." Bonnie smiled at her slightly and scratched the top of her head. "It's not a bad thing, it means that you're too important for them to lose."

"And Rosanna cares about you." Elena added.

"I mean can't you see what would happen if you were out in the open?" Damon had no idea how her magic worked but he had a good guess at it.

"I tend not to look for my death. I thought I saw it once and it scared me so much that my hair eventually turned white."

"That explains that dye job of yours." Damon remarked as he pressed his glass of bourbon to his lips.

"Damon." Matt's tone was a warning to him.

"It's fine, he's right. It's so much easier to keep the red when you've a light base." She replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Long story short, I'm not looking for my death again. If I know how I'm going to die, I'm going to give up."

"Or you'll know how it goes down and you'll know how to stop it."

Toni rested her head on her hand and got closer to Damon. "Would you like me to tell you how you die?" she held out her other hand and raised her brows.

Damon chewed on the inside of his cheek, glancing at Elena. "I'm good, thanks for the offer."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Case closed then."

* * *

 **A:N Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Rosanna stepped into the Salvatore house and gave it a quick look over with a smirk on her face. "It's cleaner than the last time I was here."

"The last time you were here, there were two lifeless bodies in the middle of the house." Damon reminded her as he took her upstairs.

"True, I'll cut you a little bit of slack. How has Toni been?"

"She's been a handful. She's ate all my food, she gives me so much attitude and she forgets that I have supersensitive hearing. I think she hates me a little bit."

She raised a brow at him and clasped her hands behind her back. "The Pieces coven have had a long history fighting vampires. I wouldn't take it personally."

"Knowing that, why would you put her in this house?"

"Because you're the only person I know that could protect her."

"You're a super witch that can bring people back from the dead, how am I better?"

"Because I have a massive target on my back."

"Noted. Where's Kai?"

It felt like a frog had formed in her throat as soon as he mentioned his name. She coughed a little bit to try and get rid of that feeling. "He's at the farmhouse. Things have been… Tense."

"Lovers quarrel?" he snickered. "Did he forget to do the dishes?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Dishes are the least of our problems right now. Just take me to Toni, please."

Damon stopped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do we have any reason to worry about the two of you becoming full on sociopaths?"

* * *

Rosanna put her hand over her face to hide that she was crying. Her emotions had been cranked up tenfold as her child grew inside her. One minute she would be happy and the next she would be filled with rage at the drop of a hat over nothing. Damon placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it awkwardly to try and get her to stop. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just scared, and my emotions are all over the place." She took in a deep breath and took her hand away from her face, drying her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "We're fighting all the time and when we're not at each other's throats, we're preparing for the merge. I think once it's over, we'll be back to normal. At least I hope we will."

"You've one more day, if the two of you can survive everything you've been through, I think you can survive pregnancy hormones."

She smiled a little and patted him on the back. "Thanks Damon, I'll see you on the way out."

"Good luck with her, I think she's more of a handful than you."

Rosanna leaned against Toni's door and made a face. "I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

As soon as Toni saw Rosanna's face, she was elated. She had missed her mentor and everything that came with the coven. She was hoping that Rosanna was going to tag her back into the game. She got off her bed and rushed over to her, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you! I'm starting to see a little baby bump."

Rosanna looked down at herself and grinned, "Do you think so?"

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised Kai hasn't said anything. I know he's super excited about this kid."

Rosanna tried to hide her situation with Kai and bit her lip. "Enough about me, I hear you're not enjoying yourself here."

Toni let go of her friend and sighed. "This place is an absolute bitch. Not being involved in everything that's going on is a bitch. What's been happening? How're you getting on with my mother dearest?"

She thought back to the run in she had with Lydia and tried to sugar coat it for Toni. "She's definitely an outspoken woman."

"You can say that again." Toni sat on the edge of her bed and crossed her legs. "So, what else has happened?"

"Oran got another descendant but he's struggling because the rest are with us and are cloaked."

"Why am I not with them then?"

"Because you're more important than them. You have a very resourceful power that I couldn't afford to lose. Plus, you've been a good friend to me and you've already died once. I don't want to have to bring you back again."

Toni hid her smile under her hand for a moment. "I'm like your most powerful witch, aren't I?"

Rosanna rolled her eyes playfully and sat beside Toni. "Yes, you are, but let's not get too big headed. We've a lot of preparation to do for tonight and right now I'm here to take you out of here and get you ready for the merge."

"Finally! I've been waiting for this day for what feels like forever. Should my bags?"

"No, I'm sorry to tell you but after tonight you'll be coming back here."

"If that's what you want," she got up and raised her arms into the air, stretching out her back dramatically, "let's go then."

* * *

Bonnie was waiting for Rosanna on the porch of the farmhouse when she arrived with Toni. She had a large, ancient looking book on her lap that Rosanna assumed to be the book containing the merging spell. It was the same spell that formed the Zodiacs and with one witch from every coven, Rosanna was hoping it was going to work for them.

"Are you ready to practice this? I think I have the ritual down to a T."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Rosanna turned to Toni, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Head out back and group all the witches together, tell them that we're going to have a rehearsal before tonight."

"You got it, boss." Toni smiled, she didn't care what they were going to do today, as long as it was going to get them all a step closer to freedom.

"Where's Kai?"

"I think he's upstairs waiting for you, tell him to come down and I'll fill everyone in on the spell." Bonnie replied, closing the book.

"Before I go to get him, there's something I need to ask you."

"Okay, what's up."

"Would you be interested in being a part of this coven, once all of this Oran crap is out of the way, we're disbanding it. We just think it would be such a bonus to have a witch as amazing as you in our ranks."

Bonnie was taken back by Rosanna's proposition; it made sense to her, but Bonnie had never been a part of a coven and she didn't really have the desire to be. "Let me think it over, if it'll help put Oran away then I'm on board but I just need a while to mull it over."

"Great, I'll go get Kai and then we can get started on this. Thanks for your help Bonnie, we appreciate it."

* * *

He just about heard the knocking on his door as he awoke from his power nap. He got up quickly, thinking it was one of the annoying teenage witches looking for more help from him. He was surprised to see that it was Rosanna. Lately they had been bickering and disagreeing over everything, he knew that there were hard times in a marriage, but she had made the past week unbearable for him.

"Oh, it's you." He opened the door a little further and stepped away from the door, wiping the tiredness off his face. "What do you want, Rose?"

She closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. "Are you really going to be that hostile with me?"

"Are you going to pick yet another fight with me? You know, I used to think I was hard to handle but you take the cake and the whole buffet that came with it." He watched her face twist up and tilted his head. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying really hard not to kill you right now."

He placed his hands on his hips and pressed his lips together. "I'm waiting."

She just glared at him, shaking her head. "You're such a child."

"Well you married me, sweetheart." He scratched the back of his head and peeled his eyes away from her. "What are we doing, we're supposed to be a team. We're the Parkers, we've been together for over twenty years. Why are fighting now?"

"I told you, I just can't control my feelings as well as I used to. It's hard when you have a human growing inside you." She started to tear up, gripping onto her hair as the first tear fell down her cheek. "God, I hate crying! I haven't cried so much in my life."

He stepped over to her, pulling her into his chest. "Let's just stop all this fighting, yeah? We're the dream team, remember?"

She nodded sharply and buried her head into him. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you."

"I've been called worse, trust me." He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry too, I know you're super crazy at the moment and you know me, I just love to be annoying." He dried her eyes with his thumb.

"It's all water under the bridge. I came up to get you to practice this merge spell. I'm sure everyone's waiting for us."

"Let them wait a little longer," he placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I just want to stay like this for a minute."

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Kai and Rosanna, they had all heard their squabbling and arguing for the past week and they were pleasantly surprised to see them emerge from the house, hand in hand. It made the witches feel a little more confident, knowing that their leaders were once again on the same page.

"Tell us what we've got to do Bon." Kai said as he exhaled.

"Everyone form a circle and link hands. You two need to be in the centre." She directed them into the circle and pointed for them to kneel on the floor. "During the real thing, you two are going to need to cut your hands and place them together."

Rosanna put her hands against Kai's and looked up at Bonnie. "What's the spell?"

Bonnie opened the book at the page she had folded down. "Pietatus confidunt vires cuplans." She said it slowly for them so that they could grasp every syllable. She turned to the circle of witches around them. "When Kai and Rosanna start to say the spell, you need to chant 'Unum unose' over and over until flames surround them"

"Did you catch all of that?" Rosanna asked him lowly.

"Yeah, are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The coven moved to a secluded location in the woods and waited for nightfall. As the moon shone down, it illuminated the blade that Kai supplied. He got onto his knees in front of Rosanna and waited for the coven to circle them. He could tell by her face that she was nervous, she wasn't hiding it very well.

"You're going to be okay." He said as he cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm not thrilled about having to cut my hands. It's going to hurt isn't it?"

"Only for a little bit." He took her hands, turning them over so that he could see her palms. "Do you want me to do it? It'll be easier on you."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just do it quick." She let out a whimper both times he ran the blade across her skin and when he was done, she watched him do the same to himself through one eye.

"Looks like Bonnie took you up on your offer." He said casually as he set the sharp knife by his side.

Rosanna glanced over her shoulder and flashed her a quick smile. "I'm glad she did, hopefully it gives us an edge."

He held his hands up and motioned for her to push her hands against his. "Even without her, we'd be able to beat him. You're just freaking out."

"No more talking, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can track him down."

* * *

Everything went deathly quiet before the started the spell. As soon as the Parkers said the first word, the rest of the coven did their part and chanted their spell as passionately as they could. The key to making this merge work was to believe in Kai and Rosanna as leaders. There was a shift in the air as a flame burst from the ground and surrounded the couple. The heat was almost unbearable, and it made Rosanna sweat; she couldn't afford to ruin this spell, if they had to attempt it again, there would be a possibility of Oran showing up. Tonight had to be the night, he was nowhere near Mystic Falls.

As the end of the flame reached the starting point, a surge of power coursed through them and it felt like fire in their veins. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and their hands fell apart as they fell onto the forest floor. The inferno died, and the witches slowly stopped their spell. It was complete, they were one. Kai was the first to wake and as he got up, Rosanna opened her eyes.

"Cloak Toni… Now and get her out of here." Rosanna said abruptly.

Kai looked at Bonnie and pointed over at Toni. "Take her back to the safehouse."

Rosanna got onto her feet and patted herself down. "Everyone, get out of here. Now, please." She looked at Kai, furrowing her brows. "When I did my locator spell, he was nowhere near here."

"He must've felt us doing the spell and teleported or something, but I can feel his presence too."

"I didn't teleport," his voice came from the distance, "I just tricked you. When you've been around for as long as I have, you learn a few things." He emerged from the trees in front of them with a leer. "Granted, I didn't think you were going to merge tonight, but you can't do anything to me yet."

"Wanna bet?" Kai took a step-in front of Rosanna, trying to block her in case anything happened.

Oran's eyes were fixed onto her, completely bypassing Kai's attempt to shield her. "She doesn't know the spell. If she did I wouldn't be standing here." It seemed like he stared deeper into her soul and with a laugh he said, "I'm in your mind, remember? I know that you haven't got it in you."

"With the power we have, I could kill you easily." She slid her hand into Kai's, ready to combine the magic they had.

"It's not as simple as that, my dear. Right now, the three of us are at a stalemate. I'm not strong enough yet to do you any harm and you don't have the right mortality spell to knock me off once and for all." He smirked and placed his hand on the back of his bald head.

"So why come here? Shouldn't you be hunting down some more descendants so that we can have a bit of a challenge?" Kai remarked confidently.

"My remaining descendants were here, I was hoping I'd arrive in time to take them while they were in the middle of the spell. But no matter, I'll get them eventually." He pointed his finger at Rosanna, his smirk fading from his face. "I'll be seeing you very shortly, young lady. For your sake, you better be prepared for the next time we meet."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she could see Kai's mouth moving but she couldn't hear any sound. All she could hear was her thoughts. The fear started to take over her. The look of his dark brown, almost black eyes as they glared into her very being had her shook to her core. She felt like she was drowning in pure terror and as her blood cooled she crouched on the floor, gripping onto the grass and spewed the horror in her head out of her body.

"Shit," he kneeled beside her and moved her hair from her face, "pull yourself together, Rose." He kissed the side of her head and helped her back onto her feet.

"He's still in my mind. How could I forget that he still had a look in to everything we were doing?"

"You would've gave nothing away; besides he isn't constantly watching. He has to track down his descendants, so he isn't constantly searching your brain." He gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Snap out of this."

"I got Toni from the safehouse." She bit at the skin of her bottom lip and balled her hands. "He's going to know where she is."

"You go home and call Oscar, tell him to look through some of his books for that spell; I'll go to Damon's and move Toni somewhere safer." He handed her the car keys and pushed her lightly towards the direction of their car. "Get out of here."

She wasn't sure how she was going to drive, her whole body felt like it was vibrating but she did as she was told. She wasn't going to fight Kai on this one, she was in no fit state to be going anywhere else but home.

* * *

Everyone was eerily quiet, especially Toni for a change. It was the first time she had been in Oran's vicinity and it was the first time she had ever caught a glimpse of the man. He looked nothing like she had expected him to; the long beard and tall, slim build that he had. She was expecting him to look like a modern-day Jesus. With her legs pulled to her chest she decided that it was time to see how she was going to die. Taking in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, she steadied her nerves and prepared for the worst.

"What is she doing?" Damon asked Bonnie as he poured himself a drink while watching the red head from the corner of his eye.

Bonnie glanced at her, watching Toni twitch and shake. She got onto her feet and stepped towards her. "I think she's seeing something." She crept up beside her, placing her hand on Toni's stone-cold arm. "She's freezing cold, Damon. Whatever she's seeing is powerful."

He put his half-filled glass on the table and whipped round to the two witches with a stunned look. "I know what she's doing." He ran towards her and lifted her off the chair. Moving her didn't wake her.

"What's happening, Damon?"

"Remember the other night when I asked her if she ever saw how she was going to die? I think that's what's she's doing now."

Bonnie looked at the young girl as she went limp in Damon's arms. "Take her up to her bed, she's going to want to be comfortable when she wakes."

* * *

She was in her room, it wasn't her room, but she had been staying there. It was the room at the Salvatore house that she had been staying in. Bonnie and Damon were around her, they looked concerned. Everything seemed so dull, even the moon outside didn't have the same glow about it. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach as the door below them sounded like it was blown off it's hinges.

Damon and Bonnie got off the bed, shielding Toni from whatever was coming for her. And then the door swung open. There he was. The only thing Toni feared more that death. His olive skin shone as he stepped into the light. When she looked in his eyes, she saw the fiery depths of hell. With a nod of his head, Damon and Bonnie were on the opposite ends of the room, lying lifeless on the ground. It was her turn to die, she was a descendant after all. She tried to fight him as he gripped her by the arm, but she was too weak against him.

"I've been extremely excited to meet you, Antonia."

"Take my power, but please don't take my life." She pleaded.

"If only it were that simple."

Her eyes moved towards Damon for protection, but he was still out cold. No one was going to save her. It was her time. This was how she was going to die, not in her sleep when she was elderly like she wished, but in the hands of the devil.

* * *

She was heaving when she woke up, Damon and Bonnie by her side with the same concerned looks that they had in her vision. She leaped out of bed and ran towards the window, opening it as quickly as she could. "We need to get out of here."

"Woah, slow down." Bonnie walked over to her and placed a hand on her sweaty back. "What did you see?"

"If we don't leave right now, we're all going to die." She nodded towards the open window. "I suggest we jump because by the time we get downstairs, Oran will be at the door." She straddled the windowsill and slid down the drainpipe, watching up at the window for Damon and Bonnie.

Damon leapt from the window first and waited with open arms for Bonnie. When they were all safely on the ground, he took them both by the arms and got them off the property as fast as he could. Nobody was going to die on his watch.

* * *

The house was empty when Oran got there, but he only missed them by seconds. As he walked into Toni's room he felt the cool breeze from the open window and growled to himself. He wanted her power just as much as he wanted Rosanna dead. He kicked her bed before storming out of the room. He could hear footsteps moving towards the bottom of the staircase and hoped that he was going to see the face of his descendant, but instead it was Kai, waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"Being able to see into the future is handy, isn't it?" he flashed him a smile and leaned against the bannister. "Must suck to always be three steps behind us."

Oran rolled his eyes and slowly made his way down the staircase. "You see Kai, I was almost willing to place a bet that she was never going to see how or when she would die. But I guess curiosity is a downfall of us humans."

Kai kept his eyes on him as he walked around him. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't finished talking."

"I'm going to find Antonia. There's nothing of importance here for me." He didn't turn back once to look at Kai, he wasn't on his list of priorities.

Kai waved his hand and brought Oran to his knees. He finally turned his head to look at him as Kai kept his hand, and Oran, in place. "I haven't finished my conversation with you, that was really rude."

"I can easily break out of this and kill you." Oran warned.

"I have the power of a coven behind me," he placed his hand on top of Oran's head, siphoning part of Oran's magic before he got bored of Kai's game and fought him off, "and now I have some of your magic."

He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up. "I didn't want to dirty this shirt, but if need's must."

* * *

He was sent flying through the air, crashing into the fireplace. The pain in his back was intense but he laughed it off as he stood up, staring Oran in the face as he moved towards him. "Is that the best you've got?" he clenched his fist in front of him and watched Oran's left leg crack out of place at the knee; with his other hand he reached for the poker on the ground and smacked it as hard as he could against the side of Oran's head. "That's for taking occupancy in my wife's mind and not paying your rent."

"Do you think that your pathetic attempts are going to hurt me?" Oran rolled onto his back and grabbed onto his leg, pushing it harshly back into place. Once he was on his feet, he placed his hand on the gushing wound on the side of his head. "I'm surprised you work so hard to protect Rosanna. I've saw the way she's spoke to you. You don't have to take that from your wife."

"I forgot that you know so much about wives, considering you've had a handful at the one time. Look how well that's worked out for you." He placed his hand on Oran's chest and dug his nails in, sending shockwaves through his body. He wouldn't let him go, he kept the electric surging through him.

"You realise… This is all your fault." He choked out, smirking through his pain.

"I didn't ask for you to make a deal with Arthur. I was perfectly happy before you started playing tricks on Rosanna."

"If you had of behaved… Not been killed… She wouldn't have made a deal."

Kai pushed him onto the floor. "If you didn't get power hungry, you wouldn't have been sent away."

Oran let out a breath as the electrical energy left his body. "Isn't that why you were sent away? The Gemini coven merge?"

He leaned down, pointing right in Oran's face. His blood was starting to boil, he had obviously saw so much more when he was digging around Rosanna's brain. "You don't know me, so stop trying to analyse me. I'm just letting you know, you sound really dumb when you're trying to scramble for time."

"I'll just let you know that you shouldn't of came here without your love. Together you're unstoppable but one on one," Oran quickly gripped onto Kai's wrist and watched every vein raise against his skin, "you are easy pickings."

Kai started to panic, he thought this was it; he let his cockiness get the better of him and now Rosanna was going to have to bring him back all over again and he wasn't going to hear the end of it. But when he saw the confusion on Oran's face, he started to like his odds of survival.

"Why isn't this killing you? This should have ended your miserable life by now."

He glanced down at his arm and the ladder like veins that had made their way to his heart. He grinned and turned his hand around to suck out whatever magic was left in Oran. When he finally let go of Kai, he took a step back and shook his head. "You haven't saw the last of me."

"Next time we cross paths, be better prepared." Kai cloaked himself, disappearing right before Oran's eyes. He could see that it pissed him off and that pleased him.

* * *

He came home, bloodied and bruised. His leg felt so tight and rigid that the only way he could walk was with a limp. When he walked through the front door he saw Rosanna kneeled at their coffee table with lit candles at the corners and his picture in the middle. She was still entranced by her spell that she didn't hear the door slam shut. He waved his hand in front of her face and noticed that her eyes were glazed over. He blew out one of the candles and caught her when she fell back.

"Is he dead?" she was hoping that he would say yes and that their ordeal was over. It was wishful thinking.

"No, he's walking away with a nasty concussion and a temporary lack of magic. Did you call Oscar? The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner we can come back to our own home."

"I would've called Oscar had you left Oran alone. Do you know how much energy that spell drained from me?" She opened her eyes, staring up at him.

"Not really but I'm thankful you know me well enough to know that I'd take any opportunity to rub that man up the wrong way." He helped her onto her feet and glanced down at the table. "I've never saw you do that spell before."

"Well I had a lot of practice in my solitary confinement." She lifted the candles and stepped into the kitchen, Kai closely behind her. "I'll call Oscar in the morning, it's far too late for him to be doing research."

He sat on the worktops of the counters and glanced down his shirt, checking that those bulging veins had disappeared. "I'll call him in the morning, you deserve a lie in."

"Is Toni safe?"

"She's safe with Damon and Bonnie, not going to tell you where she is though, just in case."

"The sooner we get that bastard out of my mind, the better."

"I second that. We'll look for spells tomorrow but right now, you're going to get some sleep." He slid off the edge and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room. "I'll read you a bed time story, how does goldilocks sound?"

She smiled and leaned into him, letting him take some of her weight. "Is this practice for the next ten years of your life?"

"I don't think I'm mentally sound enough to read the same story for the next ten years. You can have that task."

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

She stood in front of Oran, looking like the hero that everyone was wishing her to be. With the rest of the coven and Kai by her side, Oran was severely outnumbered. A bead of sweat seemed to form on the top of his brow but he still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Did you really think that you would win? How dumb are you?" Kai exclaimed with a twisted look in his eye. "Look how many of us there are, even I'm not crazy enough to go against those odds."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I only need to kill one of you." He pointed his long finger at Rosanna and flashed her a malicious grin. "How are those odds now? I would assume that they've been slashed."

"I know the spell, so they're still pretty high."

"Thing is, you need to get close enough to lay your hand over my heart," he placed his hand on his chest and shook his head at her, "you won't have the chance."

He clenched his fist and watched as Rosanna slid across the floor. She was trying to drag her heels into the floor and Kai tried to fight back against him, but they underestimated how powerful he really was. He had to have held back all this time. Rosanna was a millimetre away from his face, she was staring into the face of the man that terrified her the most. He placed his hand on her growing stomach and held his other hand out, stopping Kai in his tracks. He fought hard against the invisible screen that kept him from saving her.

"It's a shame that I have to end both of your lives. But needs must."

She tried to get her hand onto his chest, but he gripped her hard by the wrists, leaning into her and whispering his spell into her ear. She became pale and limp so quickly that it astounded Toni as she watched from the side-lines. Kai fell onto the floor, the rage building inside of him. He used his own magic to pull Oran over and set him on fire, watching the flames engulf him. It seemed as if he was unharmed, he was immortal after all. He was one step closer to his end game, no one could hurt him; he was unstoppable.

* * *

Toni snapped out of her vision, heaving and gasping for air. Matt rushed to her side and gripped her hand. He tried to calm her, but she kept trying to get onto her feet. When her breathing was regular again, Matt let her go and gave her a bit of space.

"What did you see?"

"Rosanna dying at Oran's hands. I have to tell her what I saw." She grabbed her jacket and ran towards the door, but Matt beat her to it and leaned against it.

"I have strict instructions from Kai to keep you away from Rosanna until they get Oran out of her head."

Toni crossed her arms and stepped away from the door with a pout. "How long is that going to take? I mean I've got to tell her, like right now."

"I don't know, but Bonnie is with her now, trying to help her situation. You've just got to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when I saw what I saw?"

"Well, how far into the future do you think this vision was?"

She pulled a face as she tried to recall what she saw. "Rosanna was quite far along in her pregnancy, I mean she far now but like further." She shifted her weight and shook her head. "It's hard to tell, maybe a month or something. Her baby bump was huge."

"Then it sounds like we have a while." He placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her towards the sofa. "Just you sit there and watch some TV. There's nothing you can do."

"Baby bumps grow every day, Matt. We have less time than you think."

* * *

"What's the diagnosis, Bonnie?" Kai said from the other side of the room, his legs draped over the arm of his chair. "Are you able to get rid of the bad man in her head?"

"There might be something in my gram's grimoire," she dug through her bag and pulled the book from the satchel, "just give me a minute to find the spell."

Rosanna looked at Kai and gave him a look of warning. He held his hands up and turned his head away from her so that he didn't have to see the looks she was throwing his way.

"Take your time, just ignore Kai. I've learned to block him out when he gets too annoying."

"Am I being annoying right now? My sincerest apologies, Bonnie. I just want my wife to be clear minded again, that's all."

"I'm trying my best, Kai." Bonnie didn't raise her head, she just kept flicking through her grimoire until she got the spell she was looking for. "Lie back for me, please."

She moved into a more comfortable position and lay back against the cushions on the sofa. She looked over at Kai as he sat up from the chair, he was watching so intensely. Bonnie placed her hands on the sides of Rosanna's head and closed her eyes.

"Try to tap into your subconscious, that's where Oran's residing." She made a noise and nodded her head. "I can sense him, he's reading your thoughts."

"Tell him I said hi." Kai whispered obnoxiously.

"Shhh." Bonnie started to do the spell, taking a tighter grip on Rosanna's head. It made her wince. "He's pushing back. He really doesn't want to lose his place in your mind."

"Because he's enjoying all the tip off's he's getting." He was starting to get impatient, if Bonnie had of just let him read her grimoire then he would've done the spell himself and probably would've finished it quicker.

"He's starting to lose his footing in your subconscious, it won't take long now."

Rosanna let out a relieved breath and placed her hands over her face. "I'm so happy to hear that."

Bonnie finally let go of her and turned to Kai. "You'll be pleased to know that my work here is done."

"Thank you, Bonnie," he got up and stretched out his back, "we appreciate it."

"It was the least I can do." She turned to Rosanna and gave her a friendly smile. "You'll need to take it easy, having someone rooting around in your head can really take it out of you."

"I'll relax, don't worry." She got up and walked with Bonnie to the front door of the farmhouse. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Unless somebody dies, I don't think I'll be needing a thing."

* * *

She tip-toed back towards the living room and watched Kai as he paced around the room. He was counting on Bonnie's spell working; he couldn't keep Toni hidden for much longer, he needed to know what she was seeing. Rosanna cleared her throat, making him jump a little.

"How's your head?"

"A lot clearer. What's got you all bothered?"

He held up his phone and tossed it from one hand to the other. "Toni has something to tell us, she says she can't tell us until Oran's out of your head."

"Well, he's out so let's get her."

Kai narrowed his eyes and placed his phone back in his pocket. "How do we know that he's actually out of your head?"

"We just have to trust Bonnie, she wouldn't have stopped the spell if he was still there." She went over to Kai and placed her hands on his chest. "Stop worrying, and don't try to act like you're not. I can see it on your face."

He rolled his eyes and placed his hand on her belly. "I just don't want anything to happen to the two of you. If he can still see your thoughts… It might jeopardise that."

"Nothing is going to happen to us," she kissed his lips softly and fixed his hair back into place, "trust Bonnie. I do."

"I'll trust your judgement." He nodded towards the door and put his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Let's see what Toni's got to say."

* * *

The air in Matt's home was tense and heavy. Toni looked like she was battling something in her mind and it worried Matt deeply. He knew that Rosanna and Kai gave her purpose and friendship, but everything was taking a toll on her. Her amount of visions had increased and most of the time they were devastating to her. He looked between her and the couple sitting on his sofa.

"This is going to be really hard for me to say, because I know that Rosanna's going to get upset and Kai is going to get furious." Toni ran her hands down her face and looked at her mentor through the gaps in her fingers.

"Whatever it is, we'll find a way to stop it from happening." Rosanna gave her a comforting smile and played with the rings on her finger. "Just don't keep me in suspense… It's killing me."

She let out a deep breath, hoping that it would get rid of her nerves. It didn't. "Last night I had a vision, now the time scale of this vision isn't clear. It won't happen for a while because Rosanna was heavily pregnant."

"She's halfway through the pregnancy now, how much heavier could she be in your vision?" Kai raised a brow.

"Well she had a bigger baby bump than what she does now. I'm going to guess a couple of months or so. Basically, what I saw was the end game; us and the coven against Oran. You knew the spell so at least we know you'll learn it, but you need to be able to put your hand over his heart for the spell to work."

"Okay, so what was the outcome? Do we beat him?"

The way Rosanna's eyes glimmered with optimism made things ten times more difficult for Toni. She felt Matt's hand on her shoulder, but it didn't help her.

"No, he's been holding back how powerful he actually is. He tricked us all into thinking that he wasn't that strong without the power of the descendants when in reality, he's the most powerful being on the earth." She scratched the top of her head and closed her eyes. "Rosanna's going to die by Oran's hand, he has a spell prepared for you."

"That wouldn't happen because I wouldn't allow it." Kai was starting to get irritated, he would never let Rosanna go down.

"You try to get to her, but you can't because he forces you to stay and watch."

"Then I'd bring her back," he looked at Rosanna and took her hand, "you can teach me the spell, we share the same magic. It would work."

"Even if you learned the spell and were able to execute it with our shared magic… You can't bring back the unborn." She looked at him from the corner of her eye, watching him scowl.

"So, we just need to come up with a plan that will keep you out of harm's way." Toni got up slowly and folded her arms across her chest. "We can't let this vision come true."

"We should get started, I'm going to check up with Oscar and see if he's found anything." Rosanna let go of Kai's hand and retreated to the porch.

"With every plan, I want you to examine it. You know, in the future to see if it works."

"I was just about to say that."

* * *

Death wasn't scary, she understood the concept; she had the power to defeat it. What scared her was, what would happen to Kai. He would eventually move on, perhaps bring her back if she was to die alone. But the baby… Losing one child sent the two of them mad and a second would make him more homicidal and psychopathic than what he was before. She didn't know what to do, coming up with plans wasn't her greatest trait. As she waited for Oscar to pick up the phone, listening to the dull dial tone, she started to fill with fear.

"Rosanna, I was meaning to call you. How are you?"

"I've been better, Ozzy. Please give me some good news and tell me that you found the spell."

"There's a problem with the spell…"

"Don't leave me hanging, just spit it out."

"Only the original witches that created Oran's immortality knows the spell."

Rosanna got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Which one of his wives created the stupid spell?"

"Here's a hint, she was one of our descendants and only she knows how to reverse it."

"She was madly in love with Oran, I doubt she wrote it down and left it somewhere for the other eleven to find."

"Well, this is what I was thinking… One of us needs to go beyond the grave and convince her to give it to us." Oscar sighed. "Seen as you're pregnant, I'll be the one that tries to get it out of her."

"Don't worry about it, I will find someone else to go. Maybe Kai, we're married now so I guess he's guilty by association."

"I've came to terms with it, Rosanna and you can't sway me otherwise. Besides, I'm already in Mystic Falls so there's definitely no way in hell that you can say no."

"You know the risks of this, why are you volunteering yourself?"

"Because I want a better future for our kids and I need to help you in some way. I'm almost at the farmhouse."

"We'll be home soon, just make yourself comfortable; that farmhouse is more yours than ours."

* * *

"Who would've known that Oscar would be such a bad ass?" Kai exclaimed as he strolled towards their headquarters. "Never did I think Mr Family Man would risk his life for us."

Rosanna rolled her eyes towards him and shook her head. "I'll be able to bring him back, it's not like he's going to be left on the other side."

"I know, but there's always that risk when it comes to a crucial turning point. That's how drama works." He opened the front door and raised his brows when he saw Oscar sitting on the bottom stairs with a bottle of Rosanna's finest wine in his hand.

"I didn't think you'd mind me starting this, with you being pregnant and everything." He slurred.

"Started? More like finishing it." Kai snatched the bottle out of his hand. "She's not going to be pregnant forever, you know?"

"I did tell you to make yourself comfortable, just didn't think it would be where I keep my wine." She held her hand out to him and waited for him to take it. "What you're doing for us is worth more than that wine." She led him towards the back of the house and waved for Kai to follow.

"I just needed a bit of liquid confidence. Once I got here, I started to panic."

"There's no need to explain, Ozzy." She watched Kai take everything off the dining table and squeezed his hand. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, I don't think Janet will be too pleased but who cares? As long as it puts Oran away."

"Have you thought about what you're going to say? You'll need something that will really pull on this witch's heartstrings… If she even has a heart. She did love Oran after all." Kai asked as he set a cushion at the top of the table. He patted it assertively.

Oscar hopped onto the table and shrugged a little bit. "I'm just going to tell her the truth. I'm praying that she listens to me."

"If anyone can make her come around to us, it's you. Now lie back, this is going to sting a bit."

"This isn't my first taste of death, I know what to expect." He said as he placed his head back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes and gripped his hands, preparing himself for another trip to the afterlife.

* * *

The other side was empty; everything appeared to be in the exact same place, but no one was around him. Oscar was still on the dining room table. He swung his legs round and slipped onto the floor. He followed the dead chill in the air until he was standing in front of a tall slender woman. The wind outside the shelter of the house blew her long dark hair over her face, but from what he could see, she had striking green eyes and a strong jaw. She was hauntingly beautiful.

"I know who you are and why you've came all this way to speak to me." Her voice was deeper than what he was expecting but she spoke with such authority that it made him quake.

"How did you know me?"

"You died once. There are only two people that have the kind of power that can bring someone back, but Oran doesn't share that secret."

"My sister, she's the second. She brought me back."

"Rosanna. Many of the witches that were sacrificed by my love have told me of what goes on in the land of the living." She clasped her hands in front of her and held her head up high. "I can't say that I agree with what your sister is doing but I have deep regrets about the spell that I cast upon Oran in the first place."

"You know that it's wrong for him to kill witches for his own power."

"I am not bothered about that, I have no connection to these witches. What does bother me is the seven hundred or so years that I have spent in isolation. Call it selfishness or undying love, but I wish to spend my eternity with Oran."

Oscar tilted his head and closed his eyes; her reasoning was selfish but if it was going to help his sister then he had no qualms with it. "Will you teach me the spell?"

"The spell is simple, it's something that I have worked on for centuries to grant mortality." She stepped towards him with a finger pointed at him. "You must warn your sister that this takes a great deal of power to execute."

Oscar nodded and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "She's prepared for that."

"Then let's get into the house and I'll teach you the spell. But, will you do something for me in return?"

He raised a brow and lead her towards the farmhouse. "What is it?"

"Tell Rosanna, that when the spell is just about complete, tell Oran that Ayse sends kind regards."

"I'll let her know."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading and for your reviews! It means so much to me.**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Rosanna waited as patiently as she could for the time to pass. She didn't want to pull him back too soon and jeopardise the plan, but she didn't want to leave him in there for too long in case something went wrong. Everyone was different, and she didn't know how Oscar would react after cheating death for a second time. She looked over at Kai as he played on his phone and moved to Oscar's side, grabbing his hand quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bring him back." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Rose, it's only been an hour. How can you be sure that he's even learned the spell yet?"

"I can't be, but time moves quicker on the other side," she looked over at Kai, "you should know that seen as you spent plenty of time there."

"If you think that you've gave him enough time, then bring him back. I'll trust your judgement seen as this is your specialty."

She let go of Oscar's hand and placed her own over her face. "I don't know, that's the problem. I don't want him to get too badly affected over there."

Kai got onto his feet and pulled her into his chest. "What does your gut tell you to do?"

"To leave him in."

"Then leave him in for a while longer, until you think that it's a good time to bring him back, keep him there. It's that simple Rose."

She placed her hand on her belly and stared at her brother's lifeless body. "I hate having to put him in this situation. I would feel so guilty if something happened to him."

"You've already killed him once and brought him back, we know that he'll come back swinging." He placed his hand on her shoulder and reached round to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I was a different person back then, I was so angry at him; now that I've met his boys I would hate myself if I left them without a father."

"Stop thinking so negatively. What's gotten into you? You're always so positive."

"I've just been thinking about you and what would happen if I did die by Oran's hands."

He pressed his fingers against her lips and shook his head. "I don't want to hear another word; nothing is going to happen to you, I promise you that. I'll figure out a full proof plan and it will work. So, stop stressing, it's not good for you or our baby."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers into his hair. They couldn't stand too close together, her bump wouldn't allow her but when he placed his hands on her belly, it felt like they were closer than ever.

"I think I should pull Oscar out now." She whispered.

He took his hands off her, unwillingly and moved towards the table. "Let's hope your distant relative was feeling generous today."

* * *

Oscar came back to live with a deep and guttural gasp as he snapped up clinging to the edge of the table. Rosanna placed her hand on his forehead and as he looked at her, she gulped back her fear. He took her hand and glanced at Kai as he stared at him, wide eyed in the corner.

"Ozzy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah." He took in a deep breath and swung his legs off the table. "I learned the spell."

"Okay, just don't get onto your feet just yet." She looked over at Kai and furrowed her brows. "Could you get me a wet towel, please?"

Kai disappeared out of the room, he slid into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest cloth to him, running it under the cold water. When he came back in, Oscar had his head rested against Rosanna's shoulder. She looked at him as he entered the room again and lifted Oscar's head up. She took the wet cloth from Kai's hands and dabbed her brother's forehead delicately.

"Tell me what she looked like." She said in a soothing tone. She still knew how to calm Oscar down; that sibling bond never went away. It was still deep down.

"She kind of looked like you. Her hair was long and dark, almost as raven as ours." He smirked a little and shook his head ever so slightly. "But her eyes definitely weren't as piercing."

"Rosanna's eyes are very scary, it's worse when you annoy her. Trust me." Kai felt awkward, Oscar was being so weird, and Rosanna was secretly panicking.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine stop worrying about me." Oscar looked up at her. "It's strange that Kai is the only one being normal."

Kai placed his hand over his chest and flashed a smile. "It's not very often that I behave myself." He stepped towards the table and placed his hand knuckles first on the smooth wood. "So, do we get to learn a spell today?"

"I guess there's no time like the present." He slowly placed his feet on the floor and with the aid of Rosanna, stood up straight. She said that you're going to have to place your hand over his heart, palm flat against his chest."

Oscar grabbed her hand and placed it over his own chest, straightening her fingers out until her hand was flat against him. "Like that." She said lowly.

"Just like that. Ayse said that he'll probably be stronger than we're expecting because he's obviously got to a couple of witches and he revels in the element of surprise; so, Kai it would be beneficial if you could get close to him and siphon some magic."

He shrugged and leaned against the table. "Easy."

"Then you need to say 'non merentas immortaliatis mortus' I'll write it down for you and we'll practice it a couple of times before we throw you in the deep end."

"Is there anything else that I'll need to know?"

"She said that she wants you to send Oran her regards and that the spell alone won't kill him, I assume Kai will gladly take those honours."

"There's a queue, but I think I'm one of the front runners."

Rosanna took her hand away from Oscar's chest and gave him a half smile. "Thank you for biting the bullet and speaking to her."

"There's only so much I could really do, and this was it. I just wish I could be more help to you."

"Go get some rest, you look like you go use some." She patted him on the shoulder and kept her eyes on him as he walked up the stairs groggily.

Kai put his arm around his wife, placing a small kiss on the side of her head. "This'll all be over soon enough."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and nodded. "I know, I just want this all to be over."

"You could do with some rest, go get some shut eye and I'll head to Toni to tell her the plan."

"Are you sure?"

"Go Rosanna, before I put you on a magical timeout." His hand started to glow but only for a split second. It was like a warning shot.

"Okay, okay. I'll take a quick nap."

"Come on, I'll tuck you in."

* * *

Toni had been feeling a lot more fragile than usual. It was normal for her to be a little frazzled and frantic; but with all the moving around and all the visions, her mind was slowly turning to mush. Matt was a big help to her, she couldn't deny him that, but she needed her best friend. She ventured back to the motel that Brody was staying at and knocked on his door. When he answered she could tell that he was battling his own demons. She pulled him into a friendly embrace and patted him on the back.

"How're you holding up?" she said as she slipped past him and into his messy room.

"Not well if I'm being honest." He scampered towards the bed and sat on the edge. "I know you hated Amber for what she did, but she's been dead six months today."

"With everything that's been going on, I completely forgot." She sat beside him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Amber and I always had our differences, but she's still your sister and you're my friend."

"I'm glad you came to see me, I was wondering if you would ever come around again. Especially with D-day approaching rapidly." He looked at her and really noticed how much she had changed in the months they had been apart. Her dark roots that she usually kept covered were starting to show and she didn't wear as much make-up as she used to.

"I actually haven't been round because I've been moved from house to house in case Oran finds me. I'm next on his hitlist."

"That sounds like lots of fun."

"It really isn't all it's cracked up to be," she smiled slightly and nudged him a little, "we had a close call one night. I finally decided to look into the future to see how I would die."

"Let me guess, it was going to be that night?"

"I know, I'm glad I finally plucked up the courage to look. But you know what I always say, the future changes every second." She turned around slightly and watched Brody for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends what it is."

"Do you ever wish you weren't a witch? Like never knew magic just, just have a normal life. Everyday problems seem so much more manageable than all of this." She tucked her hair behind her ears and rested her hands on her lap.

"Of course, but if we had normal lives, we wouldn't be who we are today. We probably wouldn't even know each other." Brody smiled slightly. "I don't want to be living in a reality where you're not my best friend."

* * *

There was a sound of clapping from the doorway and when the two friends looked round, it was Kai, slowly applauding them with a smirk on his face. "Very touching words, you little traitor."

"Kai, leave him alone." Toni got onto her feet and stood defensively in front of Brody. "You might not understand the whole sibling loyalty thing, but Amber was his sister and he was just trying to protect her."

"You're right, I don't get it. Like when I watch Rosanna be in the same room as Oscar and forgive him for putting her in that hell, I think to myself, why? But that doesn't excuse him almost letting everyone get killed, including you."

"I've forgave him a long time ago." Toni smiled a little, approaching Kai slowly. "It feels good to forgive."

Kai narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I'll leave that to you. Speaking of you, why aren't you at Matt's, you know where Oran can't find you?"

"I needed to see Brody, I was going to lose my mind being stuck in the house all day, every day."

"Well I hate to cut this reunion short; well actually, I don't, but Oscar taught Rosanna the spell so we kind of need to create a plan."

Toni sighed quietly and turned to Brody with a sad smile. "I look forward to hanging out with you when all this crap's done."

"Duty calls, I guess." He slapped his legs and got onto his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kai side stepped Toni and raised his brow at the young adult.

"I want to help."

Kai laughed a little and looked around the messy motel room. "You can't even help yourself, how can I expect you to help?"

"He can give insight into Oran." Toni spoke up. "He can see the past and all. Plus, it would be great for me to have him there."

Kai rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted breath. "You two are lucky that I can't be bothered to fight you on this. Grab what you need and let's get out of here."

* * *

Rosanna woke up after a couple of hours to the worst pain she could've ever imagined. She jolted up and placed her hands on her bump, letting out a pained moan. She tried to breathe through it and hoped it would go away, but it didn't. She got onto her feet and left the comfort of her room. "Kai!" she called out as loudly as she could. When another pain waved over her, she leaned against the wall, buckling over. "Kai!" she screamed.

She heard a door open and someone running toward her.

"Rosanna, what's wrong?" Oscar said as he placed his hand on her back. "Is it the baby?"

"I think so… It feels like I'm going into labour." She tipped her head back and tried to straighten up. "Where's Kai?"

"I don't know, I've just woke up. I'll call him on the way to the hospital." He ushered her carefully towards the stairs.

"It's way to early for me to go into labour. This can't be happening." She paused for a moment, leaning on the bannister as another pain rippled through her. "It's far too early for the baby to come."

"Have your water's broke?"

"No, but I thought that was just a thing that happened in movies." She looked at Oscar, smiling ever so slightly.

He couldn't help but laugh as he helped her down the staircase. "I don't think the baby's coming, but we'll get you to the hospital just in case he or she surprises us."

As soon as she got into the passenger seat of the car, she leaned as far back as she could. She ran her hands along the rock-hard bump and closed her eyes. "Please don't come just yet." She whispered to herself as Oscar leapt into the car.

He dialled Kai's number and started the engine. "Yeah, it's me. Meet us at the hospital, Rosanna thinks she's having the baby."

"It's not safe for the baby to be born with Oran still running around." She rolled her head towards Oscar, staring at him until he put the phone down.

"Babies wait for no one, we won't let anything happen to your child." He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

 **A:N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

He couldn't drive to the hospital quick enough, blazing around corners like he was a formula one driver; Brody and Toni gripped onto their seats, exchanging glances of terror. He glanced up at them from the rear-view mirror, smirking to himself as he slammed on the breaks. "You two, take the car and get back to Matt's before Oran makes an appearance." He said as he slipped out of the car.

Toni leaped out and started to follow him. "I want to stay with you, I need to know if Rosanna is okay."

Kai stopped and turned to face Toni, pointing his finger at her. "If you stay you will drag Oran here and if Rosanna is having this baby today, the last thing we would need is Oran showing up. So, get in the car and get to the safehouse."

She went to say something, but Kai's eyes got darker and his face became rigid. His mind wasn't going to be changed. "Just let me know if she's okay." She climbed into the driver's seat of the car and darted off, Brody in tow.

* * *

As he sprinted through the pristine hallways, ducking and diving around patients and other visitors, his nerves started to build in his stomach. He wasn't ready for this baby to come; he had no idea how to look after a baby and that sudden realisation terrified him. Oscar waited for him outside Rosanna's room and as he stepped towards Kai he held his hands out to slow him down.

"Kai, you're going to need to be chill when you walk into the room." Oscar warned him.

"I'll be fine, is she in there?" he tried to look over his shoulders, but he could barely see anything in the room. "Is she in labour?"

"No, the baby isn't coming just yet."

"So, can I go and be with my wife now?" Kai looked at him, raising a brow.

"She's with a nurse just give her a moment." When Kai moved away from him and sat on one of the chairs outside her door, Oscar joined him, folding his arms across his chest. "Where were you anyway?"

"Getting Toni. She left the safehouse which meant she could've been tracked and that would've been bad for all of us." Kai screwed up his face and turned to Oscar. "I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you, where I was, was none of your business."

"I'm going to give you a bit of advice, as a father," Oscar rolled his eyes towards Kai, staring right into his soul, "you don't want to miss a moment when it comes to your child's life, the start of that included. With Rosanna being so far along now, you need to be with her as much as you can because that baby can come at any moment."

Kai fidgeted in his chair and tipped his head back, resting it against the wall. He knew that Oscar was right, but he didn't want to admit it. "When Janet went into labour, did you feel scared?"

"You would not believe how scared I felt, it was worse when Sam was born; this first is always the worst. With the second, you know what to expect." Oscar smiled to himself, looking away from his brother-in-law. "When Sam was born, I fainted in the delivery room. Janet was so strong; she'd just gave birth to this perfect baby and I was so weak."

"I'm not going to pass out." Kai said confidently.

"We'll see how well you fair."

Kai jumped a little when the nurse came out of Rosanna's room.

"Mr Parker?" she said looking at Oscar.

"I'm Mr Parker." Kai said as he stood up, he waved unenthusiastically at Oscar. "That's Rosanna's brother."

She smiled at Oscar and Kai. "Your wife is asking for you."

"How is she?" Oscar asked from behind Kai's frame.

"She is fine, we gave her some pain relief and calmed her down. She should be good to go home in the morning."

"What was it that caused the pain? Is the baby okay?" Kai asked, the worry showing on his face.

"Braxton Hicks. It's totally normal for a woman as far along as Rosanna to experience these before labour."

He nodded as if he understood what the nurse was talking about, but he was still clueless. "Can I see her now?"

"Of course, you can." She grabbed her clipboard from beside the door and walked down the hall into the next room.

Kai looked over his shoulder at Oscar. "You coming?"

"No, I'll let you two have your privacy. Let Rosanna know I'll be thinking of her."

Kai nodded, pausing before he stepped into the room. "Thank you for being there when I wasn't."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rosanna was sitting comfortably in the hospital bed, a magazine in her hand and a jug of orange juice beside her when Kai walked in. She looked up at him, beaming as he sat on the edge of the bed. She put the magazine down and took his hand. "Bet I gave you a scare."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad the two of you are okay."

"We're fine. Oscar told me that you were freaking out on the phone." She bit her lip as a grin crept onto her face.

"I wouldn't call it a freak out," he looked away from her and shrugged a little, "I'd call it a rational reaction."

"If it's any comfort, I freaked out too. I know that you're nervous, I'm nervous too."

"You are? I thought you were so cool about this new parent thing."

"I just hide it well. I know we'll be good because we have each other but it's still frightening."

"We'll work this parenting thing out together." He smiled at her watching her return his smile.

* * *

Rosanna wasn't willing to spend most of her days resting when she got home. She knew that her and Kai would need to defeat Oran before she could start nesting. She was welcomed home by the Zodiacs as well as Damon and Bonnie. She set down her bag at the front door and waved them all towards the dining room. When everyone sat around the table, Oscar placed his laptop in front of Kai and Rosanna.

"What's this about?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It's Toni and Brody, they're under my strict instruction to stay at Matt's house." Kai said lowly as he waited for them to come onto the screen.

"Rosanna! Nice to see you still pregnant." Toni said with a grin.

"I've never been so happy to be this uncomfortable. How are you coping?"

"I'm getting there. I just can't wait for this to be over."

"You and me both." Kai interjected. "Where's Brody?"

"He's here," Toni moved her laptop round so that they could see Brody in the corner of the room. It looked like he was meditating, "he's looking into the past to see if we can find anything valuable to use against Oran."

"Good. How is our future holding up?"

"Well, with the plan that Kai ran past me, I'm only seeing good things."

Rosanna looked at Kai. "I don't think you've told me the plan yet."

"The only people that know the plan is myself, Toni and Bonnie." Kai got onto his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "So, this is the way things are going to go down. The Zodiacs are going to create a circle of power for Rosanna to tap into. Damon, I will need you to hold Oran back while Rosanna does the spell. Do you think you can do that?"

"I don't know how strong he is or anything, but I'll give it a shot."

"The spell isn't going to kill Oran, it'll just make him mortal again. Damon, as soon as the spell is finished, I need you to get Rosanna out of there as quickly as possible."

"No, Kai. I'm going to be there until the bitter end." She looked up at him, but he ignored what she said.

"Once Rosanna is safe I'm going to need the Zodiacs to concentrate all their magic onto pushing against Oran's magic so that I can deal the final blow."

Rosanna shook her head and got onto her feet, pulling on Kai's arm. "I am going to be there with you, Kai. Damon isn't taking me anywhere."

"Listen to Kai, Rosanna," Toni said, making Rosanna look down at the laptop, "we worked this out so that you and the baby make it out alive. Anytime you were heavily involved in the plan, you died."

Rosanna sat back down and chewed on the inside of her cheek. "You're certain this plan will work?"

"I promise, I've checked it hundreds of times." Toni reassured her. "I'll call back if Brody finds anything useful in the past."

"Thanks Toni." Kai closed over the laptop and leaned against the table. "We're going ahead with this plan tomorrow night when the moon is full. I'll be available if you need to ask any questions and Oscar will be here to teach you all the spell. You're all dismissed for now. And before I forget, there are preparations for a celebration party on Saturday because we're obviously going to win."

* * *

The witches cheered and clapped as they got onto their feet, all of them making their way into the garden. They needed Oscar to teach them how to create the power that Rosanna needed. While she had the chance, Rosanna looked at Kai with a scowl; she wanted to have more involvement in his plan. She couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Why did you cut me out of the plan?" she placed her hands on her hips, staring at him intensely.

"Anytime Toni looked into the future, you ended up dead. Do you not realise that Oran wants you dead the most? Have you not realised that anytime he's made a move against us, you've been the one mixed up in it?"

"But our power is joined. You need me there."

"Because we've joined power, I have my own source and then the ability to steal some more. I think I'm fine in the magic department." He grabbed the laptop from the table and stepped towards the staircase.

"Is there no changing your mind?"

"Definitely not. You and our baby are the only two people that I care about, I'm not letting the two of you get hurt. It's the end of the discussion." He turned to look at her, laptop under his arm and a pleading look on his face. "Can't we just have tonight? No more talk about what's going down tomorrow night. Let's just watch a movie and spend time as a couple."

Rosanna bit her bottom lip and nodded meekly. "Yes, and I promise I won't say anything tonight, but I can't promise you anything about tomorrow morning."

"Tonight is all I need. I'll even let you pick the movie… On second thought, I'll pick it. Your taste in movies is… Horrible."

She raised a brow at him and pointed down to her massive baby bump. "I'm the one carrying the child, in constant uncomfortableness, so I'll pick the movie… And the snacks."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, following her up to their room. "Fine, I'll give you that one."

* * *

There was nothing more blissful than lying together, cuddled up under the blankets with a soppy romantic comedy blocking out the thoughts of their impending doom. It gave Kai a bit of relief, he had been dealing with so much; all the planning, training the witches and preparing for his fate. He looked down at Rosanna with a small smile as she focused all her attention onto the film. He played with her strands of raven hair and let out a content sigh. He thought about how much she changed him for the better throughout their time together as he stared down at her; he was actually sane enough to make friends and alliances now. He couldn't let Oran take her, he would rather die than lose her.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the faint sounds of Rosanna's snoring. He rolled his eyes and turned off the TV, but as soon as he did that she stirred and mumbled, "I was watching that you know?"

"You've fallen asleep, Rose. You're exhausted." He moved away the big bowl of popcorn she had made and lay her back against the pillow.

"Where do you think you're going, mister Parker?" she smiled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her pillow.

"I'm going to take your shoes off, I'll be back in a moment." He stroked the top of her head gently before slipping the flat pumps she had on, off. He watched her sleep for a brief moment before slipping out of the room and out to the outside world.

* * *

The cool breeze against his face felt perfect as he knocked back a strong whiskey on the rocks. He wanted to enjoy his last day of peace before all hell broke loose and he wasn't quite ready to go to sleep. He stared up at the twinkling stars and shook his head. As much as he put up the façade of being the bad leader and the one with all the bright ideas, he didn't want to face this battle. Something inside Kai had changed, perhaps it was becoming a father, but fighting and war wasn't what he wanted anymore. But he would do it to protect Rosanna.

"What are you doing out here?" Oscar said as he strolled out onto the decking.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said after finishing his drink.

Oscar sat down beside him and rested his arms on his knees, joining Kai in looking up at the night sky. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Just thoughts."

He looked at Kai and tilted his head. "You know you can open up to me? We're brothers now."

"I kill my brothers." Kai looked at him from the corner of his eye and bit his lip. "Be my brother at your own risk."

"That's not you anymore, so I'll take you up on that. Now, tell me what's bothering you."

He was hesitant to open up again to Oscar, but he wanted to trust in him. "I don't want to do this tomorrow. I just want our lives to be simple."

"Trust me, no one wants a simple life as much as I do, but you got to push your fear aside to fight for your chance at happiness."

"I don't feel fear, it's an emotion that didn't really agree with me."

"I listened to you at the hospital, I saw the look on your face then and I see the same glint in your eye now. You're afraid of the unknown." Oscar shrugged and shifted his weight. "If you didn't feel fear, then you'd be very idiotic."

"I can't let myself feel it, I have to be strong and I have to do this for Rosanna."

"She's a strong woman," Oscar let out a laugh, "you should've saw her when she came for me."

"When she had just got out of her prison world?"

"Oh yeah, she was so terrifying. It's going to sound so stupid but when I was younger, I would be plagued with nightmares about her, but those nightmares did her no justice." Oscar looked at Kai, dead in the eyes. "I know she's pregnant and you want to protect her and the child of yours, but you have to know that no one is stronger than Rosanna and I challenge you to find someone who is. So, I think you're allowed to feel the fear every now and again because she does, and it fuels her."

"I can see now why you decided to teach the Zodiac, I didn't know that you could be so philosophical. It's a special trait to have."

Oscar got up and dusted himself off. "Well I hope I gave you plenty more to think about. Just don't drink too much; we need you tomorrow."

"Nothing is going to keep me from being there, I can guarantee you that."

Oscar nodded and turned on his heel. "See you in the morning."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What does Kai have to fear? Should he have any reason to fear Oran? I've a twist lined up so stay tuned if you want to find out more!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for Kai's liking. This was the day, the day that all their lives would change forever. Rosanna hadn't woken from her deep sleep and the sound of complete silence made him think and worry. He watched her as she wriggled around the bed, trying to find a comfortable way to lie, but it was almost impossible for her. She looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"What's good about it?" he leaned down and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"You're here beside me, that's what's good about it." She sat up and ran her hands down her baby bump. "This kid is really going to town on my bladder."

"You better go before you wet the bed 'cause I'm not cleaning that up."

She rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look wrecked." She tiptoed over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Not really, I couldn't really get over." He got out of bed and strolled over to the closed door, resting his head against it. He wasn't going to show her that he was scared, it would only make her freak out.

"Why not? You usually sleep so easily."

"I was just going over the plan. I want to make sure that everything goes the way I planned it."

"It will, I know how hard you've worked at it. I just wish that you'd let me stay to the bitter end."

"That's definitely not going to happen." He stepped back when the door opened. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel good." She placed her hands on her hips and stared up at him. "I have faith in us."

"I've always loved your optimism, almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too. Now, get dressed so we can go downstairs and eat. I'm starving."

Kai placed his hand on the bump and caressed it lovingly. "He or she needs to stop stealing all of the food you're eating because you are actually costing me a fortune."

"This is what happens when you're eating for two." She placed her hand over his, playing with the ring on his finger with a grin. "I blame you, you got me pregnant."

"You were there too, Rose, in case you've forgotten." He kissed her gently and let go of her. "Go get dressed."

* * *

All the witches were so energetic when Rosanna came down the stairs. The atmosphere in the room was electric, it gave her that boost that she needed. She sat beside Oscar and across from Kai, looking between the two of them. They were the only two that weren't as excited as the others.

"What's gotten you two so down in the dumps?" she leaned across the table and poured herself a big bowl of cereal.

"I don't know about Kai, but I am exhausted." Oscar rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "Janet was on the phone all night trying to talk me out of going with the two of you today."

"You shouldn't go, Ozzy," Rosanna said with her mouth full, trying hard not to dribble over the table, "you have two young boys waiting for you."

"Everyone here has a family waiting for them. It would be selfish of me to abandon you."

"I agree with Oscar, we need him. The stronger we are, the better the chance you have of actually getting close to Oran to do the spell."

Rosanna looked at Kai and pulled a face. "I just don't want Sam and Connor to grow up without a dad. I know what it's like to lose one." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair.

Oscar brushed past her comment and turned to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "They won't lose me." He looked at the watch on his wrist and got onto his feet. "I'm going to run through this spell one more time, I would suggest you call your friends and Toni and get them down here to prepare."

"I'll call Damon, tell him to bring Toni and Brody here." Kai pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Damon's number.

"I guess I better practice mine too, if mine doesn't work then we're all screwed."

Oscar helped her out of her chair and put his arm around her. "I'll help you practice. Make sure you're doing it right." He teased with a smirk.

She slapped his shoulder and followed him out. "I'm your little, big sister. Show me a bit of respect."

* * *

Toni played with the ends of her hair as she glared at herself in the mirror. All her hard work was going to pay off tonight, she was going to be a free woman. No more fear, no more running and no more Oran. With all this freedom she was going to get, she didn't know what she wanted to do first. Travel with Matt or go back to school? She had so many choices. Matt crept into his room and placed his hands on her shoulder, watching her in the mirror as she smiled at him. It was the happiest he had saw her in a while. She leaned her head back against his stomach and closed her eyes.

"Damon's coming round to pick us up."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you and Brody."

"Matt, you're human. You're going to get yourself hurt." She said lowly, looking up at his piercing blue eyes.

"You're human too, Toni."

"But I have magic."

"And I've got a gun. What's the worst that's going to happen?"

She turned around on her stool and raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Do I ever listen to you?"

"No, but you should. I can see the future, you know." She got onto her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you're going to come, please stay out of harms way. You could stay where Damon's going to take Rosanna and keep her from getting herself killed."

"Why would I need to stop Rosanna?" he said as he placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Because if she knew what Kai had planned once she's taken away, she would come back and there would be no stopping her."

"Why would she come back? I thought she wanted Oran dead?"

Toni shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm sworn to secrecy. I can't risk telling you and then you letting it slip to Rosanna." Toni let go of Matt and walked towards the door. "Is Brody ready to hit the road?"

"He was watching TV when I left him." Matt followed her out of his room and into the living room. Damon and Bonnie were already there, waiting for them. "Did you two just let yourselves in?"

"No, Brody let us in. Who do you think we are?" Damon scoffed as he threw himself down beside Brody. "He's got something to tell you."

"What did you see?" Toni sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"It was Oran and Ayse, when she was still alive. Oran really loved her, he favoured her out of all the witches. If Oran starts to play his mind games and tries to scare Rosanna, all she needs to do is mention the birth of their only child, Imani and he will crumble."

"What do you mean by crumble?"

"He won't expect her name. He favoured Ayse and their daughter over everyone. It will shake him to his core."

"You tell Kai and Rosanna yourself, you're coming with us." Toni slapped his hand and nodded towards the door. "We're in this together."

Brody shook his head. "I don't think Rosanna would want to speak to me. I'll stick to the side-lines and let you tell her." He got onto his feet and looked at Damon and Bonnie. "Shall we go before I chicken out?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Damon said as he played with his car keys.

"You're going to be fine," Bonnie said in a comforting tone, "all of us are going to be fine."

"Toni wouldn't tell us if we were going to die." Brody said with a sigh.

"You're not going to die, trust me for once." She said as she climbed into the car. She stared out the window at Matt's house. She had been wanting to leave the safehouse for months and now that she was getting to be in the outside world again, it terrified her.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, things started to feel more and more real. Rosanna stared at all the witches and Damon as she rubbed her bump. She had prepared as much as she could and now all she could do was watch and anticipate. "We're going to get through this," she said to herself, "Kai has this planned perfectly." She smiled to cover up her anxiety as people strolled past her until Toni ran up to her, arms spread out and a grin on her face.

"There's my favourite witch." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her mentor.

"Toni, I'm so glad to see you out of your pyjamas."

"What else was I going to wear? I mean I was under house arrest, I wasn't going to dress up just to lie around the house. I'm not about that life." She looked down at her belly and widened her eyes. "You look like you're about to burst."

"I feel like I'm about to burst. I can't wait until all of this is over, so I can enjoy the last couple of weeks of this pregnancy."

"Then you can focus on the next one." She nudged Rosanna with a suggestive look.

"I don't think I'll be getting pregnant again for a while." She glanced over at her husband who was in a deep conversation with Damon and Bonnie. "I love Kai, but I don't think he could handle two screaming babies."

"I don't think he's going to cope with one."

"He'll get the hang of it, eventually." Rosanna smiled and looped her arm through Toni's. "I meant to ask you, did Brody see anything in the past that would be any use to us?"

"He actually found something that'll throw Oran off. He had a little girl with Ayse called Imani; she was his favourite child from his favourite wife. If he starts getting into your head, just mention her and that should throw him off."

"No doubt he'll try to get me riled up before I do anything to him. He does like to chat."

"Don't let him. When he gets in your head, it's game over. He'll know the plan and we can't have that happen."

Rosanna looked at Toni and shook her head. "He won't get into my mind again."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Damon placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"I've been better. Do you know where you're taking Rosanna once she does the spell?"

"There's an abandoned cottage on the outskirts of the forest. It's not ideal but it's out of the way. Does she have any idea what's going to happen once she leaves?"

"No, and I want to keep it that way." Kai watched Rosanna with Toni and pursed his lips. "She would do anything to stop it if she did and I can't have that."

"You're doing a really selfless thing, you know," Bonnie said, her arms crossed and a proud look on her face, "you've come full circle since the first time I met you."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't get soppy on me, Bon. I'm still the same sociopath as before, I'm just handling myself a little better."

"Just for today, you can let that sociopath out to play; just so we know that you'll definitely kill Oran."

"I'm going to kill him and trust me, I'm going to take pleasure in it." Kai looked between the two of them and flashed a smile. "No one is going to get away with trying to take Rosanna from me, again."

* * *

Kai and Rosanna were interrupted from their conversations by the sound of Oscar's voice. He was standing on the decking, waving his arms in the air to attract everyone's attention. Everyone grouped together, and silence fell upon the coven as he started to speak. Toni glanced over her shoulder and caught the sight of Lydia at the edge of the group. She smiled a little as they made eye contact. She was glad her mother stuck around.

"As you all know, this is a really big day for all of us. Over the past couple of months, Oran has been trying to pick us off one by one to get our magic so that he can be the most powerful being on the planet. But that's not going to happen. When we get to the forest, I want you all to take each other's hands and focus all your power onto that hatred that we have for him. I want you to push against him and his magic with all the force you can get. We need Rosanna to get as close as she can to him, and that can't happen without you. So, let's go stop this evil that's trying to claim us. Let's get rid of this monster in our midst."

The witches around Kai and Rosanna let out a cheer before breaking off into smaller groups until it was just the two of them, looking at each other. Kai took her hands and gave her a deep kiss. "You ready?"

"I'm more than ready. I'll see you there."

He gave her half a smile and nodded. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

The sun was starting to go down when the witches positioned themselves into their circle. One by one they all joined hands around Rosanna as she waited impatiently at the edge of the circle. The sound of chanting filled the air and as the sun started to fade, the shadow of Oran became visible through the trees. He had the most menacing grin that she had ever saw and it made her shiver.

"Is Kai not with you, Rosanna? I thought that the two of you were joint at the hip?" he tried to get near the circle, but something was blocking him.

"I don't need Kai to stop you. I'm powerful on my own." She watched him as he paced around the circle like a lion eyeing up it's prey. "I can kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. Your attempt at creating enough power for yourself has been in vain." He broke the circle and stepped through. The witches scrambled to form again, shaken that he was able to touch them.

"I'm not surprised that you were able to break that, it was a weak spell."

"Down playing my power? That's very foolish."

"Don't underestimate our power." The chanting around them changed, it was louder and more passionate. Rosanna smirked as Oran was stuck in his place, unable to move even his arms. "We've been waiting a long time for this."

"How long do you think they'll be able to hold this up? A minute? Thirty seconds?"

"Long enough." Rosanna stepped towards him, her hand ready to dig into his chest. "I'm surprised you never mentioned Imani, I thought that the first thing you would've done was bring her back."

"You've done your research on me, if you did it well you'd know that Imani was a disappointment. Do you even know how you got your ability? She gave her magic to your descendants. That's the only reason why you've got my powers."

"I guess I should thank her for giving me the honour of putting you out of your misery."

When Rosanna placed her hand over Oran's heart, the flames on the outside of the circle grew; they towered over them, lighting up Rosanna's face just enough for Oscar to spot that glint in her eye that terrified him.

"Ayse sends her regards." Rosanna closed her eyes and pushed all her magic onto the spell that was given to her. "non merentas immortaliatis mortus."

Oran tried to push her off him but by the time he started to break out of the hold that the Zodiacs had on him, it was too late. He was mortal again. He felt his blood run warm again, his heart started to beat normally and the power that came with being immortal, vanished into thin air. He stared down at Rosanna, clenching his hand into a fist but before he could throw a spell at her, she was whisked away by a vampire. The coven was gone too, there was no way that he was going to be able to collect any power. He was alone, or so he thought.

* * *

He felt something pierce his shoulder, his hand reached up to feel the blood oozing out of him. Oran looked over his shoulder to see Kai standing there, a please grin on his face. He pulled himself off the knife and distanced himself.

"You really thought that I wouldn't be here to help Rosanna end your miserable existence?" Kai played with the knife in his hand, twirling it around his fingers as he stepped towards Oran.

"I was hoping that you'd be wise enough to stay away from me." Oran waved his hand and made Kai drop the knife in his hand.

Kai retaliated by pulling Oran closer to him, he watched his feet drag across the floor. "After all of this talk, you really aren't putting up much of a fight." Kai laughed and shook his head. "I thought you'd be harder to beat."

"I'm not dead yet." Oran made the earth shake beneath Kai and created a snake of fire to engulf him. But Kai was gone in an instant.

"You can do better than that." Kai said from behind him as he took another stab at him.

"Stabbing me in the back? I should've expected that from you." Oran coughed out as he fell to his knee.

"It's a reliable trick of mine."

Oran knocked Kai onto the ground and kept him grounded with a spell. When Kai's hands started to glow, Oran pushed against his attempt at siphoning his spell. The fire started to get closer towards Kai's head once more. He could see it make its way towards him. He fought all he could to push against him, but nothing was working. Oran was more powerful than Kai was expecting. He needed a way to get away from him and fast. The flames were so close that Kai could feel the heat at the top of his head. He wasn't going to let himself be beaten like this.

* * *

Rosanna paced around the room as Damon and Matt watched her with concern. She had this dark look in her eyes, it felt like she was going to explode on them at any moment. When she finally looked at Damon she sighed and scratched the top of her head.

"I need to be there with him, I shouldn't be here. What if he needs me?"

"I have strict orders from Kai to keep you here. It's not safe for you to be out there." Damon held his hands up defensively. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"We've known Kai long enough to know that he always has a trick up his sleeve. I'm sure he's going to be okay." Matt said from the corner of the room.

She sat down and placed her head in her hands. "If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to him." Damon placed his hand between her shoulder blades and glanced over at Matt. "Kai is a sneaky bastard. He's not going to die at Oran's hands. Maybe at yours when he tries to be smart, but not tonight."

Rosanna let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "I suppose you're right. If anything bad would've happened, I would've felt it by now."

"You can feel if he dies?"

"Yes, our magic is tethered together. If he dies, I would get all of the magic."

Damon looked at Matt and turned his back to Rosanna. "Please tell me you've felt nothing."

"No, everything has to be fine over there." She shook her head and whispered to herself, "It has to be fine."

* * *

The harder that Oran pushed, the quicker Kai siphoned the magic. Just before the flames had the chance to singe his hair, Kai pushed back against Oran and made him fly across the clearing. Kai got onto his feet and brushed himself off. Oran also got back onto his feet and stared across the field at the man that was going to end his life.

"Just accept it, Oran. You've lost. Your magic is pretty much gone, you're not going to get anywhere near Rosanna and your plan has failed. What's the point of even fighting on?" Kai cloaked himself and made his way towards Oran.

"Do you really think that cloaking yourself is going to scare me?" Oran turned in a circle, watching for Kai to reappear. "Do you think you can trick me into making a mistake?"

"No, but I enjoy watching you look for me."

Kai placed his hand over Oran's chest and sent a shock of electricity through his heart. As soon as Kai's hand was on him, Oran threw the knife that he had grabbed while Kai was knocked down and threw it into his chest. Both men fell to the ground, flat on their backs. Kai stared up at the dark sky, coughing as his breathing started to become a struggle. The only sound around him was the rustling of the trees as the wind blew through them. Oran was dead, the shock of electric stopped his heart almost immediately. Kai knew that neither of them were going to walk away from this fight, he just hoped that he could outsmart him; to talk enough to make him forget about his weapon. It was the price he had to pay for Rosanna's safety.

Kai was happy to die for her.

* * *

There was a knock at the cottage door, it made Rosanna get onto her feet. She watched Matt answer the door and saw Toni's arms wrap around his neck. Behind Toni was Oscar who pushed past the couple and went straight to Rosanna, putting a comforting arm around her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her quietly.

"She's been a bundle of nerves, please tell us that you have some good news." Damon said from the side of the room, he looked at Toni as she put her head down.

"I have something to tell you, Rosanna but before I do, I have to remind you that this was the only way that we could keep you and your baby safe." Toni broke away from Matt and slowly made her way over to Rosanna.

"What's happened?" her face dropped into a cold, blank stare. Part of her knew what Toni was going to say.

Toni closed her eyes for a moment and placed her hands on Rosanna's shoulders. "Kai knew that if you had of been with him that Oran would've kept aiming for you and you wouldn't have survived so he came up with the idea of killing Oran by himself, but the thing is, no matter what way Kai killed him, Oran was always going to kill him too."

"So, what you're saying, is that Kai's dead?" Rosanna almost fell backwards but her brother kept a tight grip on her.

"I'm sorry Rosanna, but it was Kai's plan. It was the only way."

Rosanna looked up at Oscar with tears in her eyes, he had tears of his own. "Take me to clearing, right now."

"That's not a good idea, Oran could still be alive." Damon said, walking towards Rosanna with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You knew what he was going to do, and you still took me away." She balled her hand into a fist, whatever she was doing to him, made Damon drop to the floor. She turned to look at Oscar. "Take me to him now."

"I'll take you to the clearing, just don't kill Damon. He was just doing what Kai told him to do." Oscar took her hand and tried to talk to the rational side of his sister. "Please, no more death."

She swallowed back her pain and released Damon from her spell. "I'm sorry… Sorry." She walked past him as he choked for air and waited for Oscar. She hoped that she wasn't too late, she hadn't felt his magic come to her.

* * *

The air was dead silent when they got to the edge of the forest. In the middle of the clear forest floor, she could see both men lying there. She ran as fast as her body would let her and dropped to her knees beside Kai. She saw the dagger in his chest and broke down, erupting into a fountain of tears. Oscar was by her side in a moment and pulled her close to him. She gripped onto him, screaming into his chest as the grief hit her.

"I'm so sorry, Rosanna." Oscar said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I have to bring him back, no matter what it takes. I'm not going to allow him to die." She pulled away from her brother and touched Kai's face. She felt the warmth of his skin and furrowed her brows. She didn't know how long he had been dead, but there was no way that his skin would still be that warm. "Go get Damon, tell him to bring his body back to the farmhouse. We can't let him stay out here." She glanced over at Oran's lifeless body and shook her head.

"At least Kai succeeded in his plan."

"There's always a silver lining."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

It had been a week since Oran died, and Kai still wasn't back. Rosanna stayed by his body day and night willing for him to come back to her, but it didn't work. Whatever Kai did, whatever spell he had cast upon himself, he was still alive; his skin was still warm, he didn't decompose. She couldn't work it out, her head was all over the place. Damon watched her from the edge of the room, it was his turn to watch over her. Everyone was scared that Rosanna was going to slip into her old ways without Kai and with Oran gone, she was the most powerful witch that lived.

"What's she been doing?" Toni asked as quietly as possible when she appeared behind Damon.

"The same thing she's been doing all week. Whispering her spells and stroking his face." Damon looked down at the red-headed witch and raised a brow. "Where have you been anyway? You're the only one that actually knew what Kai had done and you just took off after Rosanna left."

"I had stuff to do," Toni looked away from him and watched her friend, "I took care of Oran's body, gave it to my mother to deal with."

"And the rest of the week?"

"Kai gave me a set of instructions to set up the nursery in their apartment. Kai had a feeling that he wasn't going to be around to do it himself, so, Matt and I built the furniture and did the decorating."

"Did he happen to tell you how to get him out of his spell in his set of instructions?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "He said he wrote a letter for Rosanna, but I don't know where he put it."

Damon stared at Kai's lifeless body and thought back to the day he died. He kept checking his pockets, compulsively. He stepped over to the body and tried to get near him, but Rosanna turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Kai left you a note, I think he kept it on him when he died." He looked at her and nodded towards him. "Have you checked his body?"

"No." she felt around his jeans and then his jacket. On the inside pocket was an envelope addressed to her.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No, it's fine." She opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

* * *

' _Dear Rosanna, I bet you're so pissed at me right now. Just know that I'm not dead; you've probably already figured that out by now… I don't know how long you've been trying to bring me back, but it won't work because I'm not actually gone. I'm still alive. This was probably a dumb thing for me to do but the spell that I cast on myself can only be siphoned off. At least I admitted that I was dumb, I know you probably don't see the funny side of it now but when we're out of the woods, you will laugh about this little mishap. Let's just hope family ties are stronger than what they used to be. I'm sorry, Kai.'_

* * *

Rosanna looked towards Damon and folded the note back over and placed it in her back pocket. "How close are you with Alaric?"

"I could ask for a favour or two if I needed it. Why?"

"The spell can only be siphoned off and I'm hoping that you could sweet talk him into letting his twins sucking up a bit of magic." She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at Kai. "I know that Jo will let me, but Alaric has hated Kai since he first came to Mystic Falls and I'm not his favourite witch either, but you're his friend. He might listen to you."

Damon screwed up his face and let out a sigh. "Fine, but you're coming with me too."

"I'm not leaving Kai."

"Rosanna, he's not going to go anywhere. Toni will stay here and guard his body if that would make you any happier." He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at his friend's lifeless body from the corner of his eye. "I know that if I didn't look after you while he was gone, Kai would torture me. You need a bit of air and a wash because you're a bit ripe."

"How did you cope when your love was in a magically induced coma?" she rolled her eyes up towards him.

"Not well, but I had a humanity switch to play with. You don't have that luxury and I get that. But you have a kid inside you to worry about too."

Rosanna nodded and put her arms by her side. "I'll go get a shower first and change into a clean set of clothes. Then we'll go and beg for the twins' help."

"I'll be down here when you're ready." Damon gave her a quick smile and turned to Toni with a smile. "And that's how you reason with a could be psychopath."

* * *

Jo was the one that let them in, Alaric watched Rosanna's every movement from the other side of the room. He had one of their girls in his arms and the other was with Jo. The girls were almost three months old and it was the first time that Rosanna had saw them; with everything that had been going on before, it was hard for her to find the time to visit.

"It won't be long until my niece or nephew comes along." She said as she handed her daughter to Rosanna. "This is Sophia and Alaric has Olivia." She looked over to her husband with a smile, she could sense his anger from across the room. "We thought it would be nice to name them after our grandmothers."

Rosanna ran her hand across the back of Sophia's head gently and let her grip onto her finger. "They're lovely names."

"So, what brings you here?" Alaric spoke up.

"I know that you and Rosanna don't really see eye to eye," Damon held up his hands, waving at himself slightly, "that's why I'm here to play referee. She needs a big favour. You kind of owe her."

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate." She looked at Jo and tried hard not to tear up. "I don't know if you've heard about Kai, but he put himself in a coma."

"Like the spell he put on Elena?" Jo looked at Damon as he nodded. "Whose life has he tied himself to?"

"No one's life, but he saved us all from Oran and I want you to remember that when I ask you this." Rosanna looked down at her niece and smiled slightly. "We need the twins to siphon the spell off of him."

"No, definitely not. They're too young." Alaric protested, shaking his head furiously at Rosanna.

"I wouldn't be asking if I hadn't thought of every option. I have sat by his body for a week trying every spell and nothing has worked."

"C'mon Ric, look at her," Damon nodded towards Rosanna and frowned slightly, "she's about to pop and she needs her husband. I know you don't like him, but she gave you Jo."

Jo looked over at Alaric and then to Rosanna. "If Alaric agrees then we'll help you. I have no problems with it."

Rosanna looked at Alaric with such hope that it almost made him feel sorry for her. "Please Alaric, I know that Kai has done a lot to you in the past but it's time to move on from that. I gave you what you wanted, I just need your girls to siphon this spell of and that's it."

"I need time to think about it, I'm not okay with you using my kids."

"But I need him…" she felt Damon's comforting hand on her shoulder as she started to tear up.

"I said I will think about it. I think it's time you take Rosanna home, Damon." He said as he stepped out of the room.

Jo looked at Rosanna and placed her hand on her arm. "I'll try and work on him, but it will take time." She took her daughter back from Rosanna and opened the front door. "I'll keep you informed, okay?"

She nodded and walked out to the porch. "Thank you, in the meantime I'll try to find a loophole." Rosanna looked up at Damon and nodded towards the car. "Let's get back to the farmhouse."

* * *

Jo set Sophia beside her sister and stepped into kitchen, watching Alaric as he put away their clean dishes angrily. She let out a sigh and walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. She knew that he still hated Kai for everything that he had done to her and his friends, but he was trying to change; he had changed. He was actually acting like a brother towards her, something that hadn't happened in decades.

"Tell me what's going through that mind of yours."

"I just don't like the idea of the girls getting thrown into all of this magical drama when they're not even three months old. I also don't like the idea of helping out Kai; I know he's a better person and all that crap, but I don't forgive him for everything he put us through."

"I'm only going to say this and then I'll say nothing else on the matter… Rosanna brought me back, she didn't have to but when she got out of her prison world everyone had all these demands for her and she did it. Kai gave me back the joy of being pregnant and he's been asking me non-stop for updates on them; he obviously couldn't meet them because they had this ancient, evil witch to stop. All I'm saying is, they did a lot for us that they didn't have to, siphoning a little spell isn't going to hurt." She was trying hard to plea to any sense of rationality inside Alaric, but he was too angry to take heed of anything she said.

"This is Kai we're talking about, he's the one that took your life in the first place and not to mention he wanted Sophia and Olivia dead in the first place." He placed his hands over his face and turned to face his wife. "It's not only that, but they are far too young to be doing anything like this."

"They were siphoning magic from Caroline before they were even born and if you really didn't want them to have any magic afterwards, Kai can just siphon it back." She softened up a little bit and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just suggesting that you think about it. I would just feel so guilty if Kai missed the birth of his first child."

"I'll think about it, I'll seriously think this over. I just need a bit of time." He kissed her on the top of the head and stepped around her.

"Thank you, Ric. I'll support whatever you decide."

* * *

She couldn't help but feel like Kai was doomed to stay locked in his spell. Alaric had always been hostile towards them, but she thought that he would return her favour to him. She took Kai's lifeless hand and kissed his knuckles as she felt her tears trickle from her eyes. Toni came down the stairs and rushed to her side, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Alaric isn't going to help us, I'm never going to get Kai back."

Toni held her friend as close as she could and let her cry on her shoulder. "Kai's going to come back to you, one way or the other; I've saw it, you can't lose hope."

"How can I get him back? Have you saw it?" she looked her in the eyes and pressed her lips together as they wobbled.

"I haven't saw, I only see him with you. If Alaric refuses to help, we'll find someone else to siphon the magic."

"I don't know of anyone else that can." She sighed and looked over at her love. "I just really need him back. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Have a bit of hope. None of us will let Kai stay in this coma, not after what he did to protect us all. Even if we have to get the coven back together, we will find a way." Toni nudged her playfully and forced a smile onto her face. "Kai made me plan a baby shower for you."

The corner of her mouth curled up for the first time in a week. "I bet me made you get those stupid board games set up."

"How'd you know?" Toni let go of her friend and pulled her hair behind her neck. "I've a little more planning to do, but are you going to be here by yourself or should I get Damon?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'm not having homicidal thoughts today." Rosanna placed her hand on Kai's forehead. "I mean, that's what you're all worried about, isn't it?"

"Can you blame them? I tried to tell them that you won't snap but who listens to the witch that can see the future?" she opened the front door and glanced outside. "Please, get something to eat before you stand by his body all night."

Rosanna nodded and fixed Kai's hair back into place. "I will, don't worry about me." Just as Toni was about to leave, Rosanna started to breath funny.

"Is everything okay?" she stepped back into the house slowly and watched Rosanna as she sat down on the sofa.

"I think I'm having those Braxton hicks again." She let out a groan of pain and threw her head back. "It'll pass."

"I think we should get you to the hospital."

She shook her head and practiced the breathing exercises the doctor told her to do. "I'm not having this baby until Kai is right there, beside me."

"Rosanna, I don't think a baby can wait. If it's time, it's time."

"Fine." She groaned out as she tried to get back onto her feet. "Call Jo and tell her what's going on. Then I'll go to the hospital."

"I'll text Damon, my main concern is getting you to a doctor."

Rosanna followed Toni's lead out of the house, glancing behind at Kai; she didn't want to do this alone. Without him she'd be all alone in that birthing suite. He'd miss the birth of their first child.

* * *

Damon banged on the door and stepped away, pacing the decking as he waited for Alaric to open the door. When he did he noticed the stressed look on Damon's face. His forehead was creased, and he didn't know what to do with his hands. He walked into the house and gripped onto the back of the sofa.

"I hope you've made up your mind Ric, because Rosanna can't wait any longer."

"No, Damon. I haven't made up my mind because it's only been a couple of hours. What does she not understand about giving me time?"

Damon looked at his friend and let out a breath. "She's gone into labour, so time isn't really something that we've got."

Alaric placed his hands on his hips and furrowed his brows. "Well, this is putting a lot of pressure on me."

"You're not the one that had to listen to Rosanna screaming down the phone like a banshee."

"Who went with her to the hospital?"

"Toni drove her there and Oscar is on his way but there's no one she wants there more than Kai." Damon shrugged a little. "She's made that very clear."

"I know, but I have my kids to think about." He glanced towards the nursery and scratched at the stubble on his chin. "If I don't bring Kai back before Rosanna has this baby, she's going to kill me."

"I would say the chance of that happening is very, very likely."

Alaric let out a groan and grabbed his car keys, throwing them to Damon. "I'll get Jo and the girls, you start the car."

"Why can't we just take mine?"

"Because I have two car seats all strapped in and ready to go."

"Fair point."

As Damon went to the car, Alaric spoke with Jo about his decision. They grabbed their girls and made their way out of the house quickly. They had no idea how long Rosanna would be in labour or how long it would take Kai to wake up. Time was not on their side.

* * *

They burst into the farmhouse and bustled over to Kai's lifeless body with their girls rested on their hips. Jo looked at Kai and then to Alaric as she bit her bottom lip. Seeing her brother like this was a little hard for her; Alaric didn't really understand why she was coming around to him so much, but she hoped that the siblings could reconcile completely.

"How are we going to do this?"

"We'll have to get the girls to try and hold onto his hand. Let's hope it works." Jo went to the other side of the table and looked up at her husband as she lifted Kai's hand towards her daughter's.

Alaric did the same and praised Olivia as she gripped onto Kai's index finger. Sophia wouldn't latch onto him without a fight, but she finally did what her mother wanted. Even though the twins were young, they were still drawn to the power that Kai's spell upon himself possessed; slowly they sucked it away, giggling cluelessly as the spell left his body and entered theirs.

"It's working, his eye's twitching." Jo smiled as she placed a sweet kiss on Sophia's head.

"Come on, Kai. Wake up." Alaric pleaded as his muscles started to twitch with activity.

It wasn't too long before Kai opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He snapped up quickly and looked between the two girls on either side of him. He smiled at them and played with their hands as they kept a hold of his fingers. He pulled his hands away and placed his hands on their heads, siphoning the magic back out of them.

"What're you doing?"

"I assume you don't want them setting fire to their cribs tonight, Ric." He said as he rolled his eyes towards him. "Where's Rosanna?"

"She went into labour."

"What? How long have I been out?" He leapt off the table and looked down at the bloody residue left from Oran's attack.

"A week but I assume with all the stress that Rosanna's placed on herself that it's caused her to go into labour early." Jo still spoke like she was a practicing doctor, that side of her wouldn't leave her.

"Right, we'll are you two going to give me a ride to the hospital or what?"

"Why can't you drive yourself there?" Alaric protested as he held Olivia close to his chest.

"I've just got out of a magically induced coma and my legs feel like jelly so, I don't think it's safe for anyone for me to be on the roads."

"We'll take him," Jo said as she jogged towards the front door, "come on, before the baby's born."

Kai snapped his fingers and motioned for Alaric to move faster. He was impatient, he had to be with her. He wasn't going to miss this birth for anything.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

It hurt so much, she knew what childbirth was going to be like; she had a practice run of labour pains before, but the real thing was a lot worse. She sucked on the gas and air praying for it to take the pain away, but it wasn't. If anything, it dulled it ever so slightly. She was alone up until Oscar came bursting into her nursing suite. He was out of breath and sweating profusely.

"I'm so glad to see that you're still pregnant." He said as he leaned against the bottom of the bed. "Sorry it took me so long to get here."

"It's fine, I'm just glad that they let somebody in with me."

"Well, it was either family or the father of the baby and seen as Kai isn't here, it had to be me." Oscar stepped round to his sister and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've watched Janet go through labour twice and I've read a lot of books about this, you'll be in safe hands."

She smiled up at her younger brother but couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness fall over her. "No offense because I really appreciate you being here, but I'd rather have Kai."

"I know but Toni said that Damon is working on it so, fingers crossed that everything will work out." He sat down on the seat beside her bed and rested his hands on his lap. "Did the doctor say how many centimetres you're dilated?"

"Six." She groaned out as she felt a contraction ripple through her abdomen.

"The baby will be coming soon then," he was panicking; it was fine when it was his own kids coming but this was a different situation. Kai should be the one in the hot seat, not him, "have you any names for the baby?"

"No, I didn't really have a lot of time to think of any." She lay her head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't even know what we're having."

"It'll be a nice surprise for you then."

Rosanna looked at her brother. "Oscar, you're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"I can see it on your face, go get some air, I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?" he slowly got onto his feet.

"Yes, just please be back before I have to start pushing."

"I won't be too long." He almost sprinted out of the room, leaving Rosanna to try and keep herself calm. Watching him get more and more nervous wasn't going to help her.

* * *

Kai basically fell out of the car as he tried to get his legs to work properly. He pushed himself off the tarmac and looked up at Jo with a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride sis."

"Just let me know how things go, I can't wait to meet him or her."

He reached into the car and grabbed her hand. "I will, and I mean it, thank you." He glanced at Alaric and gave him a respectful nod. "Both of you."

"Just get in there and support your wife." Alaric called over as Kai let go of Jo.

"Roger that."

He powerwalked towards the hospital as best as he could. His legs ached as his blood started to flow back into his legs. He saw Oscar standing by the entrance, his face lit up when he saw him struggling to walk over to him. He put his arms around Kai and patted him on the back.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"How is she? Did I miss the birth?"

"No, you haven't missed anything, Rosanna's fine. I think she's scared but that's to be expected."

Kai nodded and stepped into the hospital. "I'd love to stay and chat with you more, but I have a baby on the way."

"Good luck." He called out to him as he watched him hobble away.

* * *

He got to the nursing suit and leant against the wall; everything that they had been through with Oran was to ensure that Rosanna would be able to have the baby in complete safety and now that it was time to have the baby, Kai couldn't help but feel scared; this terrified him more than Oran ever could. He didn't know what kind of father he would be, he didn't know how to look after a baby, they didn't have their nursery set up the way they wanted. He shook the fears out of his head and stepped into the empty suite. Her stuff was here but she wasn't. His heart sank as he feared the worse. He rushed out to the reception and waved at the nurse until she came his way.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I just got the call that my wife was in labour but she's not in her suite."

"What's here name?" the nurse said as she sat by the computer.

"Rosanna Parker."

The nurse typed in her name and clicked at the mouse. "She's gone into theatre, she needs an emergency C section."

"What does that mean?"

The nurse motioned for Kai to follow her. "The baby's heart rate was dropping so the doctor decided that it would be the safest option for Rosanna to have a C section." She handed him a pair of scrubs and a mask. "If you want to change in her suite, I'll take you into theatre. They've only took her, so you still have time."

"Yeah, great." He took the scrubs and jogged unsteadily towards her suite, throwing his clothes off him as quickly as he could.

* * *

Once he was in his scrubs, he followed the nurse into the theatre, rubbing sanitiser over his hands as he let out a deep breath. He smiled when he saw Rosanna lying there with an oxygen mask over her face. He hadn't missed the birth of their child; the doctor was still putting a drip into arm.

"Kai," she grinned as she locked eyes on him, "you're here."

"Did you really think I was going to miss this?" he sat on a stool beside her and grabbed her hand. "Everything's going to be okay."

"They said that the baby's heartbeat kept going slower."

"It's our baby, he or she is going to be a fighter." He kissed the back of her hand and watched the doctor move behind the screen. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Once this is all over, we're going to have a serious chat about what you did."

"I know, but right now, let's just focus on this kid. You can shout at me later."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Trust me, I've plenty to say to you."

"It wouldn't be like you." He petted her hair before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I can't believe we're having a baby." He whispered happily in her ear.

She looked up at him and took a hold of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand gently and glanced over at the screen as the doctor started to make an incision into his wife. He was never squeamish with blood, but seeing him cut Rosanna open, made him look away. It wasn't too long before the doctor held the baby up so that both of them could see.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord. A moment later, the sounds of a crying baby filled the theatre.

"A boy." She mumbled with a smile, keeping her eyes fixated on the tiny, premature baby that was presented to her. She took the baby into her arms and held him against her chest.

"He's perfect." Kai said as he stared down at his son with awe. It was hard to believe that he had a part in creating something so pure.

A nurse came and took the small baby from Rosanna's arms. "We need to give him a couple of check-ups, make sure everything's okay with this little guy, okay?"

Rosanna nodded and kept her eyes on her son until she couldn't see him anymore. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"Yeah, they do this with every baby." He gave her a reassuring look. "You just need to focus on getting some rest, it's been a rough day for you."

"You need your rest too."

"I had a week's worth of rest, when you get back to your suite, just have a nap. Our son and I will be there when you wake up."

"We'll have to come up with a name."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow, okay?"

Rosanna nodded and glanced over at the doctor as he sewed her back together. "Okay."

* * *

She had been out for hours and without her to keep him distracted, Kai worried for their child. A nurse told him that he was in a room with the other premature babies and that he needed to stay in his incubator for a little while. The only thing Kai could do was watch him from behind the glass and all he wanted to do was hold him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Oscar peering down at his nephew with a smile.

"How is he?"

"From what I know, he's doing well. They've done their tests and he's healthy, but they need to keep him here for a week or so."

"And what about Rosanna?"

"She's still asleep. She'll probably be in pain for a while with her stitches and everything."

Oscar nodded and knelt down so that he could get a proper look at his nephew. "You have no idea how happy I am for the both of you. This is what you deserved after everything you two have been through."

"It only took us a couple of decades to get here," Kai said quietly as he glanced around at the other parents in the room, "but I'm glad the two of us finally made it." Kai rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and let out a groan. "Now we just have to make amends with the people in our past like you and Josette."

"Jo and I are in the same boat, we know that you two have been through horrible things, mainly at our hands but we can both see the improvement in the two of you. I'm sure she's just happy to have her brother back."

"Wish I could say the same about Alaric, I know he let the twins siphon the spell off me, but I can tell that there's still a part of him that hates me. And rightly so, before Rosanna came back, I wasn't the easiest person to get along with."

"He's not family, he'll take more time to come around to the idea of you being good. Just, just give him time. Don't rush things."

Kai nodded and placed his hand on the incubator as he stared down at his son. "Thanks for the advice. I should probably head back to the suit to see if Rosanna's awake."

Oscar nodded and took a step back. "Will you let her know that I'll be back tomorrow to see how she's getting on?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Thanks again for being here when I wasn't."

"She's my sister, it's time I started acting like her brother." He nodded at Kai before he stepped out of the room. He still felt guilty about what their family put them through, that guilt wasn't going to go away, but he promised himself that he was going to try to be proper family to Rosanna now that Oran was gone, that meant being there whenever she needed him.

* * *

When she woke up, Kai was sitting in the corner, his feet resting against another chair and his eyes fixated on his phone. She pushed herself up and turned towards him slowly, clearing her throat to get his undivided attention. He put his phone away quickly and smiled at her.

"You're awake, finally."

"Where's the baby?"

"He's in a room with all the other premature babies, he's doing well. How're you feeling?"

"Like I was ripped open," she smiled a little and looked around the room, "do you know when I'm allowed to see him?"

"Whenever you want to, you're not allowed to walk though so I got you a wheelchair." He got onto his feet and pulled the wheelchair out from behind the door. "Do you want me to take you to him?"

She nodded eagerly and slowly moved her legs out from under the covers and dangled them over the edge of the bed. She held onto Kai as he moved her from the bed to the chair. "What's he like?"

"He's perfect, Rose. He's got your blue eyes." He took her out of her suite and pushed her slowly down the hallway.

"Who does he look like, you or me?"

"I hope for his sake that he looks like you, but his face is so small that it's hard to tell."

"I can't wait to have a proper look at him."

"You won't have to wait for long," he took her towards the incubator and positioned her right in front of him.

"Look at him, he's the cutest little thing." She placed her hand on the glass as she felt the overwhelming love for her soon take over her.

"He's ours, of course he's the cutest." Kai put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "The nurse said she's going to bring him to the room whenever he needs fed and I'm going to head home tonight to get the nursery ready."

"Did they say when they're discharging me?"

"They want to keep you in for a couple of days and in a week or two they'll let us take him home."

She nodded and glanced up at her husband. "Have you thought of any names?"

"I was going to let you name him, you probably have a long list in your head."

She looked down at the baby and smiled to herself. "I have two names in mind, I want them both… Frankie Malachai Parker." She placed her hand over Kai's and gave it a small squeeze. "I think it suits him."

"You really want to burden him with my name?" Kai raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, you're his father and I know you'll be the best you can be for him, even though you almost missed his birth."

"I guess it's time that we talked about this?"

"No, I'll give you a day or two to come up with your reason for thinking it was a good plan."

"Will you ever let me live this down?"

"I don't think so, I want to remind you of what you did at least once a day."

"Well, Toni forgot to mention that part of my future."

* * *

The farmhouse was eerily quiet without all the witches and Kai was pleased that he was finally going to be leaving this place. It was nothing but a reminder of all the crap they had to go through with Oran. He went into their room and put whatever essentials they had brought here into an empty box. He jumped when Toni knocked on the door to their room.

"Did you have to sneak up on me?"

"I wasn't exactly silent," she leaned against the doorframe and watched Kai pack away his wife's things, "how's Rosanna and the baby?"

"They're both good, thankfully. We're going to call him Frankie, I don't know where she got that name from, but it suits him." Kai raised a brow at his own comment. "If a baby can even suit a name at a few hours old."

"It's a nice name. How are you holding up?"

"I'm so nervous, I have a week before he comes home with Rosanna which means I'll probably be left alone with Frankie at some point and I'm terrified. What if I do something wrong?"

"You only think you don't know what to do, but your natural dad instincts will kick in."

"That's what I'm counting on." Kai turned around and noticed the sullen look on Toni's face. He stopped what he was doing and folded his arms across his chest. "What's with the pout?"

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls, not for good but just for a little while."

"Really? When are you leaving?"

"Maybe in a couple of weeks. I want to be here for Rosanna when she gets out of hospital, but I can't stick around here; I need to make up with my mum and I want to take Matt to California, so he can see where I grew up. Now that all this stuff with Oran's over and done with, I don't need to be cooped up in a safehouse. I can travel with Matt, let our relationship grow."

"And what did he say about this? Is bland Matt up for travelling the world?"

She shot Kai a disapproving look and shook her head. "He's not bland and who wouldn't be up for travelling the world with me? I just think that this is my opportunity to be happy, you and Rosanna are going to be super busy with your new roles as parents and Brody… He doesn't need me anymore. It's the right time."

"But it's not forever? You're Rosanna's best friend, I know that she'll miss you more than anyone here."

"It's not forever. I'll come back, eventually."

Kai stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. "You deserve it, just break the news to Rosanna when she's had a full night's sleep and a decent meal, or you'll regret it."

Toni laughed a little and rested her head on Kai's shoulder. "Thanks for the advice. Now, let me help you pack up because I know that you have no idea how to fold a shirt."

* * *

 **A:N Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon and show a little bit of what Kai and Rosanna's future will look like.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

Frankie and Rosanna were getting out today and although he didn't want to admit it to his friends, he was scared. Damon stayed with him to help him build the crib while Toni, Bonnie and Elena decorated the living room of the apartment with banners and balloons. Damon could tell that something was up with him, he wasn't making sarcastic comments or saying anything really. He was almost completely silent.

"The one time that I actually want to hear you speak, to save me from the frustration of this flat pack crib, you decide to be mute?"

Kai looked at him with a raised brow as he read over the instructions and glanced at Damon. "I'm just concentrating on this crib. Frankie's going to be sleeping in it and I'd rather it not fall on top of him."

"I think I know what's going on with you. You're nervous." Damon smirked at him tested how sturdy the crib was.

"What do I have to be nervous about?" He scoffed as he took the plastic off the small mattress. He lowered it into the crib slowly and looked at Damon.

"You've been so used to it being you and Rosanna, now you've got a kid and your relationship will change."

Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Our relationship won't change and that's not what I'm worried about."

"So, you are worried about something."

"I'm going to be responsible for a little human, what if I mess up?"

"If Oscar Cole can do it, you can do it."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck and nodded in agreement. "I guess I'm just thinking too much about all the things that could go wrong before I've even got him here." He went to pick up the bedding for the crib but stopped, looking at Damon with this worried expression. "All of this is just bringing up a lot of things that happened in the past. I should've had the chance to build this crib eighteen years ago, we should've been sending our first child to college now. I know I shouldn't rehash all the things we've moved past but doing all of this definitely brings up some feelings."

Damon watched him, he understood how he was feeling; what he and Rosanna went through was awful, but they had Frankie to think about now. "This is probably something that you'll never fully get over, but don't let what happened affect your baby's future. You should be feeling like you're on cloud nine," he patted Kai on the shoulder, "Frankie and Rosanna are coming home today, and you need to be on the ball."

"You're right," he nodded at Damon and picked up the bedding, fixing it into the crib, "I'm definitely not going to let Oscar out father me."

* * *

"How are you feeling now that you and Matt can finally live your lives? I'm sure you've been waiting for this day since you met him." Bonnie said as she helped Elena pin a banner onto the wall.

"I'm buzzing, I can't wait to go on this trip with him and let him see where I grew up. I think it'll be good for him to do a bit of travelling, god knows he needs it." She looked at Bonnie and Elena, placing her hand on her hip.

"I think getting him out of this town for a while will be the best thing for him," Elena stated as she looked Toni in the eye, "I think you're the best thing for him. He hasn't really had the best of times here, but I can see that you make him happy."

"I second that opinion." Bonnie jumped down from the sofa and admired the banner.

"I just hope my mum likes him, actually I hope he likes my mum. She's a very hard woman to get along with."

"He's meeting your mum?"

"Well yeah, we've been talking on the phone a lot since I nearly died, and I think meeting Matt would make her feel a bit better about my future." Toni shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "It was Matt's idea, I thought that he could meet her in a few years' time, but he's determined to fix the relationship."

"When are the two of you heading off to California?" Elena asked curiously.

"A few weeks. I want to be here for Rosanna and meet Frankie before I leave because I have no idea when we're going to be back or what we have planned after our trip to California."

"Las Vegas," Damon interjected with a grin as he and Kai stepped into the living room, "every twenty something year old man needs to experience the thrill of the high rollers at least once in his lifetime."

"At least with your skills, you could see where the counters are going to land." Kai teased with a smirk as he grabbed his car keys.

"I don't use my powers for personal gain." She raised a brow at Kai and then thought about it. "But I don't see the harm in breaking my rule just once."

"If you've got it, flaunt it." Kai reminded her as he stepped to the front door. "I'm going to get Rosanna and our son so if you're wanting this surprise to go off without a hitch, I'd have everything ready within an hour."

"You're not really giving us much of a head start." Bonnie said as she started into high chair that was left lying in the middle of the room.

"Maybe if you weren't all gossiping you'd be well ahead of yourselves." Kai looked at Toni and smiled. "I'll give you a call when we've got all the paperwork done."

"We'll see you soon."

* * *

Kai opened the door to see his sister and his nieces with Alaric trailing behind them. He raised a brow but eventually gave her a smile. "Thank god you're here, these three are seriously slacking on their duties." He gave Sophia and Olivia a quick kiss as he squeezed past his sister.

"You aren't done yet? Rosanna's getting out real soon." Jo exclaimed as she walked into the apartment, balancing the twins on each hip.

"We'll have it done, just go get your wife." Bonnie called out to him.

"Will do." He stopped by Alaric, waiting to see how he was going to react to him. "I'm glad you came."

"You can thank Jo, you have no idea how many times I tried to get out of this." Alaric shrugged a little and shook his head. "We're family now and I'm going to have to get used to that."

"I know I'm not the most ideal brother-in-law, given our history, but I think we can both move past what happened before and think of our kids' future." He extended his hand out towards Alaric, it was going to be the last time that he tried to bury the past. It all depended on him.

He stared at Kai's outstretched hand for a moment before he took it, shaking it with authority. "For our kids, I think I can tolerate you in small doses."

"So, no Christmas at your place then?"

"I don't think so."

"Probably the best, I don't really feel like having a tofu turkey." He let go of Alaric's hand and continued down the hallway.

He took one last look behind him, catching a glimpse of everyone trying their best to make things perfect for Rosanna. It warmed his heart and he couldn't help but grin as he left the building. If anyone had of asked him a year or two ago if he would have friends, the answer would've been a strong no. Everything that he had achieved was because of his love for Rosanna, without her he would've been the same monster that took pleasure in making people miserable. It was his way of taking his mind off how miserable he was, deep down in the roots of his past; now the future was here and the only thing he could do was prevent history from repeating itself.

* * *

When Kai stepped into Rosanna's room, Frankie was awake and in his mother's arms. She looked up at him with the biggest grin he had ever saw and waved him over. Kai set down the detachable car seat and stood over Frankie, gazing at the tiny face that he already loved so much.

"He's just had a feed and look at that face, he's so content." She said in awe.

"Takes that after his dad, doesn't he?" Kai took Frankie and rested him on his chest, bouncing him gently as he watched Rosanna pack the rest of her things away. "How are you feeling today?"

"Still sore but my stitches are healing nicely." She tied her hair up and went to lift her bag, but Kai stopped her and slung it over his shoulder. "Are you going to let me do anything?"

"Listen, the doctor told me that you aren't to do anything strenuous so, I will carry everything."

"Do you want to take everything out to the car then and I'll get Frankie's birth certificate and sign us out?" she handed Frankie over to him carefully and watched him as he put him into the car seat.

"Go sign the two of you out now while I get everything gathered up." He supported her as she got onto her feet and kept an eye on her until she was out of the room. He turned to his son and smiled down at him. "I bet you can't wait to get home so that you can keep us up every night." He cooed as he carried him out of the room.

* * *

Getting their son home safely was all Rosanna wanted, that and to be back in her own home surrounded by all the comforts of a king size bed and bedding that didn't feel like paper. She carried Frankie into the apartment and looked at all the decorations that filled the room and as she stepped further into their home, all their friends and family jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" Toni said as she ran over to Rosanna, looking at Frankie for the first time with a grin. "He is as cute as a button."

"What is all of this?" Rosanna said with a smile as she carefully handed Frankie over to Toni. She leaned into Kai as he put his arm around her and watched as everyone surrounded their son.

"Well, I was going to throw you a baby shower after Oran was dealt with, but this little one couldn't wait to meet us all. So, now it's just a party to celebrate Frankie getting out of hospital."

"Well I hope you all brought food because I've been living on hospital meals and I'm more than ready for something that wasn't made in a microwave."

"Kai told us all your favourites," Bonnie said as she led Rosanna into the kitchen, "so you can eat until you burst."

"I'm definitely going to try."

* * *

It was hard to find the right time to tell her best friend that she was going to be leaving town, especially when she was so happy, Toni didn't want to ruin her day, but she had to tell her now or she would never do it. She grabbed Rosanna by the hand and pulled her to the side of the room. Rosanna looked at her with concern because she could see how torn Toni looked.

"Is everything okay?"

"There's something I need to tell you and I've been dreading it." She let go of her hand and tucked her red hair behind her ear. "After everything that happened with Oran, Matt and I have been talking about leaving town and going to California so that we can grow as a couple."

Rosanna smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you were going to tell me something bad, Toni this is a good thing for the two of you."

"I know and I'm so excited, really but I don't want you to think that I'm ditching you now that everything's over and now that you're a mother."

"Listen, you've got your own life and just because you're not right beside me, doesn't mean we're not friends. We can still video chat and I can send you pictures of Frankie. You're not going to miss out on anything."

"I don't know why I was so scared about telling you, I was just worried that you would feel alone if I wasn't here."

"I've got Kai and Oscar to keep me company and I guess all the others too."

"Just don't let anyone replace me." Toni said with a sad smile.

"No one can ever replace you." Rosanna swept her up in a hug, squeezing her tight. "There was something I was meaning to ask you as well. I'm actually surprised that Kai didn't take the honour upon himself to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking about all the people in our lives and who I would want to look after Frankie if anything ever happened to Kai and I, and I wanted to ask you if you would be his godparent? You don't have to, if you don't want to…"

"Of course, I want to. But why me? Why not Oscar or Jo? They're your family."

"They've got their own kids to look after and besides, you can offer Frankie so much more than they can; you're stronger than the best of us."

Toni's sad smile became a bright grin as she looked over at Frankie who was in Alaric's arms. "I am going to spoil that kid so much, especially now that I'm his godmother. I have to go hold him and tell him the good news."

Rosanna laughed and watched Toni bounce over to Frankie. Her eyes flickered over to Kai as he approached her with a raised brow.

"I take it that you told Toni?"

"Yes, and I think she's more than happy to take on that responsibility." Rosanna wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and rested her chin on his chest as she gazed up at him.

"I couldn't think of anyone better than to take on such an important role. If it wasn't for Toni, then we wouldn't have had Frankie; I would've lost the both of you to Oran."

"We don't need to think of that anymore; the only thing we need to concentrate on is raising our son to be better than us. I never want him to go through the same heartbreak that we had to endure. We need to make this family whole again, we need to have our kids raised around each other."

"I've already made peace with Alaric, I would say that Jo wants the same things that you want; no more bloodshed and no more family drama."

"We need to make this world a better place for the sake of the kids."

* * *

 **A:N Next chapter is going to be the last for this story, I know there hasn't been much going on the past couple of chapters since Oran has died and I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I'm going to have one last really long chapter to finish off this story in a nice way. I'm sad to be finishing this because I've worked on it for so long but it's going to make ways for a couple of new stories I have planned. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stick around for the final chapter!**


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Monsters**

Summary: "We're like monsters, but I don't mind, it was stemmed from something beautiful and there isn't a single soul I would accept this for, except you, Kai." Every sociopath has a story of how they became the way they are and for Kai, his story started with a girl and ended with heartbreak. But now, he can get Rosanna back and she may just hold the key to bringing Elena and Jo back.

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

 _Four Years Later…_

San Francisco was such a beautiful place and Toni knew her way around it like the back of her hand, it only made sense for her and Matt to start their life off together in her hometown. He didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls and moving here, permanently with Toni was his chance to have a bit of happiness. He dropped the final box into their new home and looked around with a sense of accomplishment before draping his arm around Toni's shoulders. She rested her hand on his chest and looked at all the boxes with a sigh.

"We have so much work to do." She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I don't know where we're going to start."

"Start with the room we're going to be in most, the bedroom." He kissed the top of her head and let go of her.

"I thought that maybe it would be best if I started unpacking my work things; now that I'm going to be taking readings from home, I just want to start my psychic witchy woo as soon as possible to keep the money rolling in." she moved towards her work things but was stopped by Matt's embrace from behind. She leaned on him and smiled as she looked up at his face. "What are you doing?"

"Start with the bedroom things, work can wait for a week or two. We're not broke, I'm getting paid for my holidays, so we'll start with something simpler." He turned her body around to the box labelled 'Our Room!' and nudged her towards it.

She shook her head and took her boxcutter out from her back pocket, pushing the blade up with a little difficulty. "You're planning something, I can always tell with you."

"Let's just get stuck in to this room already." He said with a smirk as he watched her slice open the bit of tape that kept the box together.

On top of all the bedding and furnishing that she had neatly packed away was a little box with a bow on it. She picked it up and turned to Matt with a raised brow. She nodded towards the box with smile and rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you getting me surprises? You know that nothing surprises me. I could easily look into the future, five minutes from now and see what you got me."

He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head at her playfully. "Just open the damned box."

* * *

She did what she was told for once and took the ribbon from the box before flipping open the lid. She dropped her eyes down to the square diamond ring and almost immediately started to cry hysterically. When she looked at Matt, he was staring up at her, down on one knee. It made her cry even more.

"Toni, you have brought me nothing but joy; never did I think I'd make it out of Mystic Falls alive, but you got me out of there. I can't think of anyone that I'd rather spend my life with than a smart mouthed, gorgeous girl like you." He got onto his feet and took the box from her, removing the ring from its cushion. "Marry me?"

She let out a whiney moan as she tried to get her words out, she nodded and started to jump up and down on the spot as she held her hand out towards him. "Yes, you beautiful, beautiful man."

He laughed and slid the ring onto her finger. As soon as it was secured on her hand she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and pressed her lips against his. She wasn't going to let him come up for air, the last time she was this happy was the day she was told she was going to be Frankie's godmother. He carried her towards the kitchen and sat her down on the counter top as she pulled at his T-shirt. He helped her take it off him and moved to her neck, biting at the skin gently and when he felt her legs tighten around his waist, pulling him closer, he moved her from the counter top to the floor.

"Mrs Toni Donovan." She mumbled against his lips with a grin.

"I don't think I've heard anything better than that."

* * *

She pulled a long shirt from one of the boxes and slipped it over her body. Toni watched Matt as he buttoned up his jeans with a smirk and leaned against the doorway. She stared down at the ring on her finger and held it up to the light, watching as it sparkled in awe.

"How did you manage to buy the ring and plan this all without me seeing it coming?"

"I may have asked Kai and Rosanna for their help. They stopped you from having a vision of my proposal, I had to keep it a secret." He stepped towards her and fixed her messy, red hair. "It's not fair when you can see everything that I'm planning. I needed to even the playing field."

"I'm not going to tell them that you proposed until we get to their house next week. Telling Rosanna over the phone wouldn't be the same."

"I didn't think we were still going."

She tilted her head and placed a quick kiss on his chest. "Why did you think that?"

"Because we have so much to do to this place." He scanned walked her out to the living room and waved to the empty room. "All those boxes need unpacked and we have so much decorating to get stuck in to…"

"It's Frankie's fourth birthday and he's my godson, so we're going. Besides, I haven't saw Rosanna and Kai in six months because we've had so much going on with the move and then my mother getting remarried." She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and pursed her lips. "We've got to go, please?"

"Fine, but you're going to help me the whole time, no slacking off like you normally do."

She put her hand on her chest and pretended like she was hurt, trying her hardest to conceal her smile. "Would I ever do that to you?"

"Yes, all the time." He started to open a couple of boxes and pulled out a couple of small things. "So, now that the excitement is over, we can get stuck in."

She rested her weight on the wall and stared down at their belongings. "Can't we just pay someone to do this?"

"We're doing this ourselves because it's our home and it's going to be our memories."

"Fine," she said dramatically as she delved back into the bedroom box, "I guess I'll start with our bedroom…"

* * *

Their life had become crazier than normal since they got rid of Oran, but it was crazy in the best way. Frankie was growing up to be exactly like his father; he was so mischievous and took great pleasure in hiding in every cupboard and closet in the house. He was the best big brother though, he adored his little sister more than anything and once she started walking, he loved nothing more than chasing her around the house. There wasn't a huge age difference between Frankie and Ella, they kept each other entertained. Kai and Rosanna always wanted a big family and they didn't plan on wasting any time.

With everyone coming home for Frankie's birthday party, extra pressure was put on Rosanna to make sure that everything was perfect. She gave Kai a list of things to do to help ease her suffering as she slaved over decorations and balloons while the two kids played by her feet. She heard the door knocking and she sent Frankie to answer it, watching him toddle over as she bounced Ella on her hip.

"Uncle Oz!" he squealed and danced. Sam and Conor appeared from behind their father's legs and ran towards their cousin.

Rosanna set Ella down and kept a close eye on her as she ran towards the three boys. "Frankie, take your cousins and your sister to the garden to play on the bouncy castle." She looked at Oscar with an exhausted look and gave him a quick hug. "Where's Janet?"

"She'll be coming a bit later, she couldn't get out of work early." He stepped into the kitchen and picked at the sweets she had sitting out on the counter. "Where's Kai?"

"He's picking up candles for the cake. Can you believe that I forgot to get them?"

"You've got a lot going on, I wouldn't worry about it." Oscar watched the kids play through the window and crossed his arms. "Is everyone coming today?"

"Toni texted me earlier and told me she had just checked into her motel. Damon and Elena should be coming and so is Bonnie."

"Are any of Frankie's playgroup friends coming?"

Rosanna went quiet for a moment as she started to prepare more snacks. "Uh, no. I took him out of that group."

"Why? It's so good for them to be around other kids."

"I know it is," she let out a deep breath and leant against the kitchen table, "he's started using his magic. He's caught on so quickly, I mean your two boys didn't show any of that until they were six or seven."

"Have you spoke to Kai about supressing the magic?"

"Well I've tried but you know what he's like, he thinks that it's a great thing. Any time I've brought it up he's said that we shouldn't teach him that his magic's wrong." She ran her hand along her high ponytail and dropped her hands by her side. "I can't argue with that because it's true. He shouldn't have to grow up being ashamed of what he can do. At least he has Ella, your boys and Jo's twins to keep him company."

"But what's going to happen when he gets to school age?" Oscar watched Rosanna as she tried to come up with a solution that appeased everyone.

"That's another conversation I'm going to have with Kai. Have your boys ever used their magic in school?"

"No but then again, and don't take offense, but our boys aren't as… Curious as Frankie."

* * *

"Just say it how it is, Oscar," Kai said from the front door, he could tell that he had taken them by surprise. He was purposely being quiet to eavesdrop, "Frankie is too much like his father for his own good." He kissed Rosanna on the side of the head and took a packet of candles from his pocket.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Kai. But he's going to have to learn how to behave himself when he's at school. That means no more rewarding his bad behaviour." Oscar said seriously, turning away from the window.

"I don't reward his bad behaviour." Kai scoffed as he looked through the fridge.

"Last week I watched you high five him for taking away Ella's toy with his magic."

Rosanna glared at Kai and placed her hands on her hips. "You did that?"

"She fell asleep on her playmat, it wasn't like she was missing it. And yes, I did because magic is a wonderful thing." He turned around with a can of whipped cream in a can in his hands. "I'm not going to tell him no when he shows his skill."

"I don't think he can go to a school with normal kids." Rosanna looked at Oscar, she wanted Frankie to do all the things she got to do in school; make friends and go to a prom but he needed to know how to control his magic and he was too young to do that.

"Isn't Alaric talking about opening a school for supernatural kids in Damon's old home?" Kai said as he squirted some of the cream into his mouth. "Isn't that why he bought it off Damon and Stefan?"

"Would he even take a child as young as Frankie?" Oscar said with a raised brow.

"Well I mean, Olivia and Sophia are only a couple of months older than Frankie, so I don't see why not." Kai said with an annoyed expression. Oscar was starting to get on his nerves, he was always filling Rosanna's head with nonsense.

"Will you speak to him when he gets here about it? I just want to know that he'll be sorted when September comes." Rosanna moved towards the window and watched her two kids run around like headless chickens. It brought a smile to her face and took her mind off her worrying for a second.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." Kai stepped over to her and rested his head on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "Stop worrying so much, Frankie and Ella are going to be fine. We'll work something out for both of them, I promise."

She looked at him and kissed him quickly before nodding in agreement. "We'll sort it."

"We always do."

* * *

"Damon, we're going to be late to the party." Elena said as she placed her diamond studs into her ears. She looked at herself once more in the mirror before rushing out into the hallway to see Damon sitting in their living room, ready and waiting for her. Even with his humanity, he was fast and silent. She raised a brow with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. "We've got to go."

"I've been sitting her waiting very impatiently for you to get ready." He turned his head and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting onto his feet. "I've already been bombarded with text messages from Kai asking where we are. Even Bonnie got there before us." He picked up his car keys and opened the front door, motioning for Elena to put a bit of quickness into her step.

"Okay, there's no need to hurry me. I'm moving." She put her hands up defensively as she slipped out of the door. "Is Matt going to be at the party?"

"The last time I was speaking with Kai and Rosanna, they said that Toni was planning on coming; whether or not Matt decides to return to Mystic Falls is another thing."

"I know he isn't too keen on returning, but I hope he does. It's not the same without him here."

"If anyone can get him to come back, it'll be Toni. Just don't hold out any hope."

* * *

They got to the Parker residence and stepped into the empty home. They followed the smell of the barbeque and the squealing of kids. Damon's head was already starting to throb when he entered the chaos. He pinpointed Kai chasing Frankie and his cousins with a water gun and spotted Rosanna with Ella on her lap as she spoke with Alaric and Jo. When he looked over his shoulder, Bonnie had taken Elena's attention and he couldn't interrupt them; it had been so long since they had seen each other. Everyone had moved on with their lives and watching everyone merge made him feel lonely. Kai and Alaric couldn't be his partner's in crime anymore because they had their own families and he wasn't going to turn to Oscar Cole for friendship, he hadn't reached that level of desperation. He decided that he would bite the bullet and took the space beside Rosanna, making her jump a little.

"Damon, I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled at him and watched as Ella stared at him, daring him to play with her.

He smiled at the little girl and nodded at Alaric. "So am I, it's been a while since the gang has been back together."

"I am so sorry for cancelling on you the other night, I fell asleep in front of the TV again." Alaric said with a slight frown. "Olivia and Sophia have been keeping us up at night and I thought I could catch up on my shows when they were finally asleep…"

Damon held his hand up, screwing up his face. "I don't need to hear about your tragic life, it's fine."

"It'll be your turn soon," Jo said with a smirk, "now that you're human."

Damon looked around for Elena and when he finally placed his eyes on her, he smiled to himself. "Not for a while yet. Being here with all this screaming is reminding me why I want to hold that thought for another decade or so."

Rosanna rolled her eyes and got onto her feet, setting Ella onto Damon's lap. She motioned for Jo to follow her and grinned at Alaric and Damon. "I think I need to get something to eat before I pass out, be a dear and mind Ella for me."

He held onto the toddler awkwardly as she wriggled around in his lap, Alaric couldn't help but laugh in his face as he struggled to keep a grasp on her. "Looks like I really don't have a choice."

* * *

"That was cruel." Jo snickered as she followed Rosanna into the house, a glass of wine in her hand.

"He'll get over it, it'll toughen him up a bit." She picked through a bowl of candy. "Ella's not that hard to handle, she's like me; quiet. Frankie on the other hand, he takes after your brother." Rosanna sat on the counter top and played with the empty wrapper in her hand.

"All boys are like that, that's why I was thankful to have two girls." Jo smiled as she leaned against the wall. She regarded Rosanna and frowned when she realised that something was going on. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm worried about Frankie and what he's going to do with school, I've spoken to Kai and Oscar about my fear of his magic and the other; Kai doesn't see a problem with it and Oscar thinks it's a bad thing for a boy so young to be using it so much."

Jo let out a sigh and took a sip of her wine. "My siblings and I for a long time didn't go to a public school, our parents home-schooled us so that we were able to use our magic freely and then when we had a handle of it and new how to control it. Have you ever thought about doing that?"

"I don't want him missing out on making friends and being a kid. I just don't know what to do." Rosanna placed her head in her hands. "I just feel so stressed."

"Listen, don't tell Alaric I told you, but he's almost finished with converting the old Salvatore house into a school. He wanted to do a big unveiling, but I can't keep it to myself, not when you're feeling like this."

"That takes a lot of pressure off, Kai had asked Alaric, but he wasn't going to let anything slip. I just needed to know that our kids were going to have the best of both worlds."

* * *

When the front door opened, both women turned to see Toni running towards them with a massive smile and her arms spread. She threw her arms around both of them and squeezed them to her side.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you guys." She squealed.

"I'm so glad you're here." Rosanna rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"It's so nice to see you, Toni." Jo looked over her shoulder and placed her eyes on Matt. "You too, Matt. The guys are outside if you're wanting to have a catch up."

"Uh yeah, I think I'll show my face to everyone." Matt stepped to the door but was nearly knocked off his feet by Olivia.

"Mum! Uncle Kai soaked me!" she cried, her arms raised towards her mother.

Jo scooped up her daughter and apologised to Matt with a small smile. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you dried off." She said as she left the kitchen.

Toni let go of Rosanna and held her arms behind her back. She was holding back her grin as she watched Rosanna try to work out what she was so giddy about.

"I've got something to tell you."

Rosanna raised a brow, a beam creeping onto her face. "Tell me."

Toni flashed her ring, her hand stretched out and her fingers dancing. "Matt proposed to me! I'm getting married."

She pulled Toni into a hug, holding her tight. "Finally! I thought he'd never ask. I'm so happy for you, Toni." When she let go of her, she waggled her brows at her. "Have you any plans?"

"We've only been engaged a week, Rose… But I did see this beautiful mermaid dress and I had to put it on reserve." Toni said as she admired her sparkler.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up since you left this town."

"You're talking like you're my mother, I haven't changed that much."

"You've your own house now and you're getting married… It's a big change from the teenager that I befriended."

"It has been four long years."

"I wouldn't call them long, it feels like I've blinked, and time has just moved on."

"You've got kids though, they always say that kids grow up fast." Toni looked out the window and grinned. "Speaking of, I can see my favourite little man."

"Why don't you go out to see the birthday boy? He's been asking for you all morning."

"I'll go see him soon, I have something that I want to ask you first." Toni set her handbag down and placed her hand on her hip. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Rosanna raised a brow, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you know?"

"You're having another baby, aren't you? I had this vision as Matt and I were checking into the motel and I thought, how dare she not tell me right away."

"It's early days, only Kai and I know. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but I was planning on telling you."

"How far along are you?"

"Just over a month," Rosanna smiled and held Toni's hand, "I'm just so excited that we're going to have the big family we dreamed of having. The way things were left between Kai and I two decades ago… I never would've thought we'd be this blessed."

"Your baby bump is going to look so cute in a bridesmaid dress." Toni whispered as Jo came back into the kitchen.

Rosanna smiled at her and looked at her sister in law. "Shall we relieve Damon of his babysitting duties?"

"You've got Damon babysitting?" Toni strained her neck, trying to see what was happening. "Oh, poor Ella, neither of them looks happy."

* * *

After all their guests had the chance to grab something to eat and mingle amongst themselves, Kai presented the birthday boy with his cake. Rosanna kept her arms around him, unwilling to let her baby boy grow up. Four years had gone quick, everyone had changed and moved on with their lives and as she looked around at their friends, she realised that this moment wouldn't last forever; something was going to pull them all apart, it had already started to happen. Since Rosanna had Ella, her and Kai didn't get to hang out with Damon and Elena as much, Bonnie stopped calling as often in fear of waking up one of the kids and Toni, she was on the other side of the country. In a matter of time, there will be a third child and their time was going to be cut short. When Frankie had his candles blew out and ran back to his bouncy castle, Rosanna took the cake into the kitchen to cut it up. Kai raised a brow and watched his wife as she jogged into the house. He excused himself from the group and followed her in, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he watched her cut into the cake from behind her hair.

"Nothing's wrong, just go back to the party." She looked at him and gave him a quick smile.

"I know when something's up with you. There's no point in hiding it." He moved her hair from her neck and placed a delicate kiss on the nape of her neck. "Spill the beans or I'll have to turn hostile." He teased.

"I just wish that time would slow down for a bit, you know? Frankie's four now and in a couple of months, Ella's going to be three and then we're going to have another." She bit her lip, dropped the knife and turned in his arms. "Time moved so slowly in the prison world and before you pulled me out of it, I thought I was going to live forever. Watching our kids grow up makes me realise that we aren't going to have as much time together as we wanted."

Kai stroked the apple of her cheek with his thumb and looked into her eyes. "That's life, I want more time with you too, but we also wanted all of this; the nice house, the perfect family and mortality. Take Damon for example, he gave up his mortality to have a human life with Elena; he'll tell you that immortality isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

"I just don't want to miss out on any part of our children's lives."

"You don't want to out live them either, or our friends. Hopefully, we have another sixty or seventy years together and by that time you'll probably get tired of my terrible jokes and my love of practical jokes." When she finally smiled, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Live in the moment, not the future."

"You're right, this cake can wait… Let's go have fun with our kids."

* * *

 _Six months later…_

"Where's your veil?" Rosanna said as she frantically ran around Toni's home. They had to leave the house now to get to the ceremony on time and typical Toni left everything to the last minute.

"I think it's under the sofa, or around that general area." She called down as she put her earrings on. "If you can't find it, it doesn't matter. I'm not really a veil kind of girl, I just got it because it was discounted."

She slowly got down onto her knees, one hand on her baby bump and the other clawing for the veil. "I've got it. Get down here so I can put it on you."

Damon walked into the house and helped Rosanna as she struggled to get back onto her feet. "Is Toni not ready yet? My car's been running for ten minutes."

"I'm coming." She said as she made her way down the stairs. She stood with her back to Rosanna and let her clip the veil into her hair. "I don't think any bride is organised on her wedding day."

Rosanna pulled a face at her friend and pushed her towards the door. "Matt's going to have a heart attack."

"I think he's lived with her long enough to know what she's like." Damon quipped as he led them out to the car.

"I know you like to drive fast, but just take it slow today; some of us don't have the bladder for fast cars." Rosanna said as she got into the front seat.

Toni climbed into the back and checked herself out in the reflection of the rear window before getting in. "How long is it going to take us to get to the church?"

"Weak bladders considered… Ten minutes."

"Make it seven." She ordered with a smirk; she didn't feel any nerves at all, Toni was ready to marry Matt and she had been waiting with bated breath for this day to come. She hoped he wasn't getting cold feet standing at that alter.

* * *

The longer it took Toni to get to the church, the more Matt started to sweat; what if she was having second thoughts? They were under so much stress with work and making their home perfect, he worried that she was realising that this wasn't what she wanted. He turned to look for one of his friends and caught Bonnie's eye. She got up from her seat and followed him to the side of the room.

"Is everything okay?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and furrowed her brows. She could see by his face that he was panicking.

"Do you think she's going to show up?"

"Of course, she will she loves you Matt. You know what Toni's like, is she ever on time?"

"Yeah but this is taking fashionably late to a whole new level." He pulled back his sleeve and looked down at his watch with a frown.

"Remain calm, Damon's picking her and Rosanna up from your house, so you know they're in safe hands."

When the violinists started to play, Bonnie threw him a look that screamed 'I told you so' and returned to her seat. Matt took his place back at the alter and kept his eyes on the door, he wasn't going to miss the first sight of her in her dress for anything.

* * *

Rosanna and Damon were the first to be seen, arm in arm as the maid of honour and the best man. She caught a glimpse of Kai sitting towards the front, sharing a smile with him before her and Damon took their place at the altar. When the music changed, everyone got onto their feet and turned to the door, all the guests, and Matt scrambled to be the first one that laid eyes on the bride. She came around the corner, a vision in white with the veil over her face and her dress clinging to her frame perfectly. She couldn't help but grin as she locked eyes with Matt. Toni was that breath-taking that nobody really noticed that Brody was the one that had the honour of walking her down the aisle. She clung to his arm, her nails almost penetrating his skin through the suit and the closer she got to Matt, the harsher her grip became. Once she got to the alter, Brody pulled the veil back and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle, there was no one else I would rather have that moment with." She whispered in his ear.

"You're the closest thing I have to a sister, I wasn't going to turn you down." He replied before letting go of her.

She looked at Matt with a grin and took his hand. "You look so handsome in your suit."

"And you are stunning." He smirked and looked towards the officiator. "Definitely worth the wait."

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Matthew Donovan and Antonia Walker. Both have prepared their own vows."

Matt kept his eyes locked onto Toni's, his nerves starting to fade away as she smiled at him. She always had the ability to make him feel calm. "Toni, there is no one that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. You have changed my life for the better, you've let me see the world and you've become a part of mine, a part that can never be replaced. I promise to love you always, to protect you always and to give you everything you've ever wanted."

"The very first time we met, you saved my life. If I didn't run into you, I wouldn't be standing here today. I owe you everything because you have been my hero each and every day since. You don't care about your own safety, you always put me first and I don't deserve that, I don't deserve you, but I thank my good graces every morning because I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth. I will always love you, now and forever because I believe that we were destined to be together."

Matt smiled and wiped a stray tear that had managed to trickle down Toni's cheek. "I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you too."

"Do you, Matthew Donovan, take Antonia Walker to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Antonia, take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course, I do." She grinned.

"Then by the power vested to me by the state of California, I introduce you to the new Mr and Mrs Donovan, you may kiss the bride."

Matt scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. She deepened the kiss as she rested her hand on his cheek. There was nothing that could ruin their happiness; this was the best day of their lives. After everything that they had been through, all the obstacles them and their friends had to overcome, they deserved to have this day, and nothing was going to stop them from celebrating their nuptials with an extravagant party that only Toni could plan.

All of them got what they wanted in life and now it was Toni's turn to be selfish. She was going to allow herself to focus on her and Matt for one day. No threats, no visions and no drama. That's the way they wanted to live their lives. It was the way they all wanted to live their lives; they had all grown so much as human beings, they had kids to raise and jobs to focus on. Things had moved on from the Oran days...

They were monsters no longer.

* * *

 **A:N Thank you so much for reading this story, I've worked on it for so long and now it's finally completed and I've wrapped it up the way I wanted to see all of their lives progress. Thank you for all the support I've had and for all the kind words. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
